Why Me?
by Darth Vice
Summary: Have you ever wondered what Snape's parents are like? Well everyone at Hogwarts is about to find out to Snape's horror and it's not what they expected.OC and AU
1. The Arrival

Title: Why Me?  
  
Rating: PG-13 (For some language and some mention of sex)  
  
Main Character/s: Severus Snape  
  
Author: Darth Vice  
  
Summary: Have you ever wondered what Snape's parents are like? Well everyone at Hogwarts is about to find out, to Snape's horror, and it's not what they expected.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. But you already knew that didn't you?  
  
Authors Note: This is my first fan fic so be kind. I don't mind criticism but be gentle about it. Also I LOVE reviews and I am very open to any ideas you may have to add to my story. (I will of course give you credit.) So review, review, review! Not a lot of humor in this first chapter but it's coming I swear.  
  
Chapter 1: The Arrival.  
  
Severus Snape sat at the desk, in his private chambers, scribbling away on a piece of parchment in front of him. A strand of his jet-black hair fell in his face and he brushed it away irritably. Today was Sunday and, of course, it was raining, meaning all the students were indoors plaguing the corridors with their ruckus. Snape refused to leave his room to be among that herd of noisemakers. Even the thought of giving plenty of detentions didn't tempt him to join them. It lifted his spirits a little to think of how Filch was probably having a stroke from all the trouble they were causing.  
  
Snape hadn't even left his room to attend breakfast or lunch. His stomach growled loudly and painfully at the thought of meals. Though Snape had learned long ago to ignore pain, such as his stomach was feeling at the moment, food was still a necessity. He thought of using the floo network to get to the kitchens, but discarded that idea when he thought about annoying and determined house elves. He could always have something sent to him, but again house elves. 'Or,' He thought with dread. 'I could just go to dinner with everyone else since it's about that time.' He decided the last course would be easiest.  
  
Severus sighed heavily. Getting up from his chair he pulled on his usual black robes, grabbed his wand; stowing it in his pocket, and headed to the great hall. As he walked he glared icily at the chattering students. He even took ten points from Ravenclaw when Kent Robling laughed to loud. He didn't feel an better after this and knew that if taking points away from the other houses didn't make him feel better he must be in an exceptionally foul mood. In fact he ALMOST pitied anyone who might cross him today.  
  
He reached the Great Hall and noticed almost immediately that Minerva McGonagall was missing from her seat. This did not surprise Snape. The staff members sometimes chose to eat in their chambers on weekends. He strode up to the staff table with his usual demeanor, wishing he too could have done what McGonagall had without having to deal with house elves.  
  
He was about to take his usual seat when Dumbledore caught his eye. Snape sat down next to the Headmaster where Professor McGonagall usually sat. His head was pounding with the sound of talking students, so he hoped this would be quick.  
  
"Yes Headmaster?" He asked coolly.  
  
"I just thought, perhaps, that we could have a little chat Severus."  
  
Snape could barley keep from groaning out loud. He knew that to Dumbledore a "little chat" meant a discussion (usually on a random subject) that would last all of dinner and would be full of question the Headmaster would expect him to answer. 'Why me?!' He wanted to scream at the top of his lungs.  
  
"You know over the years I've noticed how important child/parent relationships are. I myself had a wonderfully close relationship to both of my parents in my childhood and well into my adulthood until they passed away."  
  
'Good for you, you old bat.' Snape thought viciously not understanding why Dumbledore was telling him this.  
  
Dumbledore paused to take a drink. "What about you Severus? Did you have a good relationship with your parents?"  
  
Snape wished inwardly that he had dealt with the house elves. "I was very close to my parents at times. I found them a nuisance at other time just as all children do."   
  
Dumbledore nodded. "And what about now?"  
  
'None of your bloody business you snoopy git!' Snape thought. This was not a discussion he wanted to be having. "I haven't seen them in a long while. You know the way they are Albus."  
  
"Yes." Dumbledore just stared at Snape for a while. "Well it's a shame anyway. I say once the children are grown they should not forget who has gotten them that far. The parents are the center stone of what a person becomes, well most of the time anyway." And again he paused to drink. "What say you? Do see your parent's guidance in what you are today?"  
  
"Not in the slightest." Severus answered almost coldly.   
  
Dumbledore merely shrugged. "Perhaps not but I'm sure it's there."  
  
"Excuse me Headmaster." Snape nodded a farewell. Dumbledore nodded back, smiling in his mysterious way.  
  
Harry sat with his usual circle of friends discussing Quidditch when Snape strode into the Great Hall. Harry despised the man and for good reason. Snape was always finding ways to deduct points or get Harry and his friends in some kind of trouble. As Harry watched him make his way to the staff table he wondered how Snape could constantly keep a frown on his face.  
  
"Have you heard what a bad mood Snape is in today?" Ginny asked looking around at her friends.  
  
"Isn't he always?" Ron scowled in Snape's direction.  
  
"Yeah but apparently he's worse today."  
  
"That's possible?" Harry asked in fake amazement.  
  
Ginny grinned at him. "Apparently it is. He took points from Ravenclaw because Robling was, and I quote "Laughing like a drunken hyena with an amplifying spell on it!" Ginny lowered her voice and did the best impression of Snape's glare that she could.  
  
"Please Snape would take points if someone breathed loudly." Hermione stated.  
  
They all turned watching the Professor stalk out of the hall. "I pity his parents!" Harry muttered.  
  
"Why? They're probably just as bad."  
  
Snape laid in his bed trying to ignore his still growling stomach. Thanks to Dumbledore he had barely gotten to eat anything. He turned over on to his stomach burying his face into the pillow. If he could just fall asleep this dreadful day would be over. Unfortunately his body would not relax and his mind swam with thoughts. Turning over to his back again he took a deep breath and began to clear his mind. Focusing on his breath he relaxed each muscle in turn. Finally as he began to relax a knock on his door jerked him awake.  
  
"No fucking way is this happening to me!" He jumped from his bed ready to kill the person at his door weather it be a student or Dumbledore himself. "When I get hold of the asshole knocking on my door they'll wish they'd never born." He reached the door and swung it open angrily. He was ready to cause bodily harm without an explanation. "WH. . ."  
  
"SURPRISE!!" Two joyful voices yelled.  
  
It took a moment for him to recover and realize who was standing in front of him. "MUM? DAD?"   
  
Authors Note: Well that's the first chapter tell me what you think. I promise the second chapter will have more humor. 


	2. Settling In

Title: Why Me?  
  
Chapter 2: Settling In.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Unfortunately!  
  
A/N: Thank you to all of my reviewers. Pippinfan25: Don't worry everything will be explained in the third chapter about what his parents are like and what exactly Harry saw. Elfobsession2931: Again it will be explained in the third chapter. DracoMalfoylover108: Don't worry the language is definitely going to be light now like "git" and "bloody" is all. It was just a bad day for Snape and he cracked. Viewtiful John: Exactly! You've got the idea. Reaka: Thank you so much for reviewing. I'm glad you like it so far and I will make sure to keep updating as quickly as possible. I'm definitely going to use your idea but probably in the fourth chapter. Keep reading and reviewing! Thanks! chickens: I'm glad you liked my first chapter and I hope you like this one just as much.  
  
Chapter Two: Settling In.  
  
Severus stood there a moment in shock. His parents . . . here . . . at the school. No, no, no this could not be happening! He refused to believe it. He hadn't seen or spoken to his parents in over a year, why would they turn up suddenly?  
  
"Sevi don't stand there with your mouth hanging open, give me a hug." His elderly mother insisted holding open her arms. She wore majestic deep purple robes that were made of velvet like material. Her blue eyes were not a brilliant blue, that were commonly thought as beautiful, but a deep, dark blue. Her long black hair that was pulled back, though graying, was as beautiful as ever.   
  
To tell the truth Severus didn't look much like her except for her black hair. He had, on the other hand, received his talent of potion brewing from her. She had been and still was a masterful potion maker.  
  
His father on the other hand was were most of his appearance had come from. His dark (almost black) eyes, his hooked nose, almost every physical characteristic had been passed to Severus from his father. Today his father wore dark blue robes to match his wife's deep purple ones. His dark salt and pepper hair was cut short and he wore a cheerful smile. "Well son give your mother a hug."  
  
Snape did so, but with a grimace. His parents didn't seem to notice his discomfort. Only one question ran through his mind. 'Why are they here?' As he pulled away from his mother's embrace his father grasped his hand and shook it vigorously. "It's nice to see you boy! It's been a while." His father beamed.  
  
'Oh not long enough.' Snape thought.  
  
"Well are you going to invite us in or are we going to spend the rest of the night in the doorway?"  
  
Snape wanted to do nothing more than slam the door in their faces, but he did not. Instead he stepped aside motioning them to come in. They hurried inside and Snape shut the door behind them. Before he could mutter the spell to light the room it was filled with a soft glow.  
  
"It's large enough, but Severus it's so," She paused. "gloomy."  
  
"I like the dark. You know that."  
  
"It's not just the dark." She protested. "The room is so bare."  
  
As Snape looked around he couldn't see what she meant. There was a desk and chair, a reclining chair, a couch, several shelves covered with potion bottles, and a bookshelf full of books. It was everything he needed and more. And as for the size it was more room than he needed, considering the adjoining bedroom and the spacious bathroom. "It has everything I need." He took a seat in a seat in the chair motioning for them to sit on the couch across from him.  
  
"Well yes but what about adding something for comfort and beauty?" His mother asked sitting down next to her husband.  
  
Snape just shrugged. It had never occurred to him that his chambers might seem bare to someone. It didn't bother him either that it may seem empty. He never really thought about decorating, it just wasn't necessary.  
  
"Dear just because he doesn't have your decorating ability doesn't mean there's anything wrong with the room. Though it is a bit cold."  
  
Severus aimed his wand at the fireplace and a roaring fire burst forth. When he turned back to them he leaned forward slightly, putting his hands together. "I don't mean this rudely but . . . why are you here?"  
  
"Why Sevi, we thought you'd never ask. We thought maybe you had already guessed." His mother smiled lightly. "We've missed you Severus."  
  
Snape felt a twinge of guilt as he noticed the tears in his mother's eyes. He tried to justify his actions by telling himself that they hadn't written either, but then he remembered he hadn't answered six of their letters before they'd stopped writing. "I've been busy helping Dumbledore with . . .," He couldn't reveal that he was a spy. "things."  
  
"We thought that was it or at least I did." He turned to his wife. "You see Aimee, nothing to get upset over."  
  
"I know it was foolish of me but I suppose being a mother I just tend to expect the worst. Anyway that's not the only reason we came. We wanted to see the school again, you know it's been a while since we've seen it."  
  
'Awhile?!' Snape thought indignantly. 'More like decades!'  
  
"It certainly has changed since we were in school." His father mused. "What's with that gnarly willow?"  
  
"I wouldn't go near that if I were you." Snape warned.  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"That's the Whomping Willow, didn't I tell you about that when I was in school? Anyway, it strikes at whatever comes near it. It probably kills fifteen blue birds a day."  
  
"My goodness!" His mother gasped. "Having a thing like that on school grounds. Well I suppose Dumbledore has his reasons for it being there. How is he these days"?  
  
"Same as always." There was a pause before Snape finally spoke again. "It's getting late. I'll have the house elves set up a room for you." Snape began to rise from his chair.   
  
"Oh need to bother them dear. "His mother flicked her wand and a bed appeared in one of the corners. "We'll make do in here for tonight."  
  
Snape cringed inwardly. "I'm sure the house elves would be more than happy . . ."  
  
"Nonsense," His father waved his hand dismissively. "We'll be fine in here for tonight."  
  
Snape was not happy with this idea but he was too tired to argue. He nodded his head somberly. "All right . . . well good night then." He wasn't sure what he was supposed to say. He headed for his room, ready to shut and lock the door.  
  
"Goodnight dear." Aimee replied.  
  
"Goodnight Severus."  
  
Snape shut the door and locked it with a click. He let out a relieved sigh. Flopping down on the bed he threw his arms over his eyes to block the world out. If he had thought it had been a bad day before it had just gotten worse. He now remembered why he had avoided seeing his parents. They could be extremely annoying. What was worse was the fact that they were going to be staying at the school. The same school as his students. 'Maybe I could die before morning.' He thought in hopeful despair.  
  
In the next room his mother and father were settling in. Aimee pulled her long hair out of the hair binder she had used to put it up with. She carefully brushed her hair. She had already changed into her pajamas and hung her robes in the wardrobe she had supplied with her wand. Her husband was already in bed reading a book.   
  
"Isaac did Severus seem strange to you?"  
  
"Strange?" He lowered his book to look at her a pondering look on his face. "A little but he was probably just surprised to see us. After all it's been a year or more since we last talked to him."  
  
Aimee, finished with her hair, joined him on the bed. "I suppose. He just seemed overly quiet and . . . stern."  
  
"He's always been a little bit solemn you know that."  
  
"True but I think while I'm here I need to make some changes." She snuggled under the blankets with a smile. "And it all starts tomorrow." 


	3. Hell Begins

Title: Why Me?  
  
Chapter 3: Hell Begins.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill. None of this is mine.  
  
A/N: Thanks again to all of my reviewers for chapter 2! HermyGWeasley: I'm glad you like the story keep reading and reviewing. Viewtiful John: Thanks for reviewing again. Reaka: I hope this chapter gives you some idea of where this is going. Thanks for reviewing. Elfobsession2931: Thanks again for reviewing. Little Tiger: I'm glad my story has got you interested keep reading. DracoMalfoylover108: I agree poor Severus but it's going to get a lot worse for him soon. Pippinfan25: Yeah it is kinda scary to think of Snape hugging someone but he's human too and you're going to find that out a lot more in this chapter. You guys are awesome! Sorry for taking so long on this chapter its lots longer and I've been busy. I'll try to get the next chapter up faster. Also I know I promised some explanation as to why his parents are the way they are in this chapter but I didn't get the chance so it will be in the next chapter.  
  
Chapter Three: Hell Begins.  
  
"Severus . . . Severus . . . Wake up Severus." A voice penetrated Snape's light slumber. Wait a second a voice? Snape shot up in bed. Someone was in HIS room. He lunged for his wand, which was usually on a nightstand beside his bed, but he found that his nightstand had been moved and, losing balance, he fell face first off the bed. Suddenly it all came back to him.  
  
"My goodness Severus! A bit jumpy aren't we?" Aimee peeked her head around the four-poster. "I think you should get up you have to teach you know."   
  
"Yes mother I am aware of that." He growled through his teeth. "You mind telling me how you got in here?"  
  
"Oh Severus," His mother laughed. "You think a lock and a couple of wards are going to keep me out? You obviously don't remember to well."  
  
'Oh I remember perfectly.' He remembered having to practically sit in front of his door just so he could have a quite moment when he was a teen.  
  
"Anyway breakfast is waiting and your robes are laid out for you. Your father and I will meet you in the Great Hall." She walked out shutting the door with a snap behind her.  
  
Snape got up glaring at the door. He saw his nightstand near the fireplace on the other end of the room. As Snape looked around he didn't need to guess at what his mother had been doing. All around the room he now noticed changes. The fireplace for example. Only last night the mantle had been bare, but today there were two candleholder candleholders on either side that were in the shape of what appeared to be trees. There was also a marble scrying stone in the middle of these on a pedestal. The drapes of his bed had been tied back with silver veil material. And there was an Oriental rug placed in front of the hearth.  
  
The thought of his mother in his room while he was asleep sent shivers down Snape's spine. Grumbling about getting a small dragon to keep his mother out of his room, he went to get ready. As he walked into his sitting room he let out a growl of frustration. The walls were covered in pictures, tapestries, and wall hangings. Placed around the room systematically where candle bars that reached about his midsection. They were in groups of six and lit the room thoroughly. As he looked around he had to take a deep breath and count back from ten. It wasn't really all that bad. Besides he could change it back when they left. Grabbing the freshly pressed robes his mother had just set out for him, Severus shuffled into his bathroom.  
  
"Who are they?" Harry asked pointing to the staff table. Two new faces sat among the teachers, chattering happily.  
  
Ginny shrugged since no one else replied. "Maybe substitutes. I heard that Professor Trelawny had a vision showing her must move on to better things and Firenz is busy patching relation with the centaurs."  
  
"I thought they hate Firenz because he works for Dumbledore." Hermione turned interestedly to Ginny.  
  
"Well apparently they're being swayed." Ginny spread butter onto her toast as she spoke.  
  
"Well that would explain for one teacher, but what about the other?"  
  
"Haven't you noticed Hermione? Divination is a two person job." Ron joked.  
  
"If we're lucky maybe one will be taking Snape's job and that's why he was so moody yesterday."  
  
"You're reaching for the clouds Harry. If Snape hasn't been sacked yet he's not going to."  
  
Harry scowled in a joking way. "You aren't the sunniest person now are you 'Mione?"  
  
"Just being logical. Pass the pumpkin juice." Ron began to pass the pitcher, but when Hermione reached for it Ron pulled it away smiling mischievously. "Ron!" She reached for it again, but again he pulled it away.  
  
"I think someone neglected to say good morning to me." He held the pitcher gleefully out of her reaching.  
  
"Good morning Ronald. Now give me that."  
  
"Is that all I get." Ron asked looking thoroughly disappointed.   
  
Harry zoned out. Ron would go on like this for hours and Harry really didn't car to listen to the lovebirds. After all Hermione always played hard to get but soon gave in to Ron. He focused back on the new couple at the staff table.  
  
The woman had a kind aura about her. Her smile was warm and loving as she chatted with Professor McGonagall. They seemed like two old friends, maybe they were. She was wearing deep red robes beautifully decorated with black embroidery. Her long mane of graying dark hair was in braids and crowned her head. He knew if he had the chance he would like her as a teacher.  
  
He then focused his attention on the man listening intently to Dumbledore. He also had a kind feel to him. Perhaps it was the creases around his eyes known as laugh lines. He was wearing forest green robes. As Harry stared at him he got the strange feeling that he had met him. Something caught his eye and he abandoned the thought.  
  
The motion that had distracted him happened to be Snape. He looked as menacing as ever but a bit more tired than usual. He seemed to pause and look at staff table with trepidation before moving on to his seat. He took his place at the end of the table next to the new woman who had moved back to her true seat far from McGonagall. She turned greeting him warmly. Harry pitied her for even thinking that Snape would acknowledge her existence. As soon as Snape was seated Dumbledore stood and in so doing quieted the entire room.  
  
"I would like to introduce you all to our guests. They are here to visit a staff member and are to be treated like a teacher. May I introduce Mr. and Mrs. Snape."  
  
A crash of breaking glass echoed in the hall as the pitcher Ron had been holding was dropped. Several people turned to look at him, but most were to surprised by the announcement to even care. Dumbledore and the rest of the staff applauded politely. The students followed but they were still obviously dumbstruck. The guests smiled in thanks. As the applause died away a murmur began.  
  
Dumbledore raised his hands and again it was silent. " Now as I said they are to be treated as though they are to be treated as though they are Professors and they will have the power to deduct points. Now that that's settled let's finish breakfast. We have a wonderful day ahead of us." Dumbledore sat back down and turned to converse with Mr. Snape.  
  
As soon as Dumbledore had finished the noise began again. Students turned to one another talking in excited voices. Harry turned back to look at his friends and found the same shock written all over their faces. Ron still had his hand positioned as though he were holding a pitcher, his mouth was hanging open, and his eyes were wide. Hermione looked at Harry with raised eyebrows. They were all speechless.  
  
Snape winced when Dumbledore announced his parents. Why couldn't it have waited until evening or better yet never? His elbows rested on the table and he leaned on them placing his hand to his eyes. He vaguely heard his mother ask him something about a headache and was tempted to answer 'Yes and it's sitting right next to me.' He finally glanced up at the murmuring students. They were chattering away excitedly and pointing. Snape dared anyone of them to say a word in class. He gave one last glance towards Potter and friends knowing they would be the worst to deal with. He focused back on his breakfast but unfortunately he now found himself without an appetite. This was going to be a day of hell. Once more he wanted to ask 'Why me?!'  
  
Snape was relieved when the meal ended. He didn't give his parents a chance to talk to him. If the Fates cared at all he might not run into them. He hoped anyway that they would find something else to busy themselves with. The Fates obviously loved to torture him though for at that moment he ran straight into Dumbledore.   
  
"Ah, Snape I was wondering if I could have a word with you?"  
  
"I need to get to my class Headmaster." Snape felt an unwelcomed urgency to get away.  
  
"This will only take a minute." Dumbledore assured making a gesture for Snape to follow him into an empty classroom. Reluctantly Snape obliged. "As your parents will be staying with us for a while I have given your father the position of Divination teacher. He seemed very learned in the subject and a great Seer. Your mother will be present in your classes, when she wish, as a guest." At this Dumbledore gave him a look that obviously meant don't - even - think - of - shoving - her - out. "I thought I'd let you know of these changes so there are no surprises. Also I must ask that for now you tell them nothing of the Order."  
  
Snape nodded in silent agreement. This was ridicules! Now his father was going to be a teacher? And when Dumbledore had said they would be staying awhile he wanted to panic. What did "awhile" mean? And did Dumbledore think him stupid? Of course he wasn't going to tell his parents anything about the Order.  
  
Dumbledore smiled at Snape in his mischievous way. His hands were clasped firmly behind his back and he took a stroll around the room. "Is something the matter Severus? You don't seem quite yourself."  
  
"I didn't get much sleep last night." He explained. He didn't know why he felt guilty for answering the Headmaster this way, after all it was the truth just not the whole one.  
  
Dumbledore looked at Snape with his penetrating eyes. "Indeed." He paused a minute, still staring at Snape. Severus hated when he did that. To this day it made him feel like a young student being caught throwing dung bombs in the school "Anyway I suppose you should get to your class. You don't want to be late.  
  
Snape bowed then exited as quickly as he could without making it look like he was hurrying. Not that he was really keen on getting to his classroom, knowing his mother would be there, but he did want to get away from Dumbledore's questioning gaze. Dumbledore had done a lot for Snape but he wished the old man wouldn't try to pry. Snape's thoughts remained on listing the Headmaster's annoying habits as he stalked by chatting portraits.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione trudged unhappily to potions. It was only three weeks into school and still the boys insisted on complaining about having potions first hour. Finally they changed the subject to Quidditch. Hermione was too busy to notice it turn into an argument since she was lost in a book. They reached the door to the potions class to all three's disappointment. Harry was the first to step forward and as he pushed open the classroom door he stopped abruptly. Ron and Hermione bumped into him, as they had not been paying much attention.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed in annoyance. "What is the matter with you?  
  
Harry snapped the door shut and turned to his friends. He looked around as though he were lost. "Are we in the right spot? Cuz that certainly isn't Snape's classroom."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Hermione shoved him out of the way and opened the door. As she entered the room her mouth fell open. "Oh . . . My. . . God!"  
  
Ron and Harry entered behind her. "That's it!" Ron stated. "He's finally cracked."  
  
It certainly seemed so as the three looked around. Magical windows had appeared and they showed a beautiful sunny day. Around these windows were curtains made of purple velvet. The once plain wooden tables were now blue and purple. In fact the entire room was decked in these two colors. It seemed Snape had done some major remodeling. Instead of torches there was now a beautiful chandelier hanging from the ceiling. The classroom was filled with light even though Snape seemed to hate sunny weather and bright light. This was not a classroom they were used to.   
  
The other students seemed to notice the change as well. Well actually, who wouldn't? The other Gryffindors were looking around in awe. The Slytherins on the other hand were glaring in distaste. One of the students who seemed grateful for the change was Neville Longbottom. He wasn't his usual cowering self. "Isn't it great?" He asked the three dumbstruck friends.  
  
"Has Snape lost it?" Ron looked to Neville as though he would actually know.  
  
Neville just shrugged. "Haven't seen him since breakfast."  
  
"Let's find our seats." Hermione suggested.  
  
They wandered to the back row were they usually sat. When they sat down they saw that a small gift bag was placed on the desk in front of each of them. They were a bit cautious about touching them. Finally out of curiosity they grabbed the bags and opened them.  
  
"Look at this!" Gasped Hermione. She tipped her bag upside down and out tumbled chocolate frogs, two galleons, and a beautifully covered book. "Gifts?!"  
  
Harry and Ron were already eating candy out of their bags and looking at the Quidditch books they had gotten. The money was safely stowed in their pockets for later use. All the students where talking about the strange changes and the gifts so much it started to get hard to hear. The entire room went silent when the door opened.  
  
Draco Malfoy entered the room. "What the bloody Hell is going on?!" He practically shouted as he looked around in disgust.  
  
"Ten points from Slytherin." Announced an elderly woman as she entered the classroom from a side door. "Mr. Malfoy take your seat."  
  
"I can't its been . . . girlified!" Some of the Gryffindors sniggered at his terminology.  
  
"Thank you Mr. Malfoy for your word of the day. Now take your seat." The woman repeated sternly.  
  
"And who are you to tell me what to do." Malfoy challenged.  
  
The woman stood straight and gave him a glare that could have killed a man. "You obviously don't pay attention. My name is Aimee Snape. I would happen to be the mother of your professor, Severus Snape. Any other questions?" Draco backed down and took his seat cautiously, as though it would attack him. "No? Then I will continue as I intended." She shot one final glare in Malfoy's direction then turned to the rest of the class smiling. "As I said my name is Aimee Snape. I will be sitting in on many of your classes for the next few months. Though I am not officially a Professor your Headmaster has asked you treat me as if I am. I don't want this, I want to get to know each of you and hopefully gain friendship and trust. Now I don't mean that you will be allowed to disrespect my decorating or me . . .." She shot another glare at Draco. "As you all notice I have given you little gifts. These are NOT bribes these are simply my way of letting you know there is nothing you can't come to me for. Yes Miss. Granger?"  
  
"You seem to know a lot about us, by our gifts I mean, how?"  
  
"Very perceptive of you. Now some of you, especially the Slytherins, will scoff at this. Perhaps even you Hermione because you had a bad experience with Trelawney, but my husband is an expert Seer." Some of the Gryffindors sniggered and the Slytherins laughed outright. "Yes, yes! You can laugh but how could I possibly have known anything about you before I had even met you?"   
  
The students went quiet and looked around at each other. She was right. Not only did she seem to know them all by name she also knew where they sat and what they were interested in. Finally a Gryffindor girl spoke up. "Professor Snape could have told you." The students nodded and stated agreement.  
  
"I haven't seen my son in over a year much less talked to him. Last night was the first time in a long time, but I can't prove that. Believe what you will." Aimee turned around and glanced at the window. "It is getting later where IS Severus?" Right on cue the door opened and Snape was seen standing in the doorway.  
  
Snape entered his classroom and froze. What had happened to his classroom?! It looked like it had had a bad run in with Umbridge except it wasn't pink. He backed up and closed the door. Snape took a few deep breaths and leaned his forehead against the door. 'She's your mother Severus you can't hex her to death even though you really want to at the moment.' He reminded himself. He composed himself and placed his usual sneer upon his face. Taking a breath he threw open the door. He wanted to retreat as soon as he saw the room again but he did not.  
  
"Severus we thought you weren't going to join us."  
  
Snape ignored the comment and went straight to the point. "Mother would you mind explaining to me why my classroom has been . . .changed without my permission?"  
  
"It was too dark and dank so I decided to help it out a bit. Honestly I don't know how anyone learned in that atmosphere."  
  
"And yet somehow they did."  
  
"Severus!" She shot him an even more vial glare than the one Malfoy had gotten. It was Snape's first warning and he knew it next would come a lecture, then scolding, and if he pushed it to far there would be severe punishment. He brushed that off, after all he was no longer a child. "I think the students will be more apt to learn in a comfortable environment."  
  
Severus would fight this later not now. "Very well if you will take a seat I will begin to teach my class." He turned away from his mother who sat in a chair off to the side and picked up the knitting she had brought along. "Today you will notice that I have laid out no materials for you. This is because you are to create the potion from our last class together from memory. You will collect your ingredients and tools from my private stores. If anything is broken or out of place points will be taken. The potion is a simple one and should give you no trouble. Of course with some of you and your limited intelligence it may prove disastrous." He glared pointedly at Neville who had returned to his usual cowering appearance. "The potion as you recall is to cast a glamour. You may begin."  
  
All of the students rose from their chairs and went to the private stores, everyone except Hermione. She began to set up her work area first. Snape had to give her credit; she obviously knew what she was doing, although he would never admit it out loud. She also, apparently, had gotten use to his schedule of assignments because she had brought some of her own ingredients and supplies.   
  
Once the other students had left the stores she walked in and he could see her gathering the rest of what she needed. Once back to her station she set the water boiling and began to crush the rattlesnake fangs with care. She had potential as an apprentice it was a shame she was a mudblood much less Potter's friend. Snape watched carefully as she measured the Phoenix tears and Dragons blood with precision, mixing them with powdered rattlesnake fangs before adding the entire mixture to the boiling water. She then added dried Kalostor weed and the liquid turned a deep red, steaming vehemently.  
  
Snape stepped closer but made sure to look as though his gaze was traveling the room. Unfortunately he didn't notice Neville's potion turn a horrid orange instead of red. He was now staring over Hermione with his usual glare but really he was interested to see if she was going to properly brew this potion. Though he had said this was a simple task it was far from, even with the directions right in front of you.  
  
Hermione could feel Snape's eyes on her but felt nothing except annoyance. She crushed the newt eyes she was busy with. She wouldn't be able to add them for another 3 minutes, and then it would be another 2 before the chopped Beserk tails. As time passed she added each ingredient at its correct time. Finally she was just about done. She added the spring water and stirred counterclockwise fifteen times fast and clockwise five times slow. Her potion was now clear with a slight froth on top. She collected some into a vial, labeling it carefully.  
  
Snape was shocked. She'd probably be the only one all day that would get this. He heard clapping from the corner and his slight lift off spirit sank back down. He turned to see his mother beaming at Hermione. 'She's going to make a scene. I can tell' Snape thought dismally.   
  
"Congratulations Miss. Granger! This is perfect in every way! Severus you must be very proud of this young lady."  
  
"Not in particular. She's a spoiled little know it all." Snape seethed and it almost hurt to see the pain in Hermione's eyes. 'Why should I care if I'm hurting her?'  
  
"SEVERUS SNAPE YOU WILL TAKE THAT BACK THIS INSTANT!!! This young lady is an amazing potion's student and deserves praise and house points for her success. Now apologize!" Everyone in the room coward at the sight of his mother in true rage. She seemed much taller and stronger, most would have rather been facing Voldemort than be on the receiving end of her anger.  
  
Snape felt suddenly much younger and in a lot more danger but he did not back down. "Mother you do not know her as I do, stay out of this." He had a reputation after all and he didn't want anyone to think he was afraid of his parents.  
  
"Severus Snape you are not too old to receive punishment. Trust me!" Her voice was pure malice and her eyes shot invisible daggers. The mood among the students had lightened and they were now trying to supress laughs at the sight of their most feared potions Professor getting an earful. "Apologize Severus!" His mother insisted when he made no attempt to do so.  
  
"Forgive me Miss Granger," The entire class seemed to be holding its breath. It was too much for Snape, he couldn't do this. "For telling the truth."  
  
Suddenly there was a loud thump and Snape let out a yell. His mother stood there with a satisfied look on her face and a board in her hand. "Now shall I spank you again or are you going to apologize properly." She raised the board when he didn't move.  
  
Snape stepped away from his mother quickly. "Forgive me Miss. Granger for . . ." He took a deep breath. "For my rudeness."  
  
"And 100 points for Gryffindor. Fifty for the potion and fifty for my son's behavior." His mother added happily.  
  
Hermione's eyes grew wide and people thought it was for the points, but suddenly Hermione lurched forward. "Neville no!" It was to late Neville dropped the Kalostor weed into a very ugly looking potion. Hermione just managed to push Neville out of the way before the potion exploded all over her. She screamed in agony as the hot liquid scalded her skin. Neville had not created a glamour potion but something much more dangerous. Hermione fell to the floor unconscious.  
  
"HERMIONE!!" Snape lunged forward. "Scourgify!" The potion cleared but when Snape tried to touch Hermione he leapt back as though he had touched a hot stovetop.  
  
His mother knelt down beside him. "Severus go get the antidote now! If you don't have any get the ingredients." Snape disappeared into his stores. "Well Mr. Longbottom it seems you have a knack for accidentally creating dangerous potions." She looked up to see the fear and worry written all over his face. "Don't worry she'll be all right once she's gotten the antidote."  
  
"What's happened to her?" Ron looked very, very pale and his shone brightly from held back tears.  
  
"Well her body has become a living-breathing stove you might say. If you were to touch her you would be immediately burned. It's called the Bodily Inferno."  
  
Snape came over caring everything they would need. Together they quickly brewed the antidote. They had to force Hermione to swallow the concoction. As Aimee checked Hermione's condition Snape turned on Neville.  
  
"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED SOMEONE! YOU'RE LUCKY SHE'S GOING TO BE ALRIGHT YOU STUPID . . ."  
  
"Severus that isn't going to help any. Can't you see he's sick with worry already?" His mother asked but it wasn't full of anger, but a soft plea.  
  
"He can't brew the simplest potions much less be of any use . . ."  
  
"Dear, potions isn't everyone's strong point. He has strengths elsewhere and you should not be so quick to judge his usefulness. Now help me get this girl to the infirmary before she's conscious and in extreme pain."  
  
Snape didn't bother asking why she didn't just use a spell. In the condition Hermione was in any magic that wasn't meant to heal could be dangerous. It was best to carry her. "Bottle samples of your potion and leave it on my desk labeled. Tomorrow I expect 3 feet of parchment on the Bodily Inferno. Any points you think are important should be included."  
  
Snape and Aimee slowly made their way to the Hospital Wing. Hermione whimpered as they pulled her up the stairs, one arm around both of their necks. There were boils all over her body and she still felt amazingly hot. Snape felt as though this were his fault. After all if he had been watching his class like he was supposed to he would have been able to stop Neville. Also if he hadn't been so hard on Hermione the fight would have been over long before the potion exploded. Another whimper escaped from Hermione, this one longer than the last and Snape realized she was awake. "Just a bit further Hermione." He didn't notice the odd glance his mother gave him.  
  
Aimee thought her ears were deceiving her. Had her son just made an encouraging remark in a soothing voice? She waited for some snide remark to follow but none came. She smiled broadly. Maybe there was a chance she could get it through his thick skull that he was acting like a complete git; it was just going to take some lessons of humility to get him there.  
  
"It hurts, it hurts." Hermione choked out.   
  
"I know dear. Just a bit further, you can make it." Aimee cooed focusing back on the young lady. They had finally reached the hospital wing and Madame Pompfrey came rushing toward them.  
  
"What happened?!"  
  
"Explosion." Severus stated as though that explained everything.  
  
"Mr. Longbottom accidentally created the Bodily Inferno. Severus and I gave her the antidote but she's terribly burned I'm afraid . . . and conscious."  
  
Madame Pompfrey ran to her cupboards and extracted a vile. She leaned Hermione's head back and poured the contents in her mouth. Hermione's face contorted into disgust. "Swallow it Hermione it will help." Hermione did as she was told and immediately went limp.  
  
Aimee and Snape laid her carefully onto a cot. "Will she scar?" Snape asked, trying not to sound to concerned.  
  
"No I think I can save her from that."  
  
"I must get back to my class." He turned to leave but then halted. "Pompfrey?" He kept his back to her.  
  
"Yes Severus?"  
  
"Keep me informed." He left before another word could be spoken.  
  
Pompfrey stood in shock at Snape's words but Aimee smiled again. 'This could actually work!' She thought in excitement. 'Time to put the next part of my plan into action!' She turned to the medi-witch. "I'll be leaving as well but please do contact me when I can speak with her." Aimee waited until Pompfrey nodded in agreement. Then she exited the Hospital Wing and headed for the dungeons.  
  
The rest of the day went uneventfully. Snape had been right in his first assumption; Hermione WAS the only one to brew the potion correctly. He waited anxiously for any news about Hermione but none came. Why was he so worried about her? It wasn't like him to care about students health and of all students the know it all mudblood. And yet he was worried sick that perhaps something had gone wrong. This sudden burst of sympathy did not make his mood any better as his last class of the day filed in. This was going to be the longest hour of his life.  
  
Ginny looked around the room with a giggle. Even though Harry and Ron had explained in detail what the room now looked like its appearance had surpassed their description. It helped Ginny's dismal mood concerning Hermione's health. Ginny was happy to find gifts had been given to her class also. Her bag contained two galleons and three sickles, chocolate frogs, and new brushes and paints. She smiled gleefully at the gifts that would help her finish her most recent masterpiece. She was busy painting an exquisite portrait of Harry and Ron playing wizards chess in front of a blazing fire in the Gryffindor common room. Hermione was seated next to Ron with her head resting upon his shoulder. She had started it two days ago then realized she didn't have enough paint to finish it.  
  
Ginny found a note attached to the bag and frowned. As far as she could see no one else had received notes. She pulled the piece of parchment out of the beautiful envelope and read what it said.  
  
Miss. Ginny Weasley,  
  
I have enclosed extra money, as I know art supplies are expensive. I know your parents can only afford what is needed so I though you should have some money to buy what you WANT.  
  
Aimee Snape.  
  
Ginny blushed a bit at the mention of her family's money situation, but pushed her embarrassment aside. It was very generous of Mrs. Snape to think of everyone's gifts in depth not to mention giving the gifts in the first place. Ginny wondered how Snape had turned out so differently from his parents. Then she thought back to numerous discussions with Hermione on how they thought Snape was just putting on a mask of cruelty. One theory of why he did this was that his parents expected it of him, but that theory was now shot down the drain. That left Ginny with only one conclusion, it was because of the spy work for Voldemort.  
  
Ginny looked up to see Mrs. Snape making her way towards her. " Hello Mrs. Snape. Thank you for the gifts, they're wonderful. You really didn't have to."  
  
"Oh, nonsense dear I enjoy giving. Besides you need to finish that painting." Aimee pulled up a seat beside her.  
  
"Well thank you." She already knew that Aimee's husband was a Seer.  
  
"Don't mention it, it was my pleasure. I was wondering if you would do me a favor?"  
  
"I'll do my best."  
  
"I was wondering if you would mind painting a painting a family portrait for my husband and me?"  
  
"Well I'm really not all that talented. You'd probably be disappointed . . ." Ginny tried to explain.  
  
"Oh posh! I've seen some of your work, it's amazing!" Aimee touched the blushing young woman's shoulder.  
  
"How?!" Ginny squeaked. "I never show anyone but my family and closest friends."  
  
"I know your mother dear. Not well anymore, but that's another thing, I was hoping you could invite her to Hogwarts so I could catch up with her. Anyway, when I was over at your house one time, you were all at school; she showed me some of your paintings. That was three years ago." Aimee explained.  
  
"Ugh!" Ginny groaned. "Three years ago I couldn't paint worth garbage."  
  
"Well then I won't be disappointed at all. What you refer to as "garbage" was amazing work. Please do this for me. I'll pay you."  
  
"I'll do it, but I don't need to be paid." Ginny insisted, remembering her mother's lectures on politeness.  
  
"Well we'll see. When would be a good time for you? We'll need to work it so Severus is free."  
  
Ginny suddenly realized what she had just agreed to. She had just agreed to paint a portrait of Severus Snape, the critic of the century. Well it was too late to turn back now. "I'm free at any time except Quidditch practice and matches."  
  
"Oh that's right you're one of the Gryffindors new beaters aren't you?"  
  
"Yes." Ginny beamed. Ever since Harry had rejoined the team she had been placed in the beater position. It didn't bother her in the least. In fact on some days when she was upset she took particular joy in pretending the bludger was Draco Malfoy's head. In one memorable game she was so mad that when she hit the bludger her bat cracked in half and they had to call a time out.  
  
"I'll talk to Severus and get back to you okay?"  
  
"All right. Oh, um, I have a question. Now I don't know how true this is, even though I heard it from two very reliable sources, but did you actually spank Professor Snape?"  
  
At this Aimee broke into a hearty laugh. "Yes and I surprised even myself, but he deserved it."  
  
Ginny laughed as well at the thought of her Professor getting due punishment, especially in such a manner. "I wasn't sure. You know how rumors spread in this castle." At this point Snape entered his classroom. Ginny's eyes met his as he glanced in her direction. She was surprised not to see the usual malice. 'He's probably afraid he's going to get . . . SPANKED!' Ginny held back the laughter that wanted to escape with difficulty.  
  
Snape gave the class their assignment then went to grading papers. He kept getting distracted though because Ginny kept staring at him. 'Why is the Weasley girl peeking up at me every chance she gets?' He wondered then sighed. 'Do I even have to ask after today's little scene?' Snape rose from his chair and began writing vocabulary words on the board. Suddenly his mother began measuring him with a measuring tape. He tried to ignore her until she took waist measurements and he got tangled in the measuring tape. "Mother! What are you doing?" He asked in a hissed whisper.  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing you silly goose? Now hold still." She didn't bother lowering her voice. Now the entire class was staring at them.  
  
"Why are you measuring me?"  
  
"You need new robes. I got rid of your old ones."  
  
"WHAT?!" Snape exploded.  
  
His mother winced. "You don't need to shout Severus I have impeccable hearing."  
  
"We'll talk about this later for now I would prefer if you went and visited dad for a while." Snape attempted to be as gentle as possible, Lord knows he didn't need another scene today.  
  
His mother stared at him for a moment. "All right. Just be sure to meet us for supper we have some things to discuss. His mother gave a nod to Ginny then exited. The rest of the class went smoothly.  
  
At the end of class Snape kept Ginny behind. He could see the confusion in her eyes. "Is there any news on Miss. Granger's condition?"  
  
Ginny was shocked. 'When did he start caring?' She wondered. " No Professor. I was just heading to the Hospital Wing now?"  
  
"May I accompany you?"  
  
"Of course." Ginny picked up her bag and let him lead her out. 'Hmmm.' Ginny thought. 'What's going on here?'  
  
A/N: Well that's chapter three. Do see what I mean about it being longer? Thank you Crookykanks for reviewing and obviously this chapter answered your question. Yes they will visit his classes. You're seeing into future chapters that I have planned and yes she's going to try. Keep reading and reviewing! 


	4. Getting Married?

Title: Why Me?  
Chapter 4: Joys of Marriage Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me duh!  
  
A/N: I am so sorry this took so long to get up. My parents tried to forbid me from visiting this sight but I won out. Also I dislocated my shoulder and have been on the mend. To all my reviewers thank you bunches. A few quick things before I get into the story. Marchioness Sweet Flower: Severus is starting to feel a normal human emotion . . . guilt. Don't worry though he's not going to let anyone figure that out . . . at least not any of his students. Elfobsession2931: Not really a Snape/ Hermione, she's going to play a much more minor role than it seems at this point. She will continue to be in the story though. Crookykanks: His mother is going to do that but she's going to bring someone from the outside into the school. Just wait and see. Reaka: Like I said above Snape is starting to feel a human emotion, guilt. He'll start feeling more as time goes on. Also thank you to Reaka and Kyra Invictus Black for the robe idea. That is going to play a huge role in the next chapter.  
  
Chapter Four: The Joys of Marriage  
  
Ginny and Snape entered the Hospital wing in silence. They had tried several times to make conversation, but it had been too forced. To tell the truth it was enough that they weren't trying to kill each other. They now were shifting uncomfortably under Madame Pompfrey's questioning eyes.  
  
"We've come to see how Hermione is doing." Ginny finally announced.  
  
"She's right over there." Madame Pompfrey gestured towards a bed in the corner.  
  
"She's not in very good condition. She isn't scarred but the potion caused some internal damage."  
  
Ginny was already beside Hermione when Snape joined her. He was a bit hesitant though he didn't let it show. Did he really want to know how serious Hermione's injuries were? Weather or not he wanted to know or not he finally stood at the end of her bed. He was quite surprised to find Hermione sitting up in bed reading a book. 'I thought Pompfrey said she wasn't in good condition. She looks fine to me.' What should he say? He wanted his concern masked, it would do him no good to have her spreading rumors. "Miss Granger . . ."  
  
She held up a finger to silence him. Finally she put the book down, obviously finishing the paragraph she had been on. She took a drink of water then looked at Snape. "I came to inquire about your health."  
  
Hermione seemed a bit surprised and raised an eyebrow toward Ginny. Then looking back at Snape she said. "I'm doing better, though I am constantly thirsty." Her voice was a hoarse whisper.  
  
"Oh Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed in horror. "Your voice."  
  
Hermione waved her hand dismissively. "It's temporary, I'll live." She coughed and then grabbed the glass of water again.  
  
"You always have to be the little Heroine don't you?" Snape tried his best at a sneer even though he wasn't in the mood.  
  
"What would you have had me done? Let your mother, Neville, and you get hit?"  
  
Snape didn't answer. He knew she had done the right thing. He had to admit that, if only to himself. "How long will you be gone from class?"  
  
"Pompfrey hasn't told me. Knowing her, longer than I need to be. Please have my homework sent to me. I'll catch up on brewing potions when I'm allowed out of here." Hermione's voice gave out on the last words. She drank more water and tried to clear her throat.  
  
"Very well. You're already ahead of your class so I won't argue that you need supervision while brewing. Good day Miss. Granger. I will check in on you again to collect written assignments." With that Snape swept out of the room. He was confident he had handled the situation very well. He was quite relieved to know that Hermione would recover fully.  
  
He headed back toward the dungeons to clean up and grade papers. That's when he remembered his mother's request to discuss something with him. He fleetingly had the idea to ignore her, but he knew that would only make it worse. Holding back the urge to disappear for a few days, Severus headed for the Great Hall.  
  
Ginny sat at Hermione's side. Her friend seemed exhausted. Her eyes didn't hold the same glimmer of her usual spirit. It was as though that short conversation with Snape had drained her completely. Ginny watched as her friend brought the glass of water to her lips again.  
  
"So," Hermione's voice rasped. "What's with Snape?"  
  
Ginny shrugged. "I don't know. I'm sure his mother has something to do with it though."  
  
"I like his mother. She came to see me just a bit ago. Have you met her yet?"  
  
"Yes." Ginny grimaced. "You're not going o believe what I did."  
  
"What did you do now?"  
  
"I agreed to paint a portrait of the Snape family."  
  
Hermione made a noise, which Ginny was sure, was laughter, but sounded more like a cough. "Well good luck to you!"  
  
"It's not funny Hermione!"  
  
"I'm sorry Gin. I just can't imagine Snape being happy with even the best likeness."  
  
"I know but I gave Mrs. Snape my word." Ginny felt a terrible lurch of her stomach at the thought.  
  
"Don't worry she won't let Snape ridicule you." Hermione suddenly broke into a fit of coughing.  
  
Madame Pompfrey came rushing to her side. "All right that's quite enough. Miss. Weasley you'll have to go now. Hermione needs her rest."  
  
Ginny said her good-byes then hurried to catch Harry and Ron for supper. She was questioning herself wether to tell them about Snape's uncharacteristic worries for Hermione or not. She decided to keep quiet for now. After all she held something over him now. If he decided to be a jerk she'd threaten to tell everyone he was going soft. She knew it was blackmail but a girl had to do what a girl had to do.  
  
Severus Snape joined his parents at the staff table. They were busy chatting with the other Professors. Snape did not like the way his parents were getting along with the staff so well. It would only prove to be more embarrassing for him he was sure. He found that placement had been rearranged so that he was now sitting in between his parents. 'Great!' He thought despairingly. 'Now they can come at me from both sides.' He sat down in between his parents and waited for the lecture. Just like he had done as a child when he had done something wrong. He wondered sometimes if his parents noticed that he had grown up. After five minutes he wondered why his parents didn't say anything. This went on for most of supper causing him the inability to enjoy his dinner.  
  
It was becoming complete torture when finally his mother looked up. "Visited Miss Granger earlier. She seems all right and Madame Pompfrey assures me she will recover fully." Snape nodded his head waiting for her to get to her point. "Did you happen to check on her?" Aimee asked sounding way to innocent.  
  
" I did." Snape saw his mother's hopeful look and quickly added. "To see how long she would be absent from class and to arrange making up work."  
  
Aimee was a bit upset but didn't give up. "You weren't the slightest bit worried?"  
  
"No. Why should I be?"  
  
Aimee sighed. 'Looks like it's going to take longer than I thought. Oh well he's the one who will suffer.' She decided to change the subject but she certainly wouldn't forget it. "Your father and I would like to discuss something of great importance with you Sevi."  
  
Severus cringed at the nickname. "Yes, you mentioned that earlier. What is it you would you like to discuss with me?"  
  
"Well for one," His father started. "Are you seeing anyone?"  
  
Snape choked on the biscuit he had been in the middle of eating. He drank a large swig of wine before turning to his father. "What?"  
  
"Are you seeing anyone . . . intimately?" Isaac added almost as an afterthought.  
  
"No." Snape stated firmly. He could tell by the shaking of Minerva's shoulders that she could hear everything they were saying.  
  
"Well your mother and I think it is time you should find somebody and start settling down."  
  
'Oh God! Not this discussion.' Snape just wanted to escape. "Do we have to discuss this now?" He asked as he glared at Minerva, who was obviously trying to contain her laughter.  
  
"Yes!" His mother insisted slamming down the fork. She now had the attention of everyone in the Great Hall. "Severus you're a grown man. Well past when most people marry. It is our wish that you would marry."  
  
"After all," His father jumped in. "we're expecting you to carry on the Snape name."  
  
"Severus I long to be a grandmother. The way you're going I won't be alive to see my FIRST grandchild." Aimee was obviously unaware that the entire student body was listening to and watching her.  
  
"Mother please don't use the guilt trip on me. It won't work." Snape was trying not to look at the students, teachers, or his parents. That left him his plate to stare at.  
  
"I'm not using the "guilt trip". I'm using the truth!"  
  
"Aimee dear calm down. Son it's not that we're trying to push you," 'Are too!!' Snape thought. "It's just we want to see you happily married before we pass away."  
  
Snape took a deep breath. "Look, Mum, Dad, I know that there are reasons behind what you are doing. What you have to realize is that I also have reasons for why I am not married." Minerva was now barely able to keep from breaking out in laughter. She was presently giggling behind her napkin. 'Like a silly school girl.' Snape wanted to lean over and smack her a good one for even finding this remotely amusing.  
  
"Well?" His mother asked.  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"What are your reasons?"  
  
"I can't tell you at the moment," Snape was now desperate, knowing that he must sound like a stupid child making excuses. He wished now more than ever that he could break his promise to Dumbledore and tell them about his work in the Order. "But please believe me when I tell you they are important."  
  
"Severus I've been a mother long enough to tell when you are just trying to avoid a subject. You can't tell me your reasons because you don't have any."  
  
"Mother can we please discuss this later? Everyone is starring."  
  
"No we can not discuss this later." She was firm but she lowered her voice. "Look Severus I know that marriage can be nerve racking, believe me."  
  
"Remember Severus, your mother and I had an arranged marriage. We didn't start out a happy couple. We weren't a happy couple even after you were born. We fought all the time until you were about seven. You should remember that."  
  
And Snape did, all to well. He was forced to recall Potter's trip into his pensieve. Harry had seen what most people thought possible of Snape's parents, once they'd met them that was, true rage and malice. Even now they had a frightening tempers, but they weren't easily provoked. Back then had been a different story. His parents had hated each other and because of that couldn't stand to be around him. Each saw the other in him. It had been terrible to grow up that way. He lived in constant fear as a child. More than once had they hit him out of frustration. Once he was seven though it all suddenly stopped. To this day he still didn't know quite how it had happened. His parents had felt horrible about how they had treated him. They did their best to make up for it and Severus had given them a second chance. He never held it against them but damage had already been done. By the time they could truly love him Snape had grown use to being on his own. That was one reason he now preferred solitude. It just felt natural.  
  
"Love can blossom anywhere son. You just have to give it a chance." His father assured him.  
  
His mother looked thoughtful for a moment then said. "Severus are you gay?"  
  
This was too much for McGonagall she burst out in hysterical laughter. She fell from her chair clutching her sides. "MOTHER!!!"  
  
"What? There is nothing to be ashamed of. Lots of men are gay these days. I still love you and so does your father."  
  
"I am not gay mother. What would make you think such a thing?" Severus knew he was turning red with embarrassment. Not only was McGonagall laughing but so was everyone else. If he could only hex them and get away with it he would.  
  
"Well you never had any girlfriends in school. Come to think of it," Aimee looked quite confused. "You didn't really have any guy friend either. Did you have ANY friends?"  
  
Snape scowled at her last comment then decided he'd had enough. "I am not gay mother, thank you. And for your information I am not married because I haven't met any woman who I've felt that way about. Also I don't trust easily and without trust there is no love." Snape stormed away, exiting out the side door."  
  
"Well at least that's settled. It's a good thing I found that out though or the person I've invited would do me no good." Aimee watched as McGonagall pulled herself into her seat trying to regain her composure.  
  
"What?" Isaac looked at his wife and smiled. "Aimee what do you have up your sleeves?"  
  
"Just a little surprise. Something to push Severus in the right direction." She smiled lovingly at her husband.  
  
"Well that was weird."  
  
"Right Harry and what about this day has been normal?" Ron snorted as he piled more food on his plate.  
  
'If they only knew.' Ginny thought to herself with a smile. She had kept her word to herself and told no one about what she had witnessed. It was her little secret for now.  
  
The boys hadn't checked in on Hermione yet. Harry had explained that Ron had insisted on eating first. 'Just like a boy! Stomach first, friends second. In Ron's case girlfriend.' Ginny still couldn't believe her brother had finally found the courage to ask Hermione out. Now she wished he hadn't. It was so totally wrong to have your best friend be your brother's girlfriend. Ginny had finally gotten over it though and knew Hermione wouldn't tell Ron anything she didn't want her to. Ginny looked up to where Snape had been seated only moments before and she was lost in thought again.  
  
Snape slammed the door to his private quarters shut with a bang. In a few large steps he was across the room and yanking the door to his bedroom open. After slamming that door shut as well he placed the highest wards he knew on it. Once done with that he flopped down on his bed, pulling a large pillow over his face he let out a frustrated scream. It helped a little but he was still too furious to think straight.  
  
He should have known they would bring up marriage. It was only natural for parents to want that. Snape had of course thought of marriage in his younger years, but that seemed centuries ago. After Voldemort it wasn't an option and so Snape had put it completely out of his mind. He hadn't thought of such things in years and even if he had he brushed it off as ridicules. No woman would ever want to be with him and that was fine with him.  
  
Sighing, he just about got ready for bed then remembered the stack of papers that needed to be corrected. Forgetting his bodies exhaustion he flooed to his office. Snape was sure it wouldn't take him more than two hours but was certain he wouldn't return to his room until much later. He refused to be anywhere near hi parents at the moment. He sat at his desk and began.  
  
Snape woke to blissful silence. No nagging mothers this morning. Crawling out of bed slightly groggy, he hadn't returned until early morning, he headed for his wardrobe. Opening the door he was just about to grab a set of his usual robes when he jumped back in fright. "Oh anything but this!" He whined. "I am not going out in those things. I wouldn't dare even touch them." His wardrobe was not filled with his usual crisp black robes but the ugliest most horrible things he could ever have imagined. The robes before him were in an array of colors and prints, none of them even hopeful for rescue. One pair was a deep shade of purple with round, yellow smiley faces on it that were making grotesque faces at him. Another kept on fading from pastel blue to pink, to green, to yellow and so on. Another pair was what muggles would call tie-dye.  
  
Snape slammed the door shut. He was sure he could find at least one of his old black pair. He should have remembered to talk to his mother about the robes thing, but with what had happened last night he had totally forgotten. Finding nothing he stared with dread at the wardrobe. Pulling open the door slowly he looked in despairingly at his options. 'Well, which one?'  
  
Finally deciding on a set he went to shower and face the day. Though, truthfully, he would much rather crawl back in bed and never come out. He would not give them that pleasure though. He would face them and keep his composure. He hoped.  
  
Harry choked on his food in surprise. That could not be Snape. No, this was too good to be true. Where was Collin? Harry needed a camera and quick! "Collin! Collin!"  
  
"Yeah Harry?" Collin rushed forward eager to do anything for Harry Potter.  
  
"I need this." Harry blurted as he pulled the camera from Collin's hands. Harry turned and began to take as many pictures as he could. This was something he was sure everyone was going to want to remember.  
  
By this point everyone in the Great Hall had caught sight of Professor Snape. Laughter reverberated against the walls and echoed loudly. Snape turned his deadly glare on them. Unfortunately Snape wearing robes with smiley faces on them wasn't quite so menacing. Turning his back on them he continued on to his seat. He sat at the table completely ignoring them. 'I am going to kill someone! I swear I will! Why me God? Why the bleedin Hell me?'  
  
Dumbledore stood to address the school. "Please quiet down. Professor Snape, I must say, I find the change refreshing." Dumbledore flashed Snape a grin, and with out anyone noticing, nodded in approval at Aimee who nodded back. "Now as you've all noticed for the past two weeks of school we have sadly been without a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. We unfortunately were having a hard time finding someone who would do the job. Not to worry though you will have your Dark Arts class. May I introduce Professor Callie Darcy, your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."  
  
Severus' head snapped up. He caught sight of the beautiful young woman bow elegantly. Her dark auburn hair was pulled away from her almost pale face. Her cheeks were rosy like that of a porcelain doll. Her ruby lips shone brightly and were upturned in a stunning smile. The green of her piercing eyes was like emeralds caught in the sunlight. Snape suddenly felt trapped. "Oh no! The Demon child from Hell!"  
  
A/N: Oooooo! Who is this girl? Keep reading and find out why he seems to not like her. Again sorry for this update taking so long. Please keep reading and reviewing. 


	5. Attack of the Killer Robes

Title: Why Me?  
Chapter 5: Demon Child all Grown Up or Attack of the Killer Robes. (I couldn't decide)  
Rating: PG-13 

Disclaimer: Doesn't belong to me! Sighs heavily.

A/N: Okay I am really sorry this took this long but my computer decided to erase the chapter I was working on when I had just finished. I had to start all over again! Stupid computer! Then the rest of my computer decided to break. On top of that I dislocated (again) and broke my shoulder and had to have surgery. Any way this probably isn't one of my best chapters but bear with me. Thanks to all my reviewers. I really hope you will continue reading. Oh by the way I know Snape seems kind of out of character and I'm trying hard to correct that. I'm just not used to writing "mean" characters. This is probably gonna be really short too.

Chapter five: Demon Child all Grown Up or Attack of the Killer Robes

Snape stared in disbelief at the woman currently being introduced. That was Callie? That beautiful young woman was the wild, smart-ass, annoy-Severus-as-much-as-I-can Callie Darcy? Well time certainly had changed her. Severus was eleven years older than Callie was, but she had somehow always managed to turn up wherever he went. She had driven him up the wall and back down again when she was growing up. Her parents were busy people and had asked Snape's mother if she would baby-sit Callie for them. His mother being the kind, loving person she was had of course accepted. In this way Callie had grown up around Severus and learned what made him tick.

"Look dear it's Callie. Oh what a nice surprise!" His mother stated excitedly but very obviously not surprised.

Snape turned his head to face his mother, feeling the suspicion rise. "Mother, you wouldn't happen to have anything to do with this would you?" He asked through gritted teeth.

Aimee seemed not to hear him as Dumbledore had finished introducing Callie and she was waving her over. "Come sit by me Callie dear." Aimee motioned to an empty seat between her and Severus.

Snape wanted to strangle his mother and was reaching for her when Callie pulled out the chair to sit down. Severus balled his hand into a fist and placed it against his mouth to keep from doing anything further. He did not want to be sitting next to Callie especially with the robes he was currently wearing. He was now certain his mother had something to do with Callie being here.

"Thank you Aimee. Hello Severus." Callie did a double take and seemed to be forcing a laugh down. "You seem to have changed since I last saw you. Especially your choice of wardrobe." She had to stop there or she was going to start laughing.

"Yes well this is temporary. You can thank my mother for this." Snape motioned to his robes.

"Very well." She turned to face Aimee Snape. "Thank you. I don't think I shall ever forget this. Where is a camera when you need one? " Callie's eyes fell on Harry who was just finishing up taking pictures of Snape. "Mr. Potter when you develop those pictures I would like a couple if you wouldn't mind."

"Of course Professor Darcy." Harry went back to his table laughing joyfully even through Snape's deadly glare.

"Hmmm, I like him." Callie sighed then turned her attention back to Severus. "So I hear you are the potions professor here. I thought you would have been more likely to take the Dark Arts position but now that I've seen you --"

"Callie I swear to Merlin if you start your usual annoying chatter I will personally instruct Peeves to hang you from a chandelier somewhere."

"Oh Severus, are you in a bad mood?" Callie leaned her head on his shoulder and gazed innocently up at him. "Is this all because of a silly set of robes? Really I thought you had a little bit more strength than that."

"Have you seen my classroom! Even my quarters have been invaded! And now on top of my parents, Dumbledore, and the rest of the school I have to deal with you. Excuse me if I'm not jumping for joy at the idea. Why me for heaven's sake!" He tried not to raise his voice to loud.

"Well I think you jumping for joy over anything would be asking too much now wouldn't it?" Callie's voice turned bitter and she turned away from him. "But showing some happiness doesn't seem like an impossible task."

Snape did not answer her. He was tired and hungry, but certainly not going to be able to remedy either. Besides he really didn't care to know what had caused her sudden mood change. He had a hard enough time with his mother; he didn't need to try to unscramble Callie's moods too. Deciding breakfast was not going to get any better he left the hall, ignoring the snickering going on. He would be able to squeeze in a few moments of silence before classes began. He did not notice that Callie was also leaving the Great Hall.

* * *

Aimee watched as the innocent teasing turned into a fight. She felt annoyance rise. Callie and Severus's last meeting had not ended well, but Aimee thought that after so many years they should have been over it. This meant that she was going to have to take drastic measures as a matchmaker. She knew that if she didn't intervene Severus would never find a wife and Aimee thought that the best candidate was Callie. She had dealt with Severus's behavior for a long time and certainly seemed like she could handle it. That alone made her number one on the list. Now on the other hand it seemed like Aimee was going to have to work some "magic" to bring them together.

"Isaac do you think you could talk to Severus for me? He seems to be ignoring me and I think he might listen to you a bit more."

"Of course dear but about what?" Isaac seemed truly perplexed.

"Oh honestly dear! About Callie and everything else I've been working on improving."

"Aimee I don't see why you need to "improve" our son. Yes I admit he can be cold, and rude, and pessimistic, and -- all right I'll talk to him. But what am I supposed to say? Snap out of it Severus your being a baby?"

"Well that's a start." Aimee stated flatly. As though it was a perfectly logical thing to say to a man of Severus's age.

"Aimee." Isaac gave her a reprimanding look.

"All right so maybe not that, but you'll think of something. He is your son after all."

"Oh and he isn't yours?" Isaac asked teasingly.

"Well he certainly didn't get this from me." She joked back.

"Oh I'm sure. Who's the one scheming against him here?"

"I am not scheming I'm simply -- all right so maybe he did get some of it from me." Aimee laughed along with her husband as they both went back to their breakfasts.

* * *

Callie walked through the familiar halls of Hogwarts as she tried to calm down. She new what she had gotten mad over was petty but still that man needed a serious attitude adjustment. She should have known better than to think things would have changed with him. She had known him all of her life and yet it still amazed her at how proud and rude he could be. "Insufferable man!"

"Talking about Severus are we?" A familiar, annoying voice asked. "Shouldn't talk about the potions professor in that way. Might get you into trouble."

"Peeves I am no longer a student, in fact I am a Professor and may talk about him in what ever manner I see fit." Callie continued to walk and paid no attention to the poltergeist.

"A professor! My, my climbed the ladder of success have we. Ah but still that awkward child inside, still begging to get detentions. Done anything naughty lately, Raven?" Peeves laughed in delight when this statement caused her to stop.

Callie turned on Peeves in a whirl of movement. "Conicio!"

Peeves flew across the room with a screech, to the amusement of some passing students. He turned to glare at Callie and blew a loud raspberry.

"Careful what slips out of that mouth of yours Peeves. I'm very good friends with the Bloody Baron and I'm sure he'd love to order out some punishment." Callie still stood at the ready should Peeves decide he wasn't quite done being a complete fool. She was a bit disappointed when he flew off in a hurry and didn't look back. "Stupid poltergeist." She placed her wand back in its pocket and made her way towards her classroom still brooding. She gave no further thought to what Peeves had inquired though perhaps she should have.

* * *

Severus's day was for the most part uneventful and he was greatly thankful for that. His mother had seemed to have found some other way to amuse herself and his classes were quite thanks to the absence of Miss. Granger. As for any feelings of guilt or sympathy for the annoying little brat they had disappeared. There had been plenty of detentions to give out thanks to his robes and snickering students and he was feeling back to his old self. It was the last class of the day and Severus was actually quite certain nothing would go wrong when suddenly Weasley's cauldron began to steam red smoke that was quickly filling the room. Well so much for a quite hour. At least he would be able to give a detention.

Severus stalked over to the panicking boy. "Well Weasley you have once again managed to wreck a perfectly easy potion. Fifty points from Gryffindor and --" His sentence was cut off when he let out a howl of pain as all the smiley faces on his robes bit into his flesh. It wasn't hard enough to break skin but it was painful none the less. Severus though thoroughly in pain was suddenly grateful that there were no smiley faces in a certain area that would have been beyond painful.

All the students were starring in confusion and some where trying to hold back laughter even though they didn't know what was going on. As all of this was occurring the cauldron was still spewing smoke that was quickly filling the room. Students were coughing and choking and began heading for the door. Others stood unsure what to do , not wanting to get a detention for leaving a classroom without the teachers permission. They all new Snape well enough to know that even if the room was full of smoke and they were suffocating he would still give them a detention if they left without his permission.

Severus was not really paying any attention to the students and could care less whether they left or not. All he wanted was for the faces on his robes to release him. "By Merlin you stupid soddy robes!" Severus soon found out that insulting them only caused them to bite harder. So as his students retreated from the classroom he stood perfectly still and silent until the robes released him. Then he went to go find his mother and have a few words with her. He didn't care if the whole bloody castle heard him.

A/N: Okay so not one of my best or longest chapters but I hope you'll forgive me and enjoy it anyway. I want to give a huge thanks to my new Beta reader Kyra Invictus Black who happens to be my next door neighbor and the one who introduced me to this sight, so I owe her a lot. I would also like to thank all of my reviewers you guys keep me writing so keep reviewing. I'll try to make the next chapter a little longer and hopefully a little more interesting. Oh and for those who are wondering Conicio is throw in Latin.


	6. Father Son Have Heart to We Can Hope

Title: Why Me?  
Chapter 6: Father and Son Have a Heart to -- Well We Can Hope.  
Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: The only thing that belongs to me is Callie Darcy everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.

A/N: Where have all my reviewers gone :( ! Thank you Reaka for being my lone reviewer so far for chapter five. Remember the more you review the more likely I am to update. This may be a short chap too. Sorry!

Chapter six: Father and Son Have a Heart to -- Well We Can Hope.

Aimee sat in a secluded part of the library thoroughly involved in her book when a very angry Potions Professor came crashing in. She looked up to find her son, who had changed into a different set of robes, standing over her in obvious anger. "Is something the matter dear?" Aimee asked in a whisper not wanting to disturb the studying students.

"Wrong? Oh what could possibly be wrong mother? Except the fact that I just got attacked by a set of killer robes!" Severus bellowed, not caring in the slightest if he was in a library.

"Well you must have said something to upset them. Are you terribly hurt? Who won you or the robes? And please lower your voice we are in a library." Aimee was doing her best not to laugh but the situation was just too priceless.

"That's not even funny mother! And as for the robes they are currently being burned. My question is what will this set do when I insult it, strangle me to death?"

"Don't be ridicules. Now if you'll excuse me I am in the middle of a very good book."

Aimee raised the book to continue reading and Severus managed to catch the title Poisonous Snakes and Where to Find Them. "Oh no you don't!" Severus snatched the book away from her. "That's it this has got to stop!"

"What has got to stop? The only thing around here that needs to stop is your behavior."

"That's what I'm talking about!"

"What is going on back here?" Madame Pince stood glaring at them. "Lower your voices immediately or leave my library."

"Oh shove it you old bag." Severus spat at her.

"Severus really! Where are your manners?" Aimee gasped.

Madame Pince turned several different shades before screeching. "PROFESSOR SNAPE THIS IS AN OUTRAGE! I DEMAND YOU LEAVE MY LIBRARY AT ONCE OR I WILL NOTIFY THE HEADMASTER!"

"Now, now Pince you shouldn't be raising your voice in a library." Snape shot at her.  
"THAT'S IT!" Madame Pince stormed away obviously in search of Dumbledore.

"Severus how could you. I demand you go and make a complete apology to Madame Pince this instant."

"No." Severus stated flatly.

Aimee's eyes narrowed and she stood from her seat, hissing menacingly. "What did you just say?" Aimee was taking on a very frightening look very quickly.

"I said no mother. I am no longer a child and I don't have to listen to you anymore." Snape was firm but he was certainly not unaware of his mothers anger.

"Severus Romulus Snape you may no longer be a child, though your behavior states otherwise, but you are still my son and therefore are not allowed to speak to me like that. Furthermore, if you would learn to behave yourself I wouldn't have to be ordering you around." Her tone was a dark one and she had raised her voice to make it even more menacing. The students were enthralled and scared to death at the same time. How quickly Aimee had transformed from a loving mother to a strict mother.

"So you admit your staying here is to torture me into submission. To turn me into a weak, soft -hearted fool!" Severus's anger was matching her own and it could have become quite ugly had Dumbledore not burst in at that moment followed by Isaac Snape and Professor Callie, and of course a fuming Madame Pince.

"ENOUGH!" Dumbledore's voice boomed over Aimee and Severus's argument.

"You see Headmaster. They are destroying the peace of my library and Professor Snape insulted me right here in front of all the students." Madame Pince whined.

"Not like you didn't deserve it." Severus mumbled.

"You see there he goes again! I demand he be forbidden to enter this library until further notice."

"It is your library and you may do what you like with it Madame, but I think it might be a bad image to set for yourself don't you think? Besides we must set a good example for the students. Forgive and Forget, isn't that right?" It was the politest way Dumbledore could basically say; No Bloody Way, without actually coming out and saying it.

"Oh I suppose. Right now though I insist that he leave. He has caused enough trouble as it is."

"With pleasure." Severus pushed past them and out the door still fuming.

"Excuse me Headmaster." Isaac Snape went after his son. Perhaps now was the time for that talk. He chased down Severus who seemed to be speed walking to wherever he was going. "Severus wait. Son we need to have a talk."

"If you haven't noticed now is not a good time."

Isaac stepped in front of his son. "No, Severus now is the best time. Please."

Severus sighed but nodded realizing his father might be more understanding than his mother was. "Very well."

Severus and his father found an empty classroom and each took a seat. There was a long moment when neither spoke and it seemed to drag on forever. "If you've forgotten you mentioned needing to talk to me." Severus finally broke the silence.

"Look this was really your mother's idea." Isaac began.

"Oh wonderful."

"Now don't start with me Severus. Your mother may be driving you nuts but she has every reason too. You've been making every student's life here a living hell, well except for the Slytherins of course; your mother is just giving you a taste of your own medicine."

"Excuse me if I argue that point, but I have not been making their lives hell."

"Oh really? What about Harry Potter and his friends? You haven't exactly been courteous to them you know."

"Oh please Harry Potter and his little fan club could use some toughing up." Snape was in no mood to hear about the "amazing Harry Potter".

"Do you really think so? I think they've had enough for kids their age. Just because you grew up in a terrible situation doesn't mean they should."

"That's not what this is about!"

"Oh it's not is it? Then what is it about Severus because we're all confused?" Isaac was not going to let this subject drop easily.

Snape wished more than ever he could tell his father all he had been through, all he was going through. Not that he wanted anyone's sympathy, but maybe they would get off his back then. "It's not about anything it's who I am."

"No it's not; it's who you've become. Ever since you've returned from being a Death Eater you've been like this. I know you saw terrible things Severus but making other people miserable is not the answer." All of the worry and confusion of the past years was pouring out without him even realizing it.

"I was always like this." Snape was angry with his father for bringing up that old wound, his dark secret. Both of his parents had promised not to bring it up ever again and now here he was having to defend his way of life because his father thought it had something to do with it.

"No, you were quite and withdrawn but you weren't downright cruel like this. At least the son I knew wasn't."

"THEN YOU NEVER KNEW ME!" Severus was on his feet within an instant and was to the door before another word could be said. Before he left he threw one last comment at his father. "And don't talk like you know what I saw while in Voldemort's presence. You have never nor I pray will ever have to witness the horrors I did." Then he stalked out without turning to look at his father; had he the look on Isaac's face might have drained his anger. It was a look of disbelief and pure anguish.

Callie was on her way to her room when Severus burst out of the classroom and stormed away. "Severus?" When she received no answer, not even a look, she went into the classroom to find Isaac. The look on his face brought tears to her eyes. "What did he say to you?"

Severus burst into his room and slammed the door behind him. He was surprised to find all of his parent's things were moved out. The house elves must finally have set up their room. Thank goodness! He did not want to see his parents tonight or any other night for that matter. As soon as he could he was going to change everything in his rooms back to the way they had been.

He saw a package sitting on one of the chairs and was relieved to find it was the new robes he had ordered right after breakfast. He went into the bathroom to take a hot shower and then change but he stopped when he heard a familiar noise coming from his bedroom. Letting out a growl of frustration he pushed open the door only to be berated by about one hundred owls all which had been in his room since before classes. Owls cooped up in one room all day with full stomachs can cause quite a mess, which Severus soon realized, once all the owls had settled back down. Then he realized he had worse problems. Every letter that each owl had brought was in a bright red envelope.

"Oh no." He groaned. Well he was not going to open them! Then they began to smoke. Slamming the door closed he began to pray to whatever higher being would listen. "Please, please, please. I beg you do not let those things go off."

There was an enormous bang and suddenly the air was filled with insults directed at him. Such as "Severus is a stupid, bloody git!" and "Severus can go to Hell." and the likes. Severus had to cover his ears to keep his eardrums from shattering to pieces. After the insults had all died he realized something smelled vaguely like burning feathers.

"Oh dear Lord why did it have to be me!" He rushed into the room and began beating at the fire with the rug that had been on the floor. He was beating out the last of the flames when he miscalculated and ended up putting out the fire with his hand instead of the rug. "OH BLOODY HELL1 OH MY BLEEDIN HAND. SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!"

While he was busy cussing about his burnt hand Callie came storming in and was about to start yelling at him when she noticed the mess. She couldn't help it; she started laughing. "If you could only see yourself. And I thought you were intelligent."

A/N: Okay that's it. I know this wasn't a very funny chapter but it was needed. I promise more will be explained about Callie later on. In fact in the next chapter. Again thank you to my Beta reader Kyra Invictus Black and to Reaka for sticking with me and reviewing. To all you others .REVIEW! 


	7. The Fight

Title: Why Me?

Chapter 7: The Fight

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I wish I owned it. Maybe then I wouldn't have to worry about paying rent. Oh but Callie is mine.

A/N: OMIGOSH! I'm soooo very sorry this took so long but senior year in High school was rough and then there was preparing for college and not having internet and well anyway you get the drift. Okay for those of you who don't know this was started before HBP and I'm really not going to alter it. If you don't like that I'm sorry.

Chapter 7: The Fight

Callie couldn't stop laughing no matter how hard she tried, but truthfully she wasn't trying very hard. She had never expected it to play out this way but this was great! And Severus glaring the way he was at her was making it even more hilarious.

"This is not bleedin' funny Callie!" He hissed.

"Oh yes it is." She managed to choke out through laughter. "If you could see this through my eyes you would be laughing to."

_Want to bet. _He thought to himself. "I suppose this is your doing." He seethed. "You are so childish. Look in the mirror Miss. Darcy you're an adult, act like one."

That sobered her up pretty quickly. Mainly because of anger but also because it hurt. "Yes well you're not childish enough. Why don't **you** look in a mirror Severus. You've become so cold and "mature" that you've aged yourself." He growled and turned away reaching for a healing balm. "You look older than your own father almost, and you want to know why?"

"No."

She ignored this. "Because you're father knows how to have fun, to let the inner child out for air every now and then."

"What are you a psychologist now? Spouting all this nonsense about inner children. You always did like to play the wise one."

Callie's face contorted into a mask of rage that slowly melted to one of pity. "You know Severus your mother was right." She turned to walk away.

Severus knew he shouldn't. _No._ He told himself. _It will only provoke her._ But he couldn't help it. "What was my mother right about?"

"That everything you once were is gone. Destroyed." Her voice cracked and she could feel the tears building but tried to hold them back. She turned on him in a stormy rage. "All because of a stupid choice you made as a teenager! You were wonderful once! No you were never the sensitive type but that didn't matter what mattered was that you were living now—now you're nothing more than an empty shell. A web of lies and deceit."

"You try doing what I did and see how you turn out." Severus' voice was as controlled as ever but inside what she had said hit home in a terrible way.

"It wasn't Voldemort who changed you Severus! It was you! And you have the power to bring it back but you won't!"

"That's right I like who I am." It was a lie and he knew she knew.

"Yeah just like you like teaching potions instead of Defense Against the Dark Arts or the way you liked being in the inner circle or the way you liked betraying everyone who ever loved you—" She was yelling now. Screaming everything she had wanted to say to him for years.

"ENOUGH!" He took a breath and when he spoke again it was in his normal controlled tone. "That is enough Miss. Darcy. You know nothing about me. After all you ran off to the states after graduating. How could you know anything?"

"I know that you once had a heart and a life and now you stand alone with nothing." Her voice was now controlled as well. "You pretend that you are better than everyone else because you have control and that you have everything without needing anyone but the truth is, you have nothing and are to prideful to let anyone in to offer you something. Let us in Severus. Let us past that brick wall you've put up around yourself or you're going to end up losing us, the last few people who do care. And even if that seems unimportant to you now one day you are going to care and by that time it will be to late. You're father and mother have been suffering since the day you left and what you did today was unforgivable. They're your parents Severus at least let them in. If you want to shut me out fine but remember there was a time that we were close and I don't understand what's changed."

"What's changed Miss. Darcy is that I grew up and realized the truth about life."

"And what was that?" She noticed that he was not using her first name. He was trying to drive a bigger wall between them.

"That you can't trust anyone but yourself and if you do expect only disaster."

"Oh please! Now who's being immature? Life isn't perfect but what you're doing only makes matters worse. Well guess what Severus we're here to stay. So get used to it." And with that she stormed out Slamming the door behind her.

Severus just stood there, unsure of what to do.

A/N: Okay I know this was short and so not funny but it setting things up for later so I needed to have it in there. I swear though it will get back to being humorous.


	8. Glimpse Into The Past

Title: Why Me?

Chapter 8: Glimpse Into The Past

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Callie. Well and kind of the concept for Aimee and Isaac I suppose. Well anyway.

A/N: Well first to anon: This may not be a fic you want to continue reading if that's how you feel. Aimee, Callie, and everyone else are going to continue picking on Snape for quite some time, however Snape is eventually going to start retaliating in a very different manner than he has been so far. It's up to you obviously whether you continue reading or not but I just thought I'd warn you but thank you for giving your honest opinion. To FireChildSlytherin5 and Dr. Sloth: Thank you so much for reviewing. I'm going to try to update more regularly. Now this chapter starts off serious but finally gets back to some humor.

Chapter 8: Glimpse Into The Past

Callie slammed her classroom door shut just because she could. He was infuriating! Couldn't he see they were only trying to help? Of course if she were him she would probably react the same way. She wouldn't want people trying to change who she was, but the hard part was she knew that he was hiding. Hiding behind a mask of lies and a wall of indifference and that was what got to her the most. If he would only let all of it drop, even for a moment, he might realize what he was missing.

Well there was no use brooding over it now. She sighed heavily and looked around the classroom trying to decide what massive project to start first. There was cleaning and cataloguing to do, lesson plans to be written up, and a pile of other things to do. _Well best get to it instead of standing here and starring._

Severus finished cleaning up the mess that had been made after healing his hand. It had been a very minor burn and was easily healed and forgotten. What wasn't so easily forgotten was Callie's comments. He hated to admit it. Hated to even think it, but everything she had said was true. How was it she knew him better than anyone else? She hadn't seen him in ages. Hadn't had any contact with him at all and in just one day she seemed to understand everything.

_Damnation!_ It had always been like this. Even as a child she had seen straight through him. Saw things in him that he didn't see, understood things about him that he was clueless about. He hated it! She was the only one that could ever truly make him feel out of his element. Well almost the only one, but she was one of the few. Now here she was doing it again!

But even though he hated her at the moment he couldn't help remembering a time when they had been close. It hadn't been long, maybe a year at most. He was still a Death Eater then and she had—well she had had secrets of her own. And yet through that year they had made it work.

It had always amazed him how she had taken his smart-ass remarks and cold attitude and turned them into enduring features in her own way. She said it made him different than everyone else. She had also known he just liked to keep people at a distance and that was a perfect way of doing it. She however could not be brushed away. She didn't let his coldness frighten or push her away and somehow she had gotten through his walls. Like mist through a keyhole. They had spent an amazing year together and then things got bad. Voldemort became more demanding and Severus had not been willing to sacrifice her life for his own affections. So he shut her out. It took a lot but eventually she turned away, unwillingly, but she did. That was when she left for America. He hadn't heard from or spoken to her until today. And though he had changed drastically she was exactly the same except in her appearance. _Yes the same childish, annoying, infuriritaing, demon creature that she always was. _One part of him growled but another part argued that point. _**Then why were you once so close? Is there a possibility that you're more alike than you like to think? **I am nothing like her! **But—**ENOUGH! _Severus decided he needed a drink, a good stiff one. Then he was off to talk to the House Elves about getting his parents out of his lounge and into a room of their own.

Aimee sat with her husband in the Room of Requirement. They had decided that both they and Severus both needed some distance for the time being. Isaac had relayed everything to Aimee who sat in silence. She knew the words had been spoken simply in anger but they hurt nonetheless. She, however, was not going to back down. The only leeway she was going to give was allowing Severus the privacy of his quarters again. She had already spoken with the House Elves and they would have their own room tonight. She had also laid the grounds for her next "attack". Now it was time to put it into motion.

Severus had slept peacefully. He had gone to speak with the House Elves and found preparations had already been made for his parents to be moved. He had his usual black robes and there was no sign of any owls or howlers anywhere. The redecorating that had been done he had left alone. There would be time to change that later and it really didn't bother him too terribly.

Then he left his rooms. _Oh God! _Plastered up and down the hallways were the pictures Potter had taken of him in those hideous robes. He had completely forgotten all about that until now. To top it all off someone had somehow managed to get a picture of his reaction when the robes had bitten him. _When I get my hands on—Why me? _His thoughts veered toward curses and hexes he could use on all those responsible as he walked to his classroom.

He burst into his, still remodeled, classroom and there was his mother. She was seated comfortably in a chair, knitting. She didn't look up when he entered and he didn't care. He preferred not to have to talk to her this morning. He went about preparing for his class and she sat quietly knitting. The only time she looked up was when he raised his wand to restore his classroom to its previous state, and it was a look that clearly said 'Go ahead but I'll only change it back.' Growling he took a seat behind his desk as students began filing in. Many greeted Aimee warmly and she in return greeted them but Severus couldn't help but notice the Slytherins were all staying as far from her as possible. _Smart idea._

Severus kept waiting for whatever she had planned but the class went smoothly. This was worse than her actually doing something and he knew she was doing it on purpose. Finally he figured she wasn't going to do anything. That worried him even more. Noon finally came and it was time to go to lunch. Since he had skipped breakfast Snape was quite hungry and headed eagerly to the Great Hall. Then he realized that he was going to have to sit between his Mother and Callie. Well better to get it over with sooner rather than later.

Again to his surprise neither of them said anything to him and he was starting to feel, despite the pictures, that it was his lucky day. He was able to eat his meal in silence, something he was suddenly grateful for. He barely even noticed the students passing flyers of those wretched pictures around. Then was when the blow finally came.

Dumbledore clanged a spoon against his glass and the whole room fell silent immediately. "I have an announcement." _There he goes stating the bleeding obvious again._ Snape thought. "Mrs. Snape has made a wonderful suggestion." That got Severus' attention instantly. "She has suggested that we should host a talent contest here at Hogwarts." Cheers from many students and horrified looks from others met this statement. Snape relaxed. No worries, that was an optional activity one that he would obviously not be participating in. "Now it is not mandatory for students," The worried students relaxed. _Wait a second did he say not for students? Does that mean? _"It is however for Professors." _You cannot be serious! _"And just to make things interesting and they must perform an act with another Professor or a student and it cannot be something they teach."

**_This cannot be happening!_** Snape wanted to scream but held it in.

A/N: Well there it is. I always wanted to see people from Hogwarts in a talent show so I decided to put one in my fic. Curious as to what Snape is going to do besides try to talk his way out of it? Well you'll just have to wait and see. Told you I'd get back to humor. Review!


	9. A Portrait and A Compromise

Title: Why Me?

Chapter 9: A Portrait and a Compromise

Rating: T (PG-13)

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Callie. I am simply borrowing to curb boredom and please my racing imagination.

A/N: Thank you to all of my reviewers for their support. I swear I will have the previous chapters betaed as soon as possible and even though I know I'm going to be really tempted I will not post this chapter before my beta reader Kyra Invictus Black (much thanks to her) goes through it. Now, on with the story.

Chapter 9: A Portrait and a Compromise.

Severus sat in his office sulking. His classes had remained uneventful except for the constant prattle about the upcoming talent show. He was at the moment busy coming up with a list of ways to feign injury or illness to get out of this. He realized, however, that no matter what he did or said he **would** be participating. He had of course tried to talk his way out of it, but Albus wouldn't hear a word of it. 'It will be good for you.' He had said. 'You might actually enjoy it.' _Yes, _Severus thought. _The way a fly enjoys being caught in a spider's web._

Now he was stuck with the task of coming up with what he was going to do and with whom. He couldn't do anything dealing with Potions or Dark Arts; Dumbledore had added that little factor (quite unfairly in Severus' opinion). He was trying to think of what else he could do but was drawing a blank. The two things he was good at were off limits as an option. He had two months to figure it out and be prepared.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts and he unwillingly got up to answer it. There was only a very few people it could be and he didn't want to see any one of them at the moment. He was therefore surprised to open the door and find no one. There was simply an envelope lying on the ground. Severus looked up and down the hall but no one was in sight. He looked at the envelope warily. It was never a good sign to have a message left outside your door when the messenger could simply have given it to you themselves.

He picked it up even more cautiously. It was unmarked on the outside an even worse sign. He brought it into his lounge, closing the door behind him. Holding it up to candlelight he tried to see what might be within without actually opening it but to no avail, so sitting down he broke the seal and pulled out the folded sheet of parchment.

**Dear Severus,**

**I thought it best to send a letter instead of coming myself, seeing as your mood has been so bad lately. I merely wish to inform you that I have arranged for a family portrait of us to be painted and wish you to be in The Room of Requirement at 9:00 o'clock this evening so it can be started. **

**Your Loving Mother**

**P.S. If you fail to show up I will come and find you and drag you there myself.**

Severus groaned. He did not want to spend his evening sitting with his parents. It was apparent, however, that he had no choice. He could tell his mother was determined and that meant she would get what she wanted. Looking at the clock he groaned again. He had an hour before this torture began. _What did I do to deserve this? Why me? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY?_

Callie sat behind her desk grading papers. It was very obvious most of these students had only ever had one good DA teacher. It was also apparent that some of them hadn't even had one. There were of course exceptions. One such exception was Ginny Weasley. Her work was impeccable.

Callie had found herself enjoying the company of the young girl. She was witty, intelligent, modest, kind, and courageous. Much like Callie had been when she had been a student. The big difference was that Callie had been quite the troublemaker. Pulling pranks left and right, bending rules to her liking, and causing not quite enough uproar to get on Dumbledore's nerves, but close to it. She had looked like an innocent angel but was a devil to deal with.

Callie had even begun to consider asking Ginny to be her partner in the talent show. She wasn't sure what they would do if that were the case but they could figure something out. Callie would really have liked to do something music related. Callie had always enjoyed singing and was fairly good at playing the violin or fiddle, depending on the type of music she was playing. Well she would figure it out later.

"Okay that's enough of that." Callie exclaimed, placing the pile aside. Looking at the clock she realized if she didn't hurry she was going to miss her meeting with Aimee.

Aimee had requested her presence in the Room of Requirement at 9:00 sharp. She had also mentioned formal wear would be a plus and it made Callie suspicious. She, however, was not going to argue, she loved an excuse to get dressed up. It had always been her favorite game as a little girl. She had dug through her mother's old clothes and a trunk full of vintage clothes her mother had bought for her. She had always been the best dressed at her tea parties, of course.

Callie blew out the candle on her desk, packed up her things, locked everything down and went to get changed. She knew what she was going to wear before she even reached her room. It was a Renaissance Medieval Court Gown. It included a hoop skirt, a white chemise tied at the wrists with dark green satin ribbon, a black bodice with green laces, and a dark green satin skirt. She loved clothes from this time period except for the ridiculous headdresses that they wore. Some were all right but most were down right ugly. She chose instead to curl her auburn hair and throw it up into an elaborate up-do that took a lot of magic to keep it in place and make it look nice. She placed an ebony comb with dark green jade stones inlaid in it, into her hair to top it all off.

Callie looked at the clock with a smile. There was just enough time to make it to the Room of Requirement if she walked quickly. There was no way in Hell she was using the floo network in this dress.

As she walked through the halls she got a variation of reactions. A lot of the girls looked on in awe, one Slytherin whistled (and lost his house 100 points), but most just looked on in curiosity. _Honestly,_ She thought to herself. _Hasn't anyone seen a person dressed up before? _She rethought that and realized that none of the students had probably ever seen anyone dressed up quite like she was. Most people didn't own gowns of the type she wore anymore.

Callie entered the Room of Requirement and immediately could tell it had been set up as an artist studio. There was an easel and canvas set up in front of two antique chairs. A burgundy backdrop was placed behind that. There were shelves lined with paints of every color imaginable and brushes of every size and type. Callie began to wonder why on earth she was there.

That was when Aimee, Isaac and Ginny walked in. Aimee came right up to Callie embracing her lovingly. "Oh you look fantastic!" Aimee beamed. Isaac agreed thoroughly, as well as Ginny.

"Thank you." She also complimented them on their attire, though Ginny was dressed in jeans and a sweatshirt. Aimee was wearing a long flowing gown of the same color as Callie's dress and Isaac was wearing a marvelous set of black dress robes with silver embroidered decoration. "Now Aimee what is this all about. You were so secretive in your letter."

Aimee was about to explain when Severus came through the door. He looked as he usually did. Black robes and a scowl. Callie did note though that it looked like he had bothered to shower and wash his hair. Though the suspicion that he never showered was untrue he became lax now and then. As for his hair constantly looking greasy it was the fact that he kept it long and that it was thick, meaning if he didn't shower every single day it was going to look greasy. She had often considered suggesting that he cut his hair but she was sure that would not go over well.

"Severus glad to see you could join us." Aimee's voice was all nicety and jolliness. If she was still upset at her son she wasn't showing it. "Couldn't you have at least worn dress robes? Oh well never mind. You will be standing behind Callie. If that's all right with you Ginny." Aimee turned to consult the young Gryffindor who had started setting up her pallet.

"It's whatever you want Mrs. Snape. After all it is your family portrait.

"But Aimee," Callie began to argue as they took their positions. "I'm not part of the Snape family I really don't think I should be in this if it's a family portrait."

"Nonsense. You've always been a part of this family." Aimee stated lovingly. "And with any luck will be some day," she added under her breath.

"WHAT?" Both Callie and Severus asked in unison.

"Nothing. Now everyone hold still." Aimee chirped.

Snape tried to believe that his mother had not just said what she had but it wasn't working. Him and Callie? It would never work. They'd kill each other before the wedding ceremony was even done. Probably before it was even finished being planned. Yes they had been together once but that had been a long time ago. They were both completely different people now. _That's not completely true. _His mind argued. _She hasn't changed at all. It's you who have changed. **Doesn't matter who changed. The fact is it would never work now. **You don't know that. There could be a chance but you're too much of a coward to try. **Am not! There's nothing to try. We don't share those feelings anymore. **Yes you do and you know it. _Severus couldn't argue that.

Callie tried to ignore Aimee's comment as humor. She couldn't be serious could she? Sure Callie still cared for Severus but he had made it quite obvious his feelings for her had completely vanished. Then there were their tempers. Callie knew she was a hot head and Severus' temper was no secret, they would constantly be arguing. How had they managed that year they had been together? Oh yes, he had been quite different then.She had spoken the truth when she had told him that in there somewhere that same person existed but could she bring him to the surface? Could anyone do such a thing? Maybe he had been right in insisting that part was gone but she had a very hard time believing that.

"So, Severus, have you given much thought to the Talent Show." Aimee asked.

"Not really." _I am not going to fall into that trap, Mother. _"By the way, thank you so much for brining up that little idea."

"Don't mention it dear. I thought it would be a good experience for the students."

"Yes, but it isn't mandatory for them to participate now is it? Had fun coming up with that little stipulation, did you?"

"Oh that wasn't my idea."

"Of course not." _Liar! _"It was the little brownies living in Dumbledore's office."

"What on earth are you talking about?" Aimee asked in exasperation turning to look at him. "There aren't any brownies up there."

"Mrs. Snape I cannot do this properly if you don't hold still." Ginny stated. Aimee turned back to her original position.

_Sarcasm is totally lost on you isn't it? _"Well if it wasn't your idea then who's was it?"

"It was Dumbledore's."

"Of course. You had no part in it whatsoever."

"It's true Severus." Callie interrupted. "I was there when he made the decision. Your mother had just left."

"See. I would never take credit for such a brilliant idea." Aimee insisted.

_Yes it was brilliant all right. I should mention Dumbledore's torture tactics to Voldemort sometime; he might learn a thing or two._

_Don't give him ideas. _Callie's voice interrupted his thoughts.

_HEY!! No reading people's minds without permission._

_I'm not reading your mind. You're practically broadcasting, you might as well be talking out loud. However do you manage to keep Tom out of your head?_

Severus almost growled. _I'm more careful there._

_Well be more careful here. Walls have ears you know. But Severus honestly, have you given that show any thought? Trust me, don't put this off to the last minute._

_Of course I've given it thought. I thought about how it is such a stupid, idiotic—_

_I mean have you thought about what you're going to do and whom with? _

_Somewhat._

_Well maybe you should give it a little more. _There was a pause in which neither thought anything they wished to convey to the other. Finally Callie's thoughts reentered his mind. _Maybe we could do something together._

_Like what? _Severus wasn't sure he wanted to hear her suggestions but then again he hadn't come up with anything.

_Well we could sing—_

_NO! _

_Why not? Are you scared Severus?_

_Of course not!_

_Then why? We used to be really good._

_That was a long time ago._

_So you like to say but it really wasn't. Why not at least try? What else are you going to do? _There was no answer. _Meet me here after classes tomorrow and we'll see if we still have it, if not we'll scrap the idea and go our separate ways._

There was quite for a moment then finally. _Fine._

Callie smiled. Maybe there was hope yet. Not that she wanted to give Aimee any ideas. She wasn't sure she felt quite that way for Severus anymore but she would like her friend back.

"What's so amusing Callie?" Isaac asked suddenly.

Callie's smile disappeared. "Hmmm? Oh nothing."

"Well that's enough for tonight." Ginny announced

"Oh let's see it." Aimee insisted.

Ginny turned the canvas around reluctantly. It didn't really look like much yet. Vague outlines and blobs of color were all that was really present at the moment. "What do we win if we guess what it is?" Severus asked, and received slaps from the other three adults.

"I'm so excited." Aimee turned back to Ginny a smile returning to her face. "When shall we next meet? Tomorrow?"

"Not tomorrow." Callie jumped in a little to quickly getting a confused look from Aimee. "I have a previous engagement."

"Well we'll figure something out." Aimee brushed it off. "Now I'll walk you back to your room so you don't get in trouble for roaming the halls."

Callie started to head for the door then shot Severus a quick glance. _Remember, meet me here tomorrow after class._

Severus gave her a curt nod but really hoped that **she **would forget.

A/N: Okay there it is. Review!! Those are what keep me writing. Thank you to Kyra Invictus Black for Betaing it. Again, REVIEW, please. 


	10. The Dawn of Realization

Title: Why Me?

Chapter 10: The Dawn of Realization

Rating: T

Disclaimer: None of it belongs to me but you all know that anyway.

A/N: Okay took me a few days to get back to this but only because of school and a trips to the doctors office. Thank you of course to all my reviewers, you are the reason I continue to write. Also again great thanks to Kyra Invictus Black for being my Beta reader.

Chapter 10: The Dawn of Realization.

Callie sat with hands poised delicately over the white and black keys of a pipe organ. She had never been a very proficient player of this instrument and it would be interesting to see how much she actually remembered. She didn't have the long skinny fingers for playing the piano or organ, as snooty teachers constantly reminded her. She had had to learn to trust her quick reflexes and emotion for the piece to get her through and even then there were certain things she couldn't do with ease.

She began running through the scale. She heard Severus enter but didn't turn to greet him. She continued to warm up. Finally after she was sure she was completely ready she turned to him. She was surprised by his punctuality. She had expected him to drag his feet the entire way.

"I think we should begin with a warm up. Just to reacquaint our vocal chords with the act of singing as I am sure you have not been keeping up with your practicing." Snape didn't answer, but he didn't have to. "Then we can move on to the piece I have selected." Callie handed him the sheets of music she had dug out of storage that morning. "It used to be one of our best." She watched as his eyes scanned the title and for a moment she saw a true smile. It disappeared in the blink of an eye.

"Are you sure you can still hit these notes?" He asked in a challenging tone.

"Should we find out?" She answered with a grin. His initial quietness had made her nervous but as soon as he challenged her all nerves disappeared. It was like old times—almost.

She took a seat at the organ. "I'll do my best on this thing but I'm not making any promises." She gave him a smile, which he unthinkingly returned. She hit the first note and their voices rang out and coalesced in a way that made Callie shiver. They both looked at each other in surprise. "This may not be as hard as I thought it was going to be."

Callie couldn't believe how easily it was coming back to them. She had expected herself to be shaky at first, let alone Severus, but it was almost like they had taken a leap back in time and they were simply sitting in the Snapes' home practicing. Severus certainly hadn't lost any of the power behind his voice. It was the same deep, smooth voice that had once joined in song with her often. He was obviously just as pleased as she was, though he was trying to hide it.

Finally, after running through the scale, as low and as high as they could reach comfortably, Callie placed the music in front of her. "This is going to be interesting." She stated under her breath.

"Worried?"

She turned to him with a devilish smile. "Not about singing it. I'm just not sure if I can play this. It's not exactly a simple piece."

"Well –"

Suddenly out of nowhere a young man dressed in black appeared. Callie stood in alarm and the young man sat himself in front of the organ. "Would the Mademoiselle and Monsieur like me to begin at the beginning?" He asked in a French accent.

"I didn't know the Room of Requirement could create people." Callie mused.

"Neither did I but this school and the people in it never cease to surprise me, unfortunately." Severus answered.

"Monsieur?" The young man sat patiently.

"Yes at the beginning please." Callie finally answered.

Severus had not been looking forward to his appointment with Callie, but now that he was there he couldn't remember why. He couldn't believe that his voice had not suffered the effects of disuse. After that last year with Callie he hadn't so much as hummed another tune and yet all these years later it was as though he had never stopped. Some of his best memories were of sitting in the drawing room of his parents' home practicing with Callie. He would never admit it openly but he missed those days.

Callie's voice hadn't changed a bit, except for, perhaps, growing stronger. Severus was almost certain, however, that she had kept up with practicing. She would have been foolish not to, of course he supposed the same could be said of him.

Callie's voice was amazingly adaptive. She could hit high soprano and low alto, depending on what was needed. Severus had always been amazed at her versatility. His vocal range was far more restricted. He was a baritone. He was however more versatile than most and had been working on extending his range when he had quit.

He turned to Callie as the young man began to play. This whole idea of them being in the talent show might not be quite as excruciating as he had thought. Taking a deep breath he sang the first lines of the song feeling the music flow around him as though it were something he could physically touch. _"Insolent boy! This slave of fashion basking in your glory! Ignorant fool! This brave young suitor, sharing in my triumph!"_

Two hours had past since they had first started singing and they were both quite sure it was time to call it quits. They had sung through the song about a dozen times and had gone over trouble spots. Now they sat drinking Callie's favorite wintertime drink, chai tea. Severus had been unsure about it but he had become very fond of the drink.

He had become quite relaxed during the last few hours. He wasn't sure if it was Callie or the music that calmed him so deeply. As he thought about it his mood became quickly sour. He had completely forgotten about his mothers comment until just now and it made his blood boil. He was certain Callie had a hand in whatever his mother was up to and with the comment she had made the previous evening he wasn't sure he really wanted to know.

"So Miss Darcy are you enjoying stay at Hogwarts?"

Callie's brow furrowed at his sudden coldness. "Are you back to calling me by that title again? Can't you address me by my real name?"

"I don't use informal titles with people who are conspiring against me."

"What in Merlin's name are you talking about?"

"Oh please. I am not stupid Callie. My parents turn up at the school and not long after you are appointed as DA professor. I'm sure my mother is busy planning a wedding."

"Excuse me?!" Callie burst out in anger. "I was not invited here by your parents. Dumbledore wrote and asked me to come and teach. And as far as your mother is concerned I have no idea what she is planning. If it is a wedding then we're both going to be in for a nasty shock."

Severus was surprised at the sincerity in her voice. "You actually have no part in any of this."

"Of course not!" Callie had crossed her arms over her chest like a stubborn child. "How could you think such a thing?"

"Oh I wonder how. You weren't exactly a saint in your younger years Callie."

"True." Callie's anger disappeared and it was replaced by an apologetic smile. "You don't actually think she meant anything by that remark the other night do you?"

"Knowing my mother she's probably choosing caterers as we speak."

"I'm being serious."

"So am I."

Callie smiled but inwardly she was worried. Aimee was the take-charge type but she wouldn't go so far as planning an entire wedding would she? "I'm sure it was just to scare you although she should have thought about how terrified I would be." Callie joked.

"Hah hah. You're lucky. You haven't been the brunt of her jokes lately."

"That's true but I'm sure she has good reason behind everything she's doing."

"Oh I'm sure." Severus' sarcasm was not lost on Callie. "And what would that reason be?"

"I don't know but the way you're trying to stop her is evidently not working. Have you ever considered switching tactics?"

"What do you mean?" Severus had caught the devilish glint in her eyes and knew she was up to something, and whatever it was wasn't good.

"Well have you ever considered fighting with the very weapon she's been using?"

"You mean pull pranks on her?" Severus liked this idea.

"Why not? If she feels inclined to use these little jokes against you why shouldn't you return the favor? I used to pull some particularly nasty pranks on people here at school and may be willing to give you a hand."

Severus couldn't believe his ears. It was like he was sitting across from a teenage Callie instead of the grown woman he saw. "What did you have in mind?"

A/N: Okay I know this was kind of a short chapter but oh well. Please read and review you know it makes me happy. I can't wait to get started on the next chapter.


	11. Let the Games Begin

Title: Why Me?

Chapter 11: Let the Games Begin

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I wish more than Callie belonged to me but it doesn't.

A/N: Okay so obviously thank you once again to my beta reader (who changed her name a bit. I swear she does it to confuse me. Jk) Kyra Neko Rei. Also thank you to all of my reviewers. Without you I would not have continued this story and discovered I can actually write humor—kind of.

Chapter Eleven: Let the Games Begin.

Severus was actually excited to go to breakfast. He had no idea what Callie had planned but whatever it was he knew it would be good. She had simply told him to leave the first prank up to her, after that they would plan them together.

As he made his way to the Great Hall he tried his best to look in a foul mood. It wouldn't do him any good to raise suspicion by acting out of the ordinary. He was having a difficult time though, as he imagined all of the horrible things Callie could have planned. In her years at Hogwarts she had been well known for pulling amazing pranks that no one could ever quite trace to her. She had certainly been a handful for Filch and every other teacher at Hogwarts. They couldn't prove it had been her, so they couldn't punish her for it, but deep down they knew who was behind all of the little jokes.

He caught sight of Callie right away. She was grinning from ear to ear and had the devil in her eyes. "What's the plan?" He asked, trying to mask his excitement.

Callie pulled a furry little creature from her pocket. "Meet my little friend cheeto."

_A hamster? What kind of prank is this? _"Callie what kind of prank could possibly be pulled with a hamster?"

"See now this is why I was the person to plan the first attack. You have to start small and work your way up." She lovingly stroked the orange brown fur of her pet. "'This little guy loves cheetos." Severus was about to interrupt but she beat him to the punch. "It's a muggle snack food. He goes absolutely bezerk when he smells them. Anyway, I stopped by your mother's room last night and helped her pick out her outfit for today. While she was in the bathroom I sprayed essence of cheeto, my own concoction thank you, all over her clothes. Are you getting the plan yet?"

Severus was and he almost laughed at the image in his mind. His mother was dancing about in alarm as a hamster ran amuck under her robes. "You're brilliant."

"I do my best." Callie smiled. "The best part is she won't know what's crawling around in there. It could be a mouse, a rat, anything."

"Are you sure he'll actually crawl under the robes though?"

"Do you think I would do this unless I had tested it?" Callie asked. "I had to come up with a special spell so that cheeto doesn't get harmed during the whole ordeal."

"I can't wait to see this."

"Now I positioned several cameras that I can activate with a simple charm—"

"You did what?" This was getting better and better.

"Well I figured your posters needed some company on the walls around school." Callie grinned wickedly. "They can't trace them to me either."

"How did you manage that?"

"It's a secret. I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you." Her look changed to a serious one. "Okay I'm going to head in. Wait about three minutes then follow. The minute there's a lull in activity I'll let cheeto do his thing."

Severus did as he was instructed though he was itching to get started. He saw that Callie had taken a seat right beside his mother. He took the seat next to her and waited. Before anyone had a chance to start his or her breakfast however Dumbledore stood.

_Oh what now? _Severus wanted to shout at him. _Honestly can't he go one meal without making a big production?_

"Good morning everyone. I hope you are all having a good one at any rate." _Yak, yak, yak. Get on with it already. _"As you are all aware Halloween is fast approaching and we wanted to do a little something extra this year." _Oh God not something else_. "Therefore we have decided to host a large Halloween Ball. The only way you can get into this party is if you dress up as someone or something." _Oh please don't make me chaperone that. _"Again students are not required but teachers are."

Severus groaned and Callie shot him a warning glance. He sneered back at her. Well it wasn't going to be hard to be in a foul mood now. He half hoped the hamster would get confused and run up the wrong robes. _That would teach him a lesson._

After the cheers from the students had died down Severus felt Callie nudge him in the side. He was about to nudge back, and not lightly, when he recognized what she was trying to tell him. It was finally time. He heard a quiet little squeak and a little plop.

"Callie dear did you want something?" Aimee asked turning to her.

"No." Callie was a master at keeping a straight face and Severus had to admire that.

"Then why are you nudging me on the leg." Aimee had a very confused expression on her face.

"I'm not."

"Well then—" Suddenly Aimee let out an earth-shattering shriek and leaped up from her chair. She was hopping about and screaming hysterically trying to swat at the thing crawling around under her robes.

Everyone just stared in shocked silence for a moment. Finally, Isaac jumped into action. He was trying to ask his wife questions but she was screaming so loudly it was no surprise she couldn't hear him. All he managed to get out of her was. "GET IT OUT!!!GET IT OUT!!!"

Severus noticed several flashes out of the corner of his eye but was to busy laughing to care. The way his mother was dancing about and screaming was priceless. It almost, almost, made up for what he had gone through. He was going to cherish this memory for the rest of his life.

Students, who had at first been frightened that something was terribly wrong, were now trying hard not to laugh. After all they weren't sure yet what happening but it was hard not to laugh at the spectacle going on in front of them. Now Aimee was running around, desperately slapping at something no one else could see. On top of it Isaac was chasing her around, trying to calm her.

Finally Dumbledore hollered. "SILENCE!"

Aimee came to an abrupt halt, which must have jarred cheeto loose, and the room became dead silent. No one even noticed the little hamster crawling into Callie's hand and being placed in a pocket. Severus, aching in his sides from laughing, had straightened and was trying to scowl. Callie sat with a look of innocence and shock on her face. She was quite the good actress, Snape had to give her that.

The look on Dumbledore's face could have burned a whole in a stonewall. "Who did this?" His voice was a dangerous calm. The hall was silent. "I want an answer." No one moved. "The person who pulled this little stunt is going to give Mrs. Snape a full apology." No one noticed Callie and Severus trying to hold back giggles.

"Really Dumbledore there is no need for that." Aimee assured him. She had regained herself. "However I warn the person who pulled this. I know a few good ones myself and they had better watch their back."

"If I discover who pulled this little prank they will not get off as lightly as that, however, if you wish me to drop this matter I will." He turned his eyes on the students. "I expect the rest of the morning to go smoothly and uneventful."

As Dumbledore took his seat Severus turned to look at Callie, but he almost burst out laughing when he did. Under the table their hands clasped tightly for a brief minute. It was their way of silently congratulating each other on the well-pulled stunt.

Callie felt a little bad for the prank they had pulled on Aimee, but it was only fair. Besides this prank had been far less cruel than anything Aimee had put Severus through. She caught Severus' eye and felt a laugh trying to break loose. The look on Aimee's face had been enough to get her laughing, not to mention the running around. She grabbed Severus' hand, an old habit of silent communication with him.

_Ready to pull another one soon? _She sent the question into his mind.

_Definitely! _His reply came instantly. _You are a genius Callie. I can't wait to see those pictures._

_We should design the poster tonight so I can have them up by tomorrow morning._

_When should I come over?_

_Tonight after classes. I already have some great ideas._

_I'll be there._

Callie smiled and began eating. _Okay Aimee. _She thought to herself. _You want to pull some nasty pranks on Severus, we'll just fight back. Let the games begin._

A/N: Okay I know it's another short chapter but the next one will be longer I promise. You know the drill: please review! I had a really rough day and it would make me feel a whole lot better.


	12. Suspicions Rising

Title: Why Me?

Chapter 12: Suspicions Rising

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I own only Callie and the concept of Aimee and Isaac. Other than that it doesn't belong to me.

A/N: Wow I didn't expect to get this one done that quickly but I guess the ideas are running wild tonight. First off thank you to my Beta Reader once again. Kyra, I owe you everything. Also special thanks to Sevschoosen1 for reviewing so quickly to my last chapter. I'm glad you're enjoying it and I hope I updated fast enough . To everyone else thank you so much for all of your support and I hope you enjoy. Read and Review please!

Chapter Twelve: Suspicions Rising

"Has anyone noticed how freakishly happy Snape is today?" Ginny asked at lunch. "I mean for him. He hasn't given one detention all day and I think I might have actually caught him smiling, which really freaked me out."

"I know." Ron piped in. "He actually complimented a Griffyndor on their potion today."

"Are you serious? What did he say?"

"Something along the lines of very good."

"Well for most people that wouldn't exactly be a compliment but from Snape—"' Ginny dropped off mid sentence. She swore she had seen Professor Darcy slip Severus a note. Why would she need to be so secretive? She saw him read the note. Was Snape smirking? She stared in amazement

"Hello earth to Ginny." Ron waved his hand in front of her face.

She slapped it away. "Sorry. I just got lost in my train of thought. From Snape that's amazing."

"He's probably just scared of his mom walloping him a good one again." Harry concluded.

"That would explain him not giving detentions, but it wouldn't explain his good mood. In fact I would expect him to be in a really rotten mood. His room still looks like it got attacked by Umbridge and there's posters of him in those wretched robes all over the school." Everyone sat in silence for a moment. "Has either of you two gone and seen Hermione lately?" Ginny looked pointedly at Ron.

"Don't give me that look Ginny. Just because she's my girlfriend doesn't mean I have to be with her every waking second."

"I would be happy with one second." Ginny grumbled under her breath. It wasn't that Ron really neglected Hermione attention wise, in fact he had been absolutely nauseating the first few weeks, it was just that she liked giving him a hard time.

"We stopped in to see her this morning after breakfast." Harry grinned.

"Yeah, Pomfrey practically threw us out for making too much racket. We were only laughing for pity's sake," Ron defended.

"I think her breaking point was when Ron started shrieking like Mrs. Snape." Harry grinned.

"Yeah, I was going to ask you guys. Who do you suppose was responsible for this morning's activities?"

"Draco." Harry answered.

"Oh, please, you blame him for everything. Besides, he has neither the courage nor the brains."

"Don't look at me." Ron stated as he took a large bite of chicken.

"You don't have the brains either." Ginny teased.

Harry sprayed the juice he had been drinking everywhere. He choked a bit and tried not to laugh.

"See if I ever stand up for you again." Ron seethed at Ginny.

"Even if you did stand up for me you'd get beat up like a little girl."

Harry snorted trying to hold back the laughter. "You know what Harry I don't find this the least bit amusing." Ron smacked him angrily.

Harry dodged the smack. "I'm sorry Ron." he said amidst laughter.

"Sure you are."

Ginny wasn't sure what to think about this morning's activities. Although she liked Mrs. Snape a great deal it had been a pretty funny prank. Besides it hadn't actually hurt anybody. On the other hand Ginny knew from experience that practical jokes weren't fun for the victim, no matter how harmless.

Her mother had had to wrestle her off George the time he frightened her in the attic. He had told her all sorts of frightening stories and waited for just the right moment then snuck up behind her and screamed in her ear. After her heart found its way back into her chest and started beating again she knocked him to the ground and started punching him. By the time her mother had dragged her off him he was purple in the face from her choking him and would later develop large painful bruises.

She couldn't begin to think who would want to get Mrs. Snape without her mind racing to Severus. She just couldn't see it though. He could be nasty when he wanted to be, but it usually didn't have such comic elements. Though she couldn't imagine him planning it, she could certainly see him enjoying it. She was sure that was why he was so "happy" today, but if he hadn't pulled it, who had?

"I've never seen Dumbledore get so angry." Ron stated in sudden awe. "I was scared to look him in the eye, and I was innocent."

"That was a little odd. He usually doesn't get so stern with students." Harry agreed.

"Well think about it guys. She's a guest here and a friend of Dumbledore's. Besides he had a room full of suspects, it was probably a scare tactic, but he would probably react the same way if someone pulled a prank like that on a visiting parent." Ginny had to admit though it was odd for him to lose his temper like that. She shook it off. "Well I'm done. I think I better head to the library and get a head start on that potions essay. See you guys later."

"See you Ginny."

"Later squirt." Ron knew she hated the nickname.

Callie sat beside Severus eating her lunch in calm silence. The whole school had been buzzing with that mornings events and Callie couldn't wait to get started on the posters. She had so many ideas and she was sure that Severus would come up with some clever ones as well. She also couldn't wait to start planning the next attack. She felt like a student again.

Callie passed Severus the note she had scribbled before coming to lunch under the table. She saw him smile when he read it. It was going to be a good year.

Severus felt Callie place a piece of paper in his hand. Carefully he unfolded it and glanced down to read what it said.

_**Cheeto's fine, though maybe a little upset at not finding his favorite treat in the whole ordeal. I just thought you might like to know.**_

Severus grinned. If he ever got to chance he would get that hamster as many cheetos as it could eat. After everything it went through it deserved every last one. He would never forget that morning. Especially the look on his mother's face and his father chasing her around trying to figure out what was wrong.

The only thing dampening his spirits was the idea of having to go to that damn Halloween party. All the other Professors were talking about costume ideas. The idea made him seriously consider quitting and move to New Zealand. He was tempted to show up in his regular robes and state that he was dressed up as a potions professor, but then Dumbledore would probably change his clothes into some wretched costume that would definitely make him consider quitting.

"So Severus what are you going to dress up as at the Halloween Ball?" His mother asked and not for the first time Severus wondered if she had been reading his mind.

"I haven't thought about it yet." He answered.

"Well you better start thinking about it soon, Halloween isn't far off."

"What are you going as Aimee?" Callie asked.

"I'm not sure yet but I have several ideas."

"You know what I think you should go as?" Severus knew this was probably a bad idea but he couldn't help himself. "A hamster."

Callie choked and started coughing. "Are you all right dear?" Aimee patted her on the back.

"I'm fine it just went down the wrong tube that's all." Callie stomped on Severus' foot and he had to work hard not to smile.

Aimee turned her attention back to her son. "Now why on earth would I go as that? Honestly sometimes I don't know what goes through your head."

"What about you Isaac?"

"Well that depends on what Aimee goes as. If she goes as Cleopatra I'm going to be Marc Anthony however, if she goes as Arwen I'm going as Aragorn. You were a J.R.R. Tolkein fan weren't you Callie."

"Yes I was. I still read through the series once a year."

"Have you decided who or what you're going as?" Aimee asked curiously.

"Well I was thinking either Lady Macbeth or Lady Guinevere."

Isaac beamed at her. "You do love literature don't you?"

"Of course. Not to mention the gowns from those time periods are amazingly gorgeous."

"Personally I think you should go with Lady Macbeth." Snape whispered to her when everyone had gone back to eating their meals.

_If I did would you come as Macbeth?_

_I suppose. Compared to everything else I've come up with that's at least bearable._

_When you come by later I'll show you what the costume looks like._

_That's fine with me. By the way, I'm glad Cheeto's all right._

Callie almost started laughing out loud again. Severus was surprising her left and right today. She wondered if he noticed how different he was acting. Probably not, after all it hadn't really been going on all that long and he was to preoccupied with relishing the memory of their earlier attack. She couldn't imagine what he would be like after they pulled a second one, much less a third or fourth. Time would tell and she couldn't wait to find out.

A/N: Okay so not that much longer than last time but it seemed like the best place to end it. Review please. 


	13. Mischief

Title: Why Me?

Chapter 13:Mischief

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I own Callie and the concept for the story's plot but nothing else. The rest belongs to the fabulous J.K. Rowling.

A/N: Okay sorry this took forever but after passing out twice (once in class and I can't tell you how embarrassing that was) I took a trip to the hospital and found out I had bronchitis and influenza. Here's the catch: I had been to a regular physician earlier that day and they told me I was fine! Anyway enough about me. Thank you to all of my reviewers, you guys make my days so much better. I'm glad you're all enjoying it and I'm having a blast writing it. Thank you once again to my Beta reader Kyra. Read and Review!!!

Chapter Thirteen: Mischief

Callie heard someone knocking at her door and immediately knew who it was. Jumping up from her chair she opened the door with a beaming smile. She noted that he was grinning as well and she could feel the excitement in the air. _My God. We're acting like children. More importantly he's acting like a child!_ she thought and it made her smile all the more.

"I hope I'm not to late for the fun." Severus joked.

"It was difficult but I forced myself to wait until you got here." She answered dramatically.

"Good." He stepped into her room as she stepped aside to let him enter. He looked around and noticed her obsession with candles hadn't passed. There were hundreds of them spread out among her lounge. She had created an altar that had a centerpiece of The Virgin Mary holding the child Jesus. Surrounding this statue were candles in descending size. First were white pillar candles that reached to a little above the Virgin's feet. Next there were small pillar candles of gold and finally votives of red. There were fresh rose petals scattered around the altar and an incense burner was sending the sweet aroma of roses around the room.

Callie had always been strong in her faith (which was why her nickname, Demon Child, was so ironic), but had never condemned any one who didn't believe what she did. She felt that her God was all forgiving and would accept love from anyone in whatever way they felt most comfortable with. Severus had liked that about her. She wasn't preachy like some people he knew whom he would prefer to hex to the outer solar system.

Callie noticed him gazing at her alter. "Oh sorry I was reflecting when you knocked." She went to blow out the candles.

"Reflecting?"

"Yeah. After I pray I take some time to reflect or just talk to Him."

Severus saw an opportunity and was happy to take it. "Are you sure you aren't completely out of your mind? You know talking to thin air is never a good sign."

She gave him an amused glance. "Maybe I am in insane. Enough of this religious mumbo jumbo let's get down to business."

"If you're so religious, don't you think God would be a little upset with the pranks you pull?"

"No. I figure He has to have a sense of humor. I mean look at you." She paused. "What was He thinking?"

Severus glared and threw a candle at her. "Not funny."

"Well I was willing to let the subject drop but you brought it up. Now, I developed the pictures, and spent a half an hour laughing my ass off. Now we need to create posters and think up some funny comments to put on them."

They sat at a table and, after Severus had pretty much stopped laughing, got to work. The posters had flashing red outlines with Aimee's pictures in the middle. They came up with several very good comments to put on the posters such as Woman Attacked by the Desire to Throw Her Head Back and Shout! (That one was obviously Callie's idea) Another one was Wife Finds Out About Husband's Dangerous Obsession With Invisible Ants.

Finally Callie stacked the posters in a corner. "I'll have those up by morning. I'll make extras just in case. Now," She dropped into a plush chair. "To plan the next attack. I think we should pick a new target, just to make it look like we aren't aiming for any specific person."

"Who did you have in mind?" Severus took a seat on the couch opposite her.

"Well I seem to recall I owe Filch a prank, but the question is what should we do to him?" Callie's devilish grin returned.

"I have a great idea but we're going to need Potter's cooperation."

"I can take care of that."

"Meet me tomorrow before lunch at the overhanging stairs with Potter's invisibility cloak. I'll take care of everything else."

Callie cocked her brow but just smiled. "I suppose it's your turn to plan." She sighed then looked at him inquisitively. "Mr. Potter has his father's invisibility cloak?"

"Yes. Dumbledore passed it on to him, quite unwisely in my opinion."

"Why?"

"He already has problems with sneaking out and getting into trouble; what do you think the invisibility cloak is going to promote? It's like the old man is telling him, "Here, Mr. Potter, I wanted to make it easier for you to sneak around and land in trouble." I mean honestly!"

"I don't think that's why he gave Harry the cloak. He gave Harry the cloak because, yes, Harry has an amazing ability to be where trouble is but anyone in his situation would. He gave Harry the cloak for protection. Why are you so hard on him?"

"Who? Dumbledore? Because he annoys the crap out of me."

"No, not him. Harry, why are you so hard on Harry?"

"Because he needs to be prepared if he's going to stand any sort of chance against Voldemort. Everyone is making things so easy for him, thinking they're sparing him something, when in truth they're condemning him to fail." He noticed Callie smile lovingly. "What?"

"Listen to you playing Mr. Good Guy."

"You're so amusing."

"It's so cute." She jumped from her chair and attacked him with tickling fingers. "Severus is playing the Good Guy."

"Callie, get off me." Severus was trying hard not to laugh but Callie had learned at a young age where he was ticklish. "Callie I mean it."

"Or what? You'll teach me a moral or two." She grinned at him.

"Fine." She wasn't the only one who knew tickle secrets and he had the advantage. She was much more ticklish than he was. He got her in the side and she yelp and then broke into a fit of laughter. Suddenly they were both on the floor and now he had her pinned, though she was fighting with all her strength.

"Okay—okay – truce." She gasped. He only tickled her more. "Severus – stop – I can't – breath!" She was all red in the face and tears were trickling from her eyes. He finally let her go, and by way of thank you she jumped up and grabbed a pillow and smacked him over the head with it.

"Oh that's truce?" Severus asked grabbing a pillow of his own.

"Hey I'm not "good" and "moral" like you are Severus." Callie ducked with a shriek as a pillow came sailing at her head. "Hey no throwing you'll knock over my candles!" Callie watched as Severus reached out and pushed over a single candle. She stared wide-eyed and opened mouth at him.

"Which one should I snuff next, no pun intended?" He was moving his hand left and right over the candles and began to reach for a tall red pillar.

"This means war!" Callie stated over dramatically.

"Well I'm not trusting an olive branch from you this time."

"You wouldn't hit a woman would you Mr. Good Guy?" Callie put on that little girl innocent face.

"Try me." Severus raised the pillow. She swung her pillow at him and missed, giving him the opportunity to give her a nice thump on the head. Callie quickly recovered and jumped up onto the couch sending another blow at him, which made contact. They spent several minutes chasing each other around the room before Callie hit him and the pillow burst open and they were being covered in feathers. Callie quickly found another pillow and threw it at him and while he was distracted bolted from the room.

"Hey!" Severus shouted once he realized that she was retreating down the hallway laughing all the way. "No fair! You aren't supposed to leave the room. Get back here and fight like a man." He hollered after her and got some weird glances from passing students. Partially, because he was covered in down feathers and partially for the comments and the fact that he had just come out of Callie's quarters.

"That's too easy. I'd win because you and I both know that I'm the better fighter. But if you catch up to me I might just consider letting you off easy." Callie hollered back.

_That's it._ Severus thought through the sound of the students trying to hide their giggles. He bolted after her and she let out a surprised yell and turned to run. Severus had managed to pick up a lot of ground in those few moments that she was still. She slid as she came to the corner and he managed to grab a little extra space. Her laughter bounced off the stone walls as she bolted down the stairs. She passed a group of Gryffindor students who stared in shock as she ran past and one of them actually dropped their books when Severus came running past. Callie managed to weave into another and much larger group of students and Severus lost some of what he had gained. Dumb-struck students weren't his only problem. His "cape", as Callie called it, was catching the passing wind and was making it harder to move. He decided if he was going to catch her he was going to have to lose it. It slid off easily and he shoved it into Minerva's arms as he ran past. "Hold this."

"Professor Snape?" She stood just as stunned as the students.

Callie passed by McGonagall and shouted back a quick hello. She was starting to get a stitch in her side from running and laughing at the same time. This was the most fun she had had in years. She saw Aimee and Isaac up ahead and veered in their direction. She saw the looks on both their faces as they jumped out of her path and then heard them both cry. "Severus?!" She turned her head to try and see their faces and wound up running right into someone. She caught her balance and looked up into the eyes of a very confused Headmaster.

"Callie what in the world are you doing?" Severus came to an abrupt halt right before he was about to crash into Dumbledore. "Severus? What on earth is going on here?"

"Well you see sir--." Snape tried to think of something but his mind was drawing a blank.

"What he's trying to articulate is that I challenged him to a race and it seems I won." Callie stated. They were both trying their best not to smile but it wasn't working. "Whoever touched you first won. You owe me ten galleons Severus."

"Fair is fair." He agreed.

"I believe this is yours Severus." McGonagall had caught up and handed Severus the outer robe he had shed. "Oh and by the way I don't think stripping in the hallways is a very good example for the students."

Callie burst into giggles though she was trying to suppress them. "I'm sorry headmaster. We'll be good." She put emphasis on good. "Won't we Severus?" She winked at him, knowing full well she was driving him nuts.

"Of course."

They both walked away leaving a group of quite shocked and quite confused people. They burst into laughter once they were back in Callie's lounge. Callie fell back into her chair but managed to slide off it and onto the floor while laughing. Severus had resumed his seat on the couch but was thoroughly doubled over.

"You gave me a run for my money, literally." He finally proclaimed.

"I can't believe you actually took the trouble to lose the cape so you could gain speed. I can only imagine the look on Minerva's face."

"Severus?!" Severus did his best interpretation of McGonagall, which sent Callie into another fit of laughter. "Stripping in the halls is a bad example to students."

"Oh my sides hurt from laughing." She finally crawled back up onto the chair. "You know I think someone should tell Voldemort about you being ticklish. After all that in itself is a form of torture and one I would much more prefer." She grinned widely.

"Oh yes that's what I need. Voldemort finding out that I'm ticklish is not on my "One Thousand Things To Do Before I Die" list." Severus retorted sarcastically.

"I think you scared half the school." She changed the subject. She didn't want to spoil the good mood.

"Well I at least left a lasting impression."

"Yeah they'll know not to try to escape you by outrunning you. I only barely managed to keep ahead of you." Callie settled back in her seat with a content smile. "I really have missed you Severus."

"I know I'm going to regret this later but I have to admit I've missed you too. I forgot how much fun you are. At least when I'm not your victim." They both laughed. He settled back too. "So, what did you do in the States?"

Callie told him about her experiences after Hogwarts. She told him that she went to America to help with preparations for a magical school to be built there. There was a magical community but no school for their children. It was difficult to imagine why they had waited so long to build one. Callie stated that she was there when the last brick was laid and when the first students walked through the doors. She had spent four years as a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at "Phoenix High", as the students had lovingly nicknamed it, though its true name was Phoenix Academy Of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Then I got the invitation from Dumbledore, and though I loved Phoenix Academy, I wanted so much more to come back and teach in the school where I was taught. So I gave up the position to come here." Callie finished her tale as the clock struck ten. "It's getting late and we have a big day tomorrow, not to mention I've got to get those up." Callie pointed at the stack of posters.

Severus followed her to the door. "You'll remember to speak to Potter?"

"Yes. I'll have the cloak in time. I can't wait to see what you have up your sleeve."

"Goodnight Callie." He turned to go then turned back. "And by the way I want those ten galleons back at some point."

"If you want them back your going to have to come and get them. Goodnight." Callie slammed the door shut.

_Don't tempt me._ Severus thought then walked away smiling broadly and looking forward to another glorious day.

A/N: Okay so there it is. I'm sorry for the long wait. Oh and I know some people get touchy about the religion thing but don't worry this is probably the only chapter it will be mentioned in. Review and make me happy. Please? Oh and I've decided not to promise longer chapters anymore because it seems like when I do that they end up being shorter.


	14. Distraction

Title: Why Me?

Chapter 14: Distraction

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Okay this one took a while to post too but it was finals week and I had to study. Not to mention a bunch of other stuff. I did some research and I am going to have to make a change. Callie is not going to be eleven years younger than Severus she is only four years younger than him. I found out that with the proper time line there is just no way she could possibly be that much younger than him and still have my story work. Thank you to all my reviewers especially to Potions-Mistress25.

Chapter Fourteen: Distraction

"May I have a word with you Mr. Potter."

Harry turned to look at her with a smile on his face. "Of course Professor Darcy."

"In private please." She glanced at his friends' intent gazes. Callie saw a quick flash of concern cross his features. She led him away from the crowded Great Hall and into the empty hallway. "There is no reason to be concerned Harry." She reassured him once they where out of earshot of anyone. "I need a certain item that is in your possession."

"What could I possibly have that you couldn't get from someone else?"

"An invisibility cloak." Callie lowered her voice, knowing full well that just because they appeared to be alone did not mean that they were.

Harry's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "How did you know about that?"

"I have my sources." She smiled. "Not to mention I know that your father owned one at one point and I assumed that he would leave it to you."

Harry shrugged. "I guess you can borrow it. What are you using it for?"

"Never you mind. A professor is allowed to keep her secrets besides I don't want to put you in danger."

"Is it an errand for Dumbledore?"

Callie could see the excitement and curiosity in his eyes. "Honestly Harry I can't tell you. Now I need it before lunch."

"I'll go get it now. Wait here." Harry headed off in the direction of the Gryffindor Common Room, but glanced back at her with curiosity.

As Callie watched him disappear she couldn't help smiling. She remembered when she had been a student here and trying desperately to find out every secret she could. If someone was missing from school she used every method possible to find out why and where they were. If Dumbledore sent someone on a mission, it was a good bet that Callie knew about it and would be on their heels. In those cases Callie wasn't looking to cause trouble, she was looking for ways to help, even if her help was not necessarily wanted. She had just had too much curiosity for her own good. In that way Harry reminded Callie of herself.

Callie had decided to leave Severus's name out of the whole thing with Harry. If Callie had said anything about the cloak being for Severus or that they were going to be using it together there, first of all, would have been awkward question, which would have led to more awkward questions which Callie would not want to answer. Secondly, Harry probably would not have been so willing in handing the robe over. And thirdly, even without him asking awkward questions it would still raise suspicion. Better kept to herself she figured.

Snape glared at the last students rushing out of his classroom. Then went back to grading a hideously written essay and finally just marked it as failing. He heard his classroom door open and shut and expected to see a terrified student who had forgotten something but looked up to find Callie striding towards him. Her smile seemed to lighten even the darkest corners of the room.

Callie hopped up onto Snape's desk, sitting on the edge. "Put away the quill and explain what exactly we're up to." She picked up the paper he had just set aside and her eyes widened at all the red marks. "What in bloody hell happened here? Did it have a run-in with Voldemort? It's a massacre." She scanned through it. "Maybe Voldemort did us a favor. Reading through it could cause a massacre." She set it down and realized Snape was ignoring her. "Hello earth to Severus!"

"Get your backside off of my desk Callie."

"Why? Last time you commented about my backside we were on a desk." Callie leaned close to him her voice barely above a whisper. "And if I remember correctly your comments were very complimenting."

"Yes well what we were doing in that instance would not be appropriate for a student to walk in on now would it?" He saw an all to familiar grin grace her face.

"True." She leaned closer, now resting her weight on her arms. "But you know that door does have a lock and this desk has so much more room."

"Callie, it is hardly appropriate—"

"It was hardly appropriate last time and yet you were the one to initiate it, now weren't you. Come to think of it there was a lot more at stake then than there is now considering the circumstances."

"What can I say?" Severus grinned back. "I've always been bad."

"Yes you have." Callie leaned in and left a butterfly soft kiss on his lips. It was so tempting to let it go farther and she wanted to with all her heart but something was telling her to wait. As she pulled away she pulled the quill out of his grasp. "Now what's the plan?"

"I suddenly have other things on my mind." What did she think he was made of stone? That kiss had brought up a fire in him he had pushed aside long ago. Her smell flooded his senses, her taste lingered on his lips and their lips had barely touched. Memories flooded his mind of the first night they had spent together. The passion they had shared had gone beyond anything else he had ever experienced in his life. Her touch had been like sweet fire, painful pleasure. She had had no experience and yet probably would have killed him from pleasure because of her imaginative mind. It was amazing how one kiss could bring all of that back.

"I bet you do but we have a prank to pull."

Severus stood and made his way around the desk. He stood in front of her directly between her legs. His hands fell to her thighs. "It can wait."

Callie felt her breath catch at the touch of his hands and the hungry look in his eyes. "Severus you said it yourself if someone walks in—" She heard a click as the door locked. Grinning she tilted her head up slightly to look at him. "You certainly are bad."

Severus looked down at her, taking in her beauty. He leaned in and felt the fire as their lips touched. He reached one hand up placing it at the nape of her neck while the other hand moved to the small of her back pulling her closer. The kiss was slow and exploring at first but soon became driven by hunger. He felt her legs circle his waist and for a fleeting moment he thought about calling it quits but that was soon flung aside. He was enjoying this far too much to even consider stopping now.

Callie couldn't believe what they were doing. After all they could get into serious trouble if they got caught. _Oh forget that Callie!_ She could here her heart screaming._ You've dreamt about this for years now enjoy it!_ She felt fire engulf her entire body as Severus explored her mouth. She had missed his touch so much and now she was sure she would die of overdose.

Suddenly there was a tapping and both Severus and Callie jumped apart. Callie tried desperately to right her clothes. Severus swore and Callie looked up to what he was pointing at. There on the window ledge sat a black bird pecking at the glass. Callie felt her heart begin to slow and her muscles relax.

"Oh my God." She placed her hand against her forehead. "That scared me to death."

"You're not the only one." Severus started laughing and was soon joined by Callie.

"You know at that point it would have been kind of pointless to right ourselves." Callie stated through laughter.

"I suppose it's natural instinct." Severus caught her by the arm and pulled her to him. "However, at least I would have gotten fired having the best time of my life."

"Me too." She sighed. "We should probably go to lunch though before we do raise suspicion."

"I suppose, but I'd much rather stay here."

"Me too." She kissed him again then they both headed for the door. "Besides we have an appointment with Filch and you still haven't told me what we're going to do."

"You distracted me."

A/N: Okay there it is and if I'm not careful this may have to turn into and M rated story. Well I hope you enjoyed it and I'm sorry for the long wait. Also much thanks to my Beta reader Kyra. Please Review .


	15. Dung Bomb Waterfall

Title: Why Me?

Rating: T

Chapter 15: Dung Bomb Waterfall

A/N: Okay sorry for the long wait once again it was mid-term week. Thank you to my reviewers. For those of you who haven't figured it out this is definitely an AU story, hence Callie being the DA professor and Severus' parents being the way they are and all the other little discrepancies. . I haven't mentioned really what year this takes place in and probably won't because I am not quite sure. Though it is definitely more towards the end.

Chapter Fifteen: Dung Bomb Waterfall

Callie and Severus crouched closely together underneath the invisibility cloak. Severus had gone over a very quick explanation of his plan, now they were just waiting for the right moment. Severus knew that once the lunch period started Filch would come out of the Great Hall to roam the halls and that would be when they would strike. It was taking, however, much longer than Severus had anticipated and he was concerned that lunch would end and students would pour into the hallways before they had a chance to get at him.

"You know this invisibility cloak looks a lot smaller when you look at it from the outside. It's actually kind of roomy." Callie mused. "However it obviously does not allow aroma to exit. The smell of those things is making me sick. How much longer?"

Severus looked at her bemusedly. "Don't have a lot of patience now do we?"

"I was born with many virtues patience however was not one of those."

"I care to differ. You have to have a lot of patience to pull all the pranks you do."

"Well I suppose I have a little but it's not my best virtue." They were silent for a moment. "You still have to come by and try on the Macbeth outfit." She saw him grimace ever so slightly. "Thought I'd forgotten?"

"More along the lines of I hoped the entire school would have a sudden case of amnesia."

"Never going to happen. We also need to set another time to practice."

"We know it by heart, it sounds amazing, why mess with a good thing? Besides we have a long time before the show."

"Are you kidding me? We barely scratched the surface." He shot a glare at her. "Okay so we did more than scratched the surface but we still have a lot of perfecting to do. And I don't intend to put this off until the last minute. "

"I forgot how annoyingly perfectionist you can get."

"Hey blame my parents for that. They're the ones who past it on to me. Like you inherited your mother's knack for potion brewing. By the way it won't be long now before we have to sit for the painting again."

"When in the blazes am I supposed to get anything—"

"Shhh!" Callie placed her hand over his mouth to stop his tirade. She pointed to someone standing just a few steps in front of the overhanging staircase they were huddled on.

Severus and Callie reached into the bucket sitting in between them. Careful not to let their hands slip out from behind the cloak they dropped the first two dung bombs. Severus's hit Filch right on the head and the confused man spun around in search of the attacker. They watched his eyes scan right over them and continue on. They were both holding their breath.

"Alright, I know your up there so you might as well show yourself before you wind up in a lot more trouble than you already are." The man continued to scan the area.

"Since when does he give warnings?" Callie whispered in Severus's ear.

"He's not warning, he's challenging. Most students would be egged on by that not frightened of it." Severus whispered back.

"You have a point there. Back when I was in school that always did the trick, and it still does now." She took a handful of the dung bombs, waited until he had turned his eyes away from them and hurled them all at once.

Filch let out another and much louder cry. As more dung bombs fell he became increasingly outraged and had soon drawn the attention of the many students coming out of the Great Hall, lunch having obviously ended. The confused man floundered about trying to stop the sudden on pour of the blasted bombs. It was quite an amusing sight and many of the students were trying unsuccessfully to stay upright through their laughter.

"Where are they coming from?" One student asked looking at where they appeared to be coming from but saw nothing but a waterfall of dung bombs.

"The prankster strikes again." Another student called out with glee.

Dumbledore and McGonagall finally made it to the scene and the dung bombs came to a sudden halt. As the Headmaster took in the scene his eyes surveyed the landing above them with a knowing gleam in them. He then turned to the seething Caretaker.

"It seems that we have had another visit from our practical joker."

"Where is she?" Filch have shouted half growled.

"Where is who?" Dumbledore knew exactly whom Filch was asking about but played dumb.

"THAT DEVIL CHILD!! THIS IS HER DOING AND I KNOW IT!"

"Some one looking for me?" Callie pushed through the crowed and came to a stop in front of Filch. She glanced at the mess and put a mask of innocence on. "What in the blazes happened here?"

"Oh don't even think about pulling that innocent garbage with me. I know bloody well that this is your doing." Filch was only inches from her and he had that crazed look in his eyes.

She didn't even flinch. "My doing? I don't know what you are talking about. Honestly Filch maybe you haven't noticed but I've grown up since leaving school. You can hardly think that I am still naïve enough to play these kinds of games. Anyway I couldn't possibly have pulled this." She motioned to the mess at their feet. "I was in Hogsmeade picking up supplies for class and running a few errands, you can ask the shopkeepers yourself. Now if you'll excuse me I have class." She walked away without a backwards glance.

Severus met her at the doorway. "Nicely done, but what if he does check your story out?"

"That is why I have many friends willing to cover for me. Boy was it a rush to get that stench off and get down there in time without looking totally rumpled. I hope to never have to cut it that close again. Oh who am I kidding; I love that sort of challenge. By the way, good idea. He hates dung bombs and he'll probably have nightmares for years about dung bombs pouring out of thin air. And where in the world did you get the bottomless bucket?"

"You're not the only one who has a collection of useful items."

Callie sighed. "Even though that was fun I'm pretty certain that Dumbledore now knows that I am involved, and unless he has reason to believe otherwise, that could prove to be a bit problematic."

"Why should he call you on it now? He never did when you were a student."

"They never had proof and besides now that I am a professor I should really be setting an example. However I think I know how to get around this." Callie was about to elaborate but she caught sight of Aimee and Isaac coming towards them.

"Good afternoon you two."

"Good afternoon Aimee."

"I simply wanted to let you both know that we have scheduled to meet with Miss Weasley again tomorrow night after supper."

"We'll be there." Callie assured, though she was sure that was not what Severus would have answered.

"Oh one more thing Callie dear. Would you mind stopping by my room tonight? I need you help with something." Aimee's eyes flitted towards Severus for a moment. It was barely noticeable but enough to get Callie's attention.

"I would be delighted to. I'll come by after supper."

"Wonderful. I will see you then."

Callie contemplated putting Severus on his guard but decided against it. She didn't know for certain if Aimee was planning anything and even if she were it wouldn't be the first time Callie would be a double agent. "We'll talk more later. I have to get to class and so do you."

Severus watched Callie walk away and suddenly had a feeling that she was hiding something from him. What it was he couldn't tell, she was far to good at blocking her mind off, but he knew for certain that it was either really good, or really bad. Knowing his luck it would be the latter. He didn't have time to contemplate it and that was probably a good thing.

A/N: Okay so not exactly one of my better chapters but hopefully the next one will be. I know right now it's a lot of Callie but I swear it is going to get back to more of focusing on Snape. Well I'm going home for spring break so it will probably be at least a week before I update but hopefully I will be posting more than one chapter since I'll have time to write. I did not get the chance to have Kyra read over this since we have both been extremely busy so I hope there aren't to many errors.


	16. A Hairy Argument

Title: Why Me?

Rating: T

Chapter 16: A Hairy Argument

A/N: Okay extremely long wait I know. It probably would have been much longer had it not been for Potions-Mistress25 reminding me that I do have people who enjoy this story as I do. Thank you to all of my reviewers. Sorry for the wait.

Chapter Sixteen: A Hairy Argument

Severus looked at himself in the mirror and almost groaned out loud. "Callie do me a favor and kill me before Halloween."

"Oh come on Severus it is not that bad. In fact it looks quite dashing on you, black really is your color." Callie was busy changing behind a screen. "I hope this outfit still fits." She said mostly to herself.

"How can you tell what it looks like, you aren't even looking?"

Callie peeked her head over the top of the screen. "Well my assumptions were correct." She disappeared again.

"Well can't we at least get rid of this ridiculous cape?"

"No! It is part of the costume and it's a robe not a cape. Besides you should have no problem wearing a cape considering that wimpy one you wear all the time."

"For the last time that is not a cape."

"Look either stop complaining or when I meet with your mother tonight I'll tell her you still haven't come up with a costume and then we'll come up with a really horrible one."

"Has anyone ever told you you're an evil person?"

"Takes one to know one." At that Callie finally came out from behind the screen.

Severus couldn't help staring. The outfit hugged her curves and left little to the imagination, at least when it came to her upper half. The bodice, black as midnight, was pulled snug and the neckline dropped low enough that her shoulders were bare when it reached them. The sleeves clung to her upper arms but then flared out. The lower part of the outfit was a full flowing skirt of black and silver. Her hair was pulled up into an elaborate up-do and strung through her hair was silver ribbon. On her forehead rested a round band of hammered silver inlaid with obsidian to serve as a crown. Around her neck was a matching necklace and on each hand were at least two rings.

"So do I look like a Queen?"

"I would say you definitely look the part." He looked back at the image in the mirror and sighed. Well he supposed it wasn't too horrible and maybe everyone would be too awed by Callie to pay any attention to him.

He was dressed in a black shirt with silver embroidery, a matching black doublet with puffed sleeves, tight black pants, black leather boots, a sweeping robe and a sheathed sword. Considering his attitude towards the upcoming event a sword might not have been the best idea but he wasn't about to complain.

"Oh alright." He gave in. "Can I take this off now?"

"Go right ahead." She answered provocatively.

"Don't start again." He warned.

"I suppose I shouldn't. We wouldn't want your mother walking in on that, now would we?"

"That's not even slightly amusing Callie. Then she would insist we have to get married."

Once they had both changed back into their regular robes they sat and talked for a bit about getting together again to practice. Severus was sure they were prepared but Callie insisted that improvements could always be made. She also pointed out that if they stopped practicing they might lose it. Severus found this highly unlikely. If they hadn't lost it in all those years they weren't going to because of skipping a few practices. He decided, however, that it would probably just be better, and easier, to give in to her.

Callie was looking at him in a curious way and he felt slightly uncomfortable. "What are you staring at me for?"

"I never thought of you as the vain type."

"What?" He was completely lost. "Did I miss something?"

"I was just wondering why you dye your hair."

"What? I do not!"

"Oh come on Severus you're telling me that you naturally do not have a single gray hair on your head?"

"And what if I am?"

"Then you're lying. For one, based on your parents, it is highly unlikely you wouldn't have grays and for two I just know things and I know you dye your hair. What is it Severus don't like anything that isn't black? Don't like the fact you're getting older?"

"Callie I do not dye my hair." Severus insisted but had to stop himself from reaching up self-consciously.

"Liar."

Severus glared at her for a few minutes but she didn't waver. "So what if I do?" He mumbled under his breath slouching down in his seat.

She smiled. "I just want to know why. I mean you aren't the type to worry about what other people think."

"It isn't about other people. It just doesn't look right."

"It would look fine if you would cut your hair."

"No."

"Why? You would look good with short hair and it doesn't have to be real short just shorter than it is. Honestly Severus that hair-do kind of makes your face look fat."

"It does not!"

"I'm sorry to say that it does. Either that or you've gotten a little chubby. I think you better pray it's the hair."

"That's it, get out!"

"Excuse me?"

"If you're going to sit here and point out flaws I don't want you here."

"Well first of all I'm only trying to help. Second this is my room."

Severus looked a little frazzled. "Right I'll leave then." He got up and stormed out slamming the door behind him.

Callie stared at the door shaking her head with a smile. "He's worse than a woman."

Aimee opened the door with a smile. "Callie I'm so happy you could make it. Please come in."

Callie walked into the warm, welcoming sitting area of Aimee and Isaac's quarters. "Thank you for the invitation."

"Sit please." Aimee motioned to the seat opposite the one she was taking. "Cookie?"

"Thank you." Callie took a cookie from the plate Aimee was holding out. "Now Aimee I may have been away for over ten years but I still recognize when you are up to no good. So spill it Mrs. Snape. What's the plan?"

Aimee smiled, leaning back in her chair. "I knew I could count on you."

Severus woke the next morning feeling more rested than he had felt in a long time. He had gone to bed early the night before and had not woken once. It was odd that he couldn't remember dreaming. Lately there hadn't been a night without some sort of dreams but last night there had been nothing. Well, no use wondering over it.

Yawning, Severus headed for the lavatory to take a shower and get ready for the day. Something else was different this morning but he couldn't put his finger on what exactly. For some reason it felt as though his head was lighter what that meant he had no idea. Looking in the bathroom mirror he suddenly realized what it meant. His mouth fell open in shock and all he could do was stare. He had much shorter hair this morning than he had gone to bed with. He reached up and ran his fingers through it to make sure it wasn't the mirror or his eyes that was tricking him. It wasn't. How--?

"Callie Isabel Guadalupe DARCY!!"

A/N: Okay I didn't have Kyra read through this so if there are a lot of mistakes forgive me. I'll try to update more often again. Read and Review Please! 


	17. Pasts and Assumed Futures

Title: Why Me?

Rating: T

Chapter 17: Pasts and Assumed Futures

A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers and I'm sorry that I had Severus' hair cut. Don't be really concerned it isn't really short. Anyway I hope you enjoy.

Chapter Seventeen: Pasts and Assumed Futures

Severus stormed into the Great Hall, heading straight for the auburn-haired, green-eyed devil sitting next to his mother. He could literally hear the students turn to watch him approach. Lately that had been happening far too much. He watched Minerva do a double take once he reached the table. He glared at her in warning and she seemed to swallow her comment.

"Good morning Callie."

"Morning Severus." She didn't look up from the paper she was reading.

"Is there anything you would like to tell me?" He was trying to remain calm.

"Yeah did you hear about that spider web the size of two Quidditch fields? Apparently it is covering an entire forest and was built by a huge colony of spiders. Amazing isn't it?"

"Callie." Severus growled.

"Hmmm?" She finally looked up. "Why Severus I'm so glad you took my suggestion to heart. Your hair looks wonderful." She beamed at him.

"Oh, don't you dare play ignorant with me. I know you had something to do with this." He was leaning over the table, his face inches from hers.

"I swear Severus—"

"Well then, who did, Callie? When I went to sleep last night my hair was as it normally is; when I woke up this morning I found this!" He motioned to his shorter hair.

"Maybe those supposed brownies in Dumbledore's office needed a change of scenery and decided to visit you. You know how mischievous they can be." Aimee suggested.

As soon as Severus looked at his mother he knew without a doubt that, even if Callie had something to do with his current situation, his mother was the brains of the operation. He should have known. Aimee had been trying to get him to cut his hair short since he was five years old. She had apparently gotten tired of fighting and taken matters into her own hands and by the Gods he was going to make her pay---if not right at the moment.

"Oh of course. I forgot. I have my own personal tormentor." Snape grumbled under his breath. Not wanting to cause yet another scene in the Great Hall he simply took his seat and poked at his food.

"Severus, I'm sure those eggs are already dead. You don't have to spear them." Callie's voice held amusement.

"You know, I'm not very hungry. Excuse me." He exited the Great Hall out of a side door.

Callie was on his heels. "Severus, honestly, do you have to be so childish?"

He turned slowly to look at her. "Oh I'm sorry I thought I was supposed to let my inner child out or some such crap."

"Oh you're so funny." She jeered. "It's a bloody hair cut, Severus, not the end of the world."

"I didn't want a hair cut and I don't like it."

"Why? I think it makes you look quite dashing." She smiled. "Besides it isn't real short"

"It's a lot shorter than it was." He grumbled, running his fingers through his hair.

"'Oh, for pity sake it is not, and besides hair grows back. Knowing you, you'll use a potion or something to make it grow overnight." She said with her hands on her hips.

"I can't."

"Why?" Callie searched his face when he didn't answer at first. "Severus, why?" She started to smile as she realized he must not want to tell her because it was embarrassing. "Come on you can tell me. I promise I'll be understanding."

"Because it will react badly with the dye." He mumbled unhappily. Callie burst out laughing. "Last time I tried to do something similar my hair turned pink." He admitted with a pained expression and watched as Callie fell to the floor clutching her stomach. "Oh, thank you, Callie, I'm so glad you're an understanding person."

"I'm sorry." She gasped. "It's just—it's just—I'm trying to—to stop imagin—imagining you—with pink—hair." She was now lying on the floor, rolling from side to side. Tears streamed down her cheeks and she was turning red in the face. "I can't--breathe."

"Serves you right. I hope you suffocate."

Callie couldn't get the image out of her head. Severus with bright pink hair was as funny as Neville's experience with the boggart that he had relayed to her. Finally, she gained her composure and got up off the floor. "Well," She said still fighting back laughter. "You know what they say. Screw with Mother Nature and Mother Nature screws with you."

"Well she is unusually cruel in my opinion."

"How did you manage to explain that one to Dumbledore?"

"Luckily I didn't have to. It happened during the summer. Stop smiling like that!" He insisted thoroughly annoyed.

"I'm sorry." She laughed. "I still have the image in my mind." She burst into a giggling fit.

"That's it." Severus turned and stalked away.

"No wait." She cried running after him. "I'm sorry." She had grabbed his arm and leaned her head against him as they continued walking. "I really am. Can you forgive me?"

Severus shot a quick glance at her and sighed. Why did she have to look so damn innocent? Not to mention sexy beyond belief. "Yes, you're forgiven." She opened her mouth and he quickly added. "For that and only that."

She pouted then smiled. "Okay." They had come to a quiet corner and sat down on a bench. "Honestly though," She said running her fingers through his hair and felt him shiver slightly at the sensation. "It looks nice."

Severus didn't say anything. He was enjoying the sensation her fingers were causing. And because he knew she was right but wouldn't admit it. He decided not to worry about his hair, it would grow back fast like it always did. He had to focus his energy on how to get back at his mother and Callie.

"Oh look at the lovely lovers." A familiar, annoying voice sang. "Alike in so many ways. They're both killers by nature." Peeves went flying back with a screech.

Callie was on her feet, wand extended, and a hard look in her eyes. "I warned you once Peeves and I will not warn you again. You would be wise to watch what comes out of that mouth of yours or you will discover exactly how cruel I can be." Her voice was harsh and almost a whisper. Peeves disappeared without his usual raspberry. "Stupid poltergeist."

"What has he been up to?" Severus asked, concerned by her quick temper.

"Called me Raven." She replied shoving her wand back where it belonged.

"You know, no one would know what he was talking about unless they were already aware of your past."

She glared at him. "It's not about people finding out Sev. It's about not wanting to be reminded. Of all people I should think you would understand about dark pasts you don't want drug up."

"I do."

There was silence for a few moments. "I should get to class."

He nodded and watched as she walked away wondering if Peeves would be smart enough to keep his mouth shut. If he wasn't Snape wanted to be there when Callie found out because it was sure to be entertaining.

As students filed into the class Callie noticed that Hermione was among them. She had never met her personally but Ginny's description of her had been perfectly accurate. "Miss Granger, it looks as though you're feeling much better."

"I am thank you Professor."

"I have heard of your brilliance and have no doubt you'll be caught up in no time. I'm happy to say this is probably the first class where we will be dealing with something you've probably never run across." Callie smiled, and then turned to the rest of the class. "Alright everyone quiet down and take a seat. Today we will be discussing the Les Dames Blanches." Callie pointed to the projector with her wand and it turned on. Displayed on the screen was the image of a very beautiful pale skinned, blonde haired, enchanting woman with dark enchanting eyes that seemed to beckon you towards it. Most of the boys in the classroom leaned forward in their seats.

"Oh please say we're actually going to meet one of these creatures." Draco looked absolutely hypnotized.

"Sorry to disappoint you Mr. Malfoy, but unless you want to end up like this fellow," The picture flipped and she heard cries of horror from the girls. A man lay on the ground, staring blankly upwards. Scratches covered every exposed part of him. In places so much flesh had been ripped away that bone could be seen. His neck was mutilated and he was bent in a weird angle. "Would suggest staying far away from them. This is what happens to those who come into contact with one ore more of those gorgeous women you boys were just oogling over. Now the medical report stated that this man had been completely drained of blood, can anyone tell me why? Yes Miss Granger."

"The Les Dames Blanches, or White Ladies, are a vampiric race. They lure their victims with their beauty and then drain them of their blood."

"Very good, ten points to Gryffindor. Though it is far too dangerous to expose you to the real thing I think it is important for you to see what an experience with the White Ladies is like. So, we are going to take a little trip." Callie turned away from the class and uncovered the stone basin on her desk. "Everyone gather round."

The students promptly jumped to their feet and gathered round the pensieve. There was excited chatter but as Callie looked around she saw several nervous faces. It didn't surprise her. The thought of jumping into someone else's memories didn't usually excite her either. It was certainly a strange sensation. The uneasiness on her part probably came from the fact that anytime she had witnessed someone else's memories they had not been pleasant.

"Now, though I am sure all of you know how a pensieve works, I will remind you that these are simply memories and cannot harm you. And though you will not be able to stray far, I suggest you stay as close together as possible, accidents can happen." She eyed them all sternly. "Most importantly stay calm no matter what happens."

One student looked up in alarm. "What do you mean, "no matter what happens"?"

"Everyone ready?" Callie avoided the question. "Good, let's go then."

The class found themselves falling through a blur of colors. When they landed they were on a dark road. On one side of the road was a dense forest; on the other side was an open field. A new moon provided no light to make their surroundings. Presently, a figure appeared on the road. Clad in a dark robe with the hood drawn over their face, it was impossible to tell if it was a male or female. As the figure approached they heard the familiar pop of someone apparating but they didn't see anyone. At the same moment three beautiful women appeared in the field not far from the road. They danced though there was no music to be heard and their giggles sounded like the tinkling of crystal. They appeared to be emanating a glow. Their dresses were the purest white and their skin was pale as porcelain. Their hair fell about them in long waves that framed their slim bodies.

The cloaked figure had stopped in their tracks. He seemed to contemplate for a few moments then slowly began to approach them. The person threw back their hood and they were finally able to see that is was a man. He was young, probably in his early twenties. He had brown hair that was tussled from the hood. He had a young face but something about it revealed that he had seen many horrible things. His brown eyes had a hypnotized look as he moved closer to the women.

One of them turned to him with a seductive smile. "Come dance with us." Her voice was like music and several of the male students took a few steps in her direction but Callie held them at bay.

"Men!" Hermione huffed as she glared at Ron. "They see a beautiful girl and fall all over themselves."

"It's not their fault Hermione." Callie defended. "By nature the White Ladies have far more power over them than you or I. It would be reversed if we were in a situation with, let's say, an Incubus." They both focused back on the scene in front of them.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." At first Hermione thought that Professor Darcy was speaking to on of the students but realized that she had opened her mouth. She looked up to see an almost identical person standing at the edge of the forest. This Callie however was dressed in a way that was not exactly appropriate for a Professor. She was wearing a black leather tank top and black jeans with high-heeled black leather boots. Her long auburn hair was pulled back in a high ponytail that had been braided. She held her wand in one hand and was tossing a cloak away with the other. So that's who they had heard apparate.

"Bloody Hell!" Draco's eyes were practically popping out of his head.

"Down, Mr. Malfoy."

"Why don't you dress like that anymore?"

"Because I am a Professor and back then I was young and stupid."

"And sexy as hell."

"Fifty points from Slytherin; now pay attention."

"Gladly." Draco replied, his eyes fixed on the memory Callie.

"Trust me Dameon no one is lucky enough to come across women that beautiful and come out alive, especially not you." She sauntered towards him.

Before she could reach him one of the women darted forward and grabbed his hand. "Don't listen to her. Come dance with us. We just want to have some fun."

The students watched as the young man was pulled into the center of the girls. Suddenly their eyes took on an evil gleam and their once beautiful faces seemed to sink against the bones of their skull. Fangs dropped over their bottom lips and their bodies seemed suddenly skeletal. Their white dresses became black mist that swirled and flowed. Through the entire horrific change Dameon stared into their eyes, seeming to be oblivious.

"Idiot," Memory Callie muttered. A spell shot from her wand and slammed against one of the creatures' back and sent sparks flying onto the other two. Hissing they turned on her. "Listen ladies, I wouldn't interrupt your fun but I really need him alive so this is your one chance to disappear to wherever you go when you disappear."

They let out evil cackles and a screeching noise. Suddenly about a dozen of the things appeared. Callie rolled her eyes. "Shit. I had to open my big mouth. Dameon get out of here."

The young man had seemed to come to his senses and stared around in horror. He shook his head. "Why, I can help?"

"No you can't. You'll look into one of their eyes and it will be lights out Dameon. Though you may wish they had killed you when I get my hands on you. Now go!" She yelled as she threw spells in every direction. One of the creatures came flying at her but flew back hissing when she held up a cross of iron.

Dameon disapperated with a pop, leaving Callie to face the swarming creatures. "Okay girls let the fun begin." A wicked grin spread across her face as she took a fighting stance.

The students watched in amazement as Callie fought off the creatures. She moved as though she was in a graceful dance. As they swooped and lunged, cackling and hissing, Callie spun and flipped to avoid them or throw spells at them. Round off, back flip, pivot, cast spell, cast spell, splits and so on. One managed to break through her defenses and left long nasty scratches on her face. Callie touched her face and glanced at her blood stained fingers.

"Big mistake bitch." Callie growled.

"Poor trapped little lamb." It hissed at her lowering its head toward her throat.

"Oh believe me I'm not a lamb." Callie shoved the iron cross against the creature.

A loud screech of pain emitted from it and it veered away from her into the crowed of students who scattered with screams. "Everyone relax. They can't hurt you, they're only memories." Deciding that they had seen enough Callie pulled them out of the pensieve.

They had a long discussion on ways to ward of the White Ladies, such as iron. Not to mention a list of useful spells and reassurance that they usually didn't call in reinforcements. This discussion was constantly interrupted by questions about the memory and her past. She avoided most of the questions skillfully and did not elaborate on those that she did answer.

"In conclusion, I want to remind you that these creatures are not to be taken lightly. I want a two thousand word essay on any aspect of the Les Dames Blanches you would like to write about and their sexual appeal is not an option." She glanced at Malfoy in particular. "Class dismissed."

"Well, that was an interesting class."

"Please, Ronald, you were just enjoying all those beautiful bodies."

"I was not." He argued unconvincingly. "But if I had been Professor Darcy would have been number one on the list."

"She's your Professor." Hermione noted with disgust. "That's like me having a crush on Snape."

"Ewww, and that doesn't stop her from being sexy. "

"You're as bad as Malfoy."

"Ouch." Harry whispered, grinning.

"Take that back." Ron looked truly hurt.

"I'm sorry. I'm just jealous that's all."

"There isn't any reason to be jealous. I can't date her; she's my professor and way too old for me. Besides I have you."

"That's sweet." Hermione smiled giving him a quick kiss. "I wonder how long ago that memory was from. She looked about the same as she does now."

"Except the way she dresses."

Hermione glared at Harry. "Not you too."

Harry just smiled. "But she did say she had been young and stupid, so it had to have been a while ago."

"I wonder what she did before she came here. Do you boys know?"

The boys shook their heads but Harry took a guess. "Taught most likely."

"She was in the States. Is there a magical school there?"

"Yeah there is. It opened up about a year after the Dark Lords fall. Dad told me about it."

Hermione looked at Ron quizzically. "What Ronald, thinking about changing schools?"

"No it got brought up the year of the Triwizard. There was this big controversy over whether they should be involved or not. I mean it's called TRIwizard and there would have had to have been a lot of alterations and it was just decided, by the ministry and Phoenix Academy, to forego it at the time."

"Lucky them." Harry mumbled.

"I can't believe I'd never heard about it before." Hermione tried to veer the conversation away from the painful memories.

"More like you can't believe I know something you don't."

"Hey guys shouldn't you be in class?" Ginny had come around a corner, carrying and armful of books.

"Where on our way to Transfiguration. What about you?"

"Potions."

"It's freaky when you smile while saying that." Harry told her.

"Well with Aimee around it can be a very interesting class. Anyway see you later." She headed off in the direction of the dungeons. She wondered if Aimee had had anything to do with Snape's new look. Most likely she did and it made Ginny smile.

As she walked into the classroom and took her seat she noticed that Aimee had taken her usual chair and was busy knitting away. By the looks of it she was knitting baby clothes the sound of the needles clicking seemed to echo in the room. She wondered briefly who had had a baby then she stifled a laugh as the thought came to her that it was probably meant as a hint to Snape to get married and start a family. She wondered if he would notice and how he would take it.

Once all the students had filed in Snape entered the classroom and walked right by his mother without looking at her. He pointed his wand at the black board and a set of instruction appeared. It looked like a difficult process but by now most came to expect that.

"You may collect your supplies and begin brewing the potion." Snape announced taking a seat behind his desk.

All the students rose and went to gather their ingredients then set to work on their potions. Ginny was careful to read the instructions all the way through before doing even the first step. And it was a good thing she did or else she would have added the caterpillars too soon and spoiled the whole thing. As she worked she was very aware of clicking of the knitting needles and it kept a smile on her face.

Snape was trying to ignore her. He honestly did not need another scene being made. He worked at grading papers while the students worked but that constant clicking was driving him insane. He tried to shut it out, to focus on the sound of his breathing or the sound of the potions brewing but it was no use. He looked up to see her sitting in her chair knitting what appeared to be a very small hat. What in the blazes was she up to?

Getting up from his seat he went to stand by her. He was going to try to keep this little encounter quiet as possible. "Mother that noise is driving me insane could you please stop?"

"I'm sorry Sevi but I really want to get this done."

"What are you making?"

"It's a hat for the baby." Aimee stated as though it was an obvious answer.

Severus wished she would lower her voice a bit. "What baby?"

"Well yours and Callie's of course."

"WHAT!!"

A/N: He he Aimee is so cruel. I hope you liked this chapter. Thank you to my beta reader Kyra. Read and Review. Please.


	18. Oh Baby

Title: Why Me?

Rating: T

Chapter 18: Oh Baby

A/N: Well thank you to Potions-Mistress25 for reviewing so quickly. It inspired me to write more.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor am I receiving any money for this story so don't sue me.

Chapter Eighteen: Oh Baby

He was having a heart attack. He had to be. He felt like someone had just dropped a boulder on his chest. He couldn't breathe, couldn't think, he couldn't even see straight. He had no idea what the bloody hell she was talking about but it scared him nonetheless. So much for not causing a scene.

"Severus dear, are you alright? You look quite distressed."

"Distressed? DISTRESSED?!" He turned to the students. "You are dismissed. Get out."

"Professor if we leave these potions they're likely to explode." Ginny protested. He waved his wand and the cauldrons emptied. Ginny scowled. All that hard work destroyed.

"Now leave, all of you." He watched as the students hurried out of the room. Then he turned to his mother. "What the bloody hell is wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Now everyone in the school is going to think Callie and I are having a baby!" Severus fumed. "We are not having a baby mother. We aren't even dating, for Merlin's sake!"

"Well maybe you should give it some serious consideration. Like we said before you aren't getting any younger and honestly Callie may be the only person willing to put up with you." Aimee seemed unfazed by Severus' anger. She continued to carefully knit the small hat.

"Have you ever considered, Mother that I might just not want to get married? That I am happy with my life the way it is?"

"Not for one moment. For one thing you were absolutely falling all over Callie when you were younger."

"It was one summer—"

"Two if you were happy with your life you wouldn't be so cold and grumpy all the time. You'd be getting out, doing things you enjoy."

"I am doing things I enjoy. I'm teaching."

"You used to do so many things: sing, play piano, write, even play Quidditch."

Severus realized that all the things she mentioned had ended after Callie had left. It was strange that he had never noticed how much of his life had disappeared after she had gone. "I'm not going to discuss this right now. Right now I want you to figure out a way to make it clear to everyone that Callie and I are not having a baby."

"We'll see." Aimee stood and headed for the door. "I'll see you at lunch." She smiled and walked away.

"Mother I mean it." She didn't reply. "Mum!" He sat down in his chair with a sigh. _Why me?_

Callie watched her next class file into the room. She smiled at Ginny then turned to write notes on the board. She had this strange feeling that everyone was watching her. She brushed aside the feeling and finished writing the notes. "Does anyone have any question about yesterday's homework?" She turned to her students and pointed to a brown haired girl in the back row. "Yes, Mandy."

"Well it isn't exactly about the homework. I just wanted to congratulate you."

"I'm afraid I don't understand. Congratulate me for what?" Callie couldn't think of anything the girl could possibly be congratulating her for.

"The baby of course."

Callie stared wide-eyed at the girl. Had she heard wrong? "What?"

"Yeah Professor, we're all so happy for you---though a bit confused on why you'd want to be with Professor Snape, but none the less congrats!" another girl added.

"Yeah you're going to make a great mum."

"All right stop!" Callie held up her hands to get some silence and try to stop her head from spinning. "Who did you hear I was pregnant from?"

"Well it's all over the school but originally it was Mrs. Snape who brought it up. She was knitting the baby a hat in potions class."

_All over the school? _She needed some time to think and get her heartbeat back to a normal rate. "I have something I need to take care of. You're all excused." She headed towards the door of the classroom thinking of what best to do to Aimee when she found her. Killing her didn't seem nearly cruel enough.

Severus turned as the door to his quarters burst open. Hadn't he just locked that door? He wasn't surprised to see Callie there looking as if she would murder anyone who crossed her. "Now let's just calm down." He suggested, backing away from her slowly. "Whatever you're upset about I had nothing to do with it."

"Oh believe me you did if the rumors are to be trusted. Did you know we're going to have a baby because it certainly surprised me?"

"Oh that. I didn't think it would spread that quickly."

"Well it did. I have students congratulating me. Do I look pregnant?" She asked turning to the side.

"No, you do not look pregnant, Callie, and don't worry. My mother will sort this out. She has to. And if she doesn't, we'll murder her and then straighten it out ourselves. Relax." Severus reassured her.

"After I help her with her little prank and she goes and repays me like this?" She was pacing back and forth.

"I knew you had something to do with that."

"Oh would you let it go? We've got bigger things to worry about."

"Callie is it really that horrible to have the school think that you and I are together even if it isn't true?" Severus really wasn't sure he wanted to hear her answer.

"No, that's not the problem Severus." She walked up to him and sighed. "You know in all honesty I would love it if we had a relationship. I'm just concerned as to how far your mother is going to take this? I mean I don't think it's beyond her to slip something into our food."

"That could prove problematic but we'll just have to learn to be careful." He decided not to acknowledge her comment about a relationship. He wasn't ready to deal with that yet. "For right now the best thing is just to ignore her. She wants to get us upset." Callie got that look in her eyes. Severus smiled knowing whatever was on her mind was going to make him happy. "What's the plan?"

"What if we act as though what she said is true? We could act like the fact that she knew just shocked you so much you denied it. We had wanted to keep it quiet but since everyone knows now there isn't any point in hiding it anymore. We should also announce our plan to marry, don't worry though we won't have to go through with it." She reassured her.

"That will only make her happy." Severus was a bit disappointed, he had been expecting something extremely embarrassing

"Oh believe me she won't be happy when I tell her the wedding we're planning or what we plan on naming the child. This is going to take a lot of planning though so we have matching stories if we get questions thrown at us. When is your next class?"

"In an hour then I have a break until lunch."

"Good I have two more classes before lunch and then a break. It's time to plan our wedding."

Lunch came quickly but Callie felt they were prepared to make the big announcement. She walked into the Great Hall on the arm of Severus and heard the buzz of conversation. As they took their seats Callie caught the confused look on Aimee's face and it made her smile. She smiled lovingly at Severus as though they had been together for years. He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it lightly. The buzz of conversation increased.

When everyone had taken their seats Dumbledore stood to address the crowed. "Professor Darcy has asked for a few moments of your time to make an announcement."

Callie stood from her seat exhiliration zipping through her. "As you all may have noticed there has been quite an interesting rumor going around the school that I am pregnant and that Professor Snape is the father." She paused for effect. "Well I am happy to tell you that those rumors are," Another pause. She could feel them all on the edge of their seats with anticipation. "True." There was a collective gasp and a couple whispered "I told you so's". "We had planned on keeping it quiet for a while but since everyone knows now we decided not to deny it."

Severus stood and interrupted her. "Since we already have everyone's attention I think this is the best time." He got down on one and held out a beautiful diamond ring. "Callie Isabel Guadalupe Darcy will you marry me?"

Callie's eyes filled with tears and she nodded her head vigorously. "Yes. Yes I will marry you. Yes, yes, yes!"

He slipped the ring on her finger then stood and swept her off her feet hugging her to him. They shared a brief kiss then hugged again. Severus wished this was for real and not just a way to get back at his mother. She looked so beautiful and so happy but he knew it was only an act and it broke his heart.

Applause filled the Great Hall. All the teachers were standing except Aimee and Isaac who seemed too shocked to stand. Most Of the girls in the rooms were, either smiling from ear to ear, or wiping tears from their eyes. Most of the Slytherins, Malfoy first and foremost, looked both disgusted and shocked beyond belief. A Slytherin and a Gryffindor marrying? No, this was not happening!

Callie and Severus barely got a chance to eat, there were so many people congratulating them. Callie held onto Severus' hand the entire time. She could tell when he was getting annoyed because he would tighten his grip. She would lean against him or whisper words of encouragement in his ear and he would relax a bit. She knew he would be happy to escape from the crowd even if it meant spending time with his parents.

Finally lunch came to an end. Dumbledore had given Severus and Callie the rest of the day off to celebrate. And it would mean some time alone that they desprately needed. Aimee and Isaac hadn't approached them and it surprised them both. However, they knew their shock would wear off quickly and then they would need to be fully prepared to answer all of their questions.

Once they had gotten back to Severus' quarters, after being stopped and congratulated by several ghosts and portraits, they flopped down on the couch. Severus had his arm around Callie and she had her head on his chest. They were both perfectly content to spend the rest of the day there.

"Who knew announcing you're pregnant and getting engaged could be so exhausting." She yawned.

"I think every living person in this castle congratulated us."

"Nope, Trelawny wasn't there."

"Oh excuse me. All but one person." He chuckled lightly.

"Important thing is I think we were perfectly convincing. I think I actually saw Draco's eye twitching in disgust." She laughed and Severus joined her.

They both sobered up as they realized how much they wished all of it were reality and not just a game. But neither would admit it to the other.

A/N: Well definitely not as long as the other chapter but hey two chapters in a day, not bad. Thanks again to Kyra and always read and review. I really do appreciate the reviews but please be kind.


	19. The Day She Walked Away

Title: Why Me?

Rating: T

Chapter 19: The Day She Walked Away

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing I say!

A/N: Sorry this has taken so long. I've had a rough couple of weeks. Anyway this is probably going to be a short chapter just because I wanted to get something posted. Thank you to all my reviewers!! You guys are awesome. If it weren't for you this story wouldn't have mad it past chapter one.

Chapter Nineteen: The Day She Walked Away

Aimee sat quietly in a chair. She had been there since lunch and hadn't uttered a word. Her mind was too busy trying to work out whether she believed what had happened. Sure, she wanted to believe that her son had finally decided to settle down and start a family, but it just seemed too convenient. She made it appear to everyone in the school that Callie was pregnant and all of a sudden she was? However, if rumors could be trusted and if you knew how to read them they usually could be, the two of them had been spending an awful lot of time alone together. It was enough to give her a little hope that all of this was actually happening.

"Aimee, you've been sitting there for hours and haven't said a word. I thought you'd be a bit more excited after what we heard."

Aimee turned a sad smile to her husband. "I would be excited if I knew for sure that it was real."

"Oh for Merlin's sake Aimee, of course it was real. You were sitting right there when it was announced."

"I know that bit was real Isaac but listen," She urged, going to stand in front of him. "Doesn't it seem just a bit odd that I play a little joke involving them having children and suddenly they are? Do you think it's true? Do you actually think they're going to get married and have a baby? Are we finally going to be grandparents?"

"I hope so. I suppose it does seem strange that this didn't come up until after you made the insinuation that they were going to have kids."

"That's what I'm thinking." Aimee began to pace. "I mean they could just be getting back at me for embarrassing them but at the same time they seemed so genuine. We both know that they are amazing actors." She rubbed her forehead. "I have such a headache."

Isaac went to her side and took her into his arms. "Let's not assume that this is a trick. I think they're being honest. I think we're going to be grandparents Aimee."

Aimee felt the excitement finally rush through her. "There is so much planning that needs to be done. There are wedding arrangements to be made, we should start searching for a good house for them, and then of course we need to get ready for the baby. There's so much to do."

"Aimee don't you think you should talk with them before making any decisions?"

"Oh don't be ridiculous. They will be grateful for my help. Now where to start, where to start?"

Isaac watched his wife disappear into the bedroom. He sighed and took the seat she had vacated moments before. He should go after, try to talk some sense into her, but he knew it would be wasted breath. Once Aimee got an idea in her head it was basically impossible to sway her. He would just have to do his best to help Callie and Severus deal with her.

Callie and Severus. They were so different and at the same time so alike, it boggled the mind. He remembered vividly that one year that everything had seemed perfect. It was such a short time they had spent together but it seemed so much longer to Isaac because, for that year, his son had been happy. He hadn't locked himself away in his room to sulk, or broken into sudden fits of rage. He had been close to sociable and had been caught actually smiling. Callie had brought out the best in Severus because she could put up with his shit. He would push her away and she would only cling tighter, like a little boa constrictor. He would make a smart-ass remark and she could shoot one back instantly. He would be cold and distant and she would manage to melt him. She was the only one Isaac had ever known who could make Severus happy. They had been sure then that everything would work out for the best. Then everything fell apart. He would never forget that day or the look on Callie's face.

"Callie what are you doing?"

Callie turned to look at them and they could see the tears sitting on the edge of her eyes. She turned away and continued packing. "I'm leaving."

"What do you mean leaving? You just graduated; you don't have to leave right away do you? You seem in a hurry to get away from us. Did we do something wrong?" Aimee asked in hurt confusion.

"No," Callie turned to look at them. Sadness was etched into her every feature. The look in her eyes was so powerful Isaac could almost feel her sorrow. "Aimee, you haven't done anything I just--. I got a job offer in the States at a school they're opening there and I just need to get away." She explained going back to her packing.

"But Callie, you just graduated from Hogwarts. Don't you want to take some time off? And why the States? I'm sure Dumbledore would be happy to have you teach at Hogwarts." Isaac couldn't believe that she would really move so far away so soon.

"I really don't want to take any time off and I'm sure Dumbledore would love to have me teach but all the positions are filled for this next year. Besides they're desperate for good teachers in the States and I'll be one of the first teachers to teach magic there at an actual school." She was violently shoving things into her bag.

"Well, you could always wait a year to start at Hogwarts." Aimee suggested.

"Aimee, I told you I don't want to take time off."

Isaac stepped in before Aimee could say anything further. "If that is really what you want to do we of course won't stop you," Aimee opened her mouth to protest but he cut her off. "But what about you and Severus? Do you really want a long distance relationship?"

"Yes what about you and Severus?"

Callie had stopped her packing and stood completely still. She turned slowly and the tears had finally broken free. "Why don't you ask your son about that? Excuse me." She gathered up her things and walked out the door. She was halfway across the yard before she turned and ran back to them. She threw her arms around them and cried. "I love you both so much. I'll miss you." She whispered then pulled back and attempted a smile. "I'll write I promise and I'll come back when I can."

"We love you too." Isaac kissed her on the top of the head.

"Don't over-work yourself, make sure to eat well, and get out and have fun." Aimee sniffed.

"I will. Thank you both for everything you've done for me." She gave them each another tight hug and a peck on the cheek. "Well I'm off. "

"Good-bye Callie."

Isaac heard the door slam shut and moments later Severus was standing in front of him. He stared at his son for a moment in silence. "What's going on?"

"You're the one who asked to see me so I would assume you know."

Isaac jumped to his feet in anger. "Don't play games with me Severus. Callie left here about an hour ago and she isn't coming back any time soon. So what did you do?"

"What do you mean she isn't coming back? Where did she go?"

"She's gone to the States to teach. Now I'll repeat my question. What did you do? It had to be pretty bad since she's put up with your crap for the last year and hasn't run screaming."

"I told her that I didn't love her---that I never had." He explained without emotion.

"Why would you do that?" It was the first time Aimee had spoken since Callie had left.

"Because it's the truth and I thought she should know."

"Bullshit Severus." Isaac was finding it difficult to hold back his temper. "You got scared didn't you? You had something good, no something great, and you did what you always do you ran."

"I didn't get scared."

"Then what happened, Severus? Do you have this insane idea that you need to suffer, that you don't deserve to be happy?"

"I don't need to explain myself to you." Severus turned to leave but Isaac stepped in front of him.

"Yes, you do. You throw everything away alwa—" Isaac stopped as Severus disapparated. "And just to prove my point you do it again." He sighed and turned to Aimee. "I think we've lost him."

Isaac shook his head trying to forget that day. There had been so many questions that day and no answers. He had lost two of the people he loved the most that day. He was just now getting them back and he truly hoped that what seemed to be taking place actually was. He had seen glimpses recently of what Severus had been like that year and it gave him hope.

A/N: Okay yes short but at least I got something updated right? I should get some points for that even though it wasn't a funny chapter. The next chapter should make up for that though. You know the drill. I love reviews!! Thank you to my Beta reader Kyra.


	20. The Baby Plan Shocks

Title: Why Me?

Rating: T

Chapter 20: The Baby Plan Shocks

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Callie.

A/N: Okay it's been a while again. What can I say? College life gets hectic. Thank you to all my reviewers. I love you guys! Thank you SageArya, I'm glad you like it.

Chapter Twenty: The Baby Plan Shocks

Callie woke with a groan. She felt stiff and sore, especially her legs, which were curled beneath her. She looked up ever so slightly and saw that Severus was still asleep. His arm rested around her waist and it felt natural. She knew she should get up but she didn't want to wake him. She glanced at the clock and sighed. Carefully, she slid his arm off of her and stood, grimacing at the protests from her body.

She walked into the bathroom and started the shower. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was tousled and there was a red mark where her cheek had rested against Severus' chest. She touched it lightly and smiled, shaking her head. She wondered if his dreams had been as sweet as hers, but the smile faded as she realized that his wishes were not the same as hers. She sighed. Why couldn't she just let that dream go? They were friends again weren't they? Wasn't that enough? She slipped out of her clothes and stepped into the shower, trying not to dwell on the depressing thought.

Severus opened his eyes slowly and looked around. He wondered where Callie had gotten to. Standing, he made his way to the bathroom, planning on freshening up before they had to meet with his parents and Miss Weasley to sit for the painting. As he stepped into the bathroom he realized that he had made a mistake. The room was filled with steam and he heard the water running. Though the curtain was drawn around the shower he could still make out Callie's slim form. His mind began to race and he shook his head, scolding himself. He backed out of the room quietly. Once he was outside he knocked on the door. The sound of water ceased and in moments the door swung open. She stood wrapped in a hunter green towel. Water dripped from her hair down her chest and slipped between her breasts.

"Okay that isn't much better," Severus mumbled, trying desperately not to focus on the erotic images in his mind.

"What?" She cocked her head to the side and stared at him questioningly.

"Never mind. Are you done?"

"Yeah, it's all yours. Just let me get my clothes." She grabbed her clothes then went into his bedroom.

Severus almost followed her but turned and went into the bathroom instead. He had planned on taking a hot shower but now a cold one seemed to be more appropriate.

Severus exited the bathroom about fifteen minutes later and found Callie sitting on the couch skimming through a book. She must have flooed to her room and back again because she was wearing a different dress, the one she wore for the first sitting. He went to change and then rejoined her in the living room. He flopped down on the couch next to her and grabbed the book from her hands.

"Hey!" She tried to grab for it.

"What are you reading?"

"Never mind." She stated managing to grab the book and yank it out of his hands. It shrunk to an amazingly small size and she dropped it into a pocket. "We should head out. If we're late your mother will probably send a search party."

Ginny set up her work-space carefully. Aimee and Isaac were chatting softly and there was no doubt in her mind what they were talking about. She had been wondering all day about how Snape would handle being a father. He had seemed excited about the idea and recently she had caught on to a side of him that suggested he wouldn't be a bad father but he had such a quick temper. Not that it was any of her business, but she couldn't help wondering.

She looked up as Callie and Severus walked through the door. It was a sweet image and she filed it away in her mind for a possible future piece. Severus had his arm wrapped around Callie's waist and they momentarily shared a loving smile.

"Good evening, Ginny."

"Good evening Professor Darcy, Professor Snape. Once again, congratulations."

"Thank you."

"Oh my dear you do not realize how happy you have made us both." Aimee beamed pulling Callie into a hug. "And you," She turned to Severus placing her hands on either side of his face. "You, darling boy, had us so worried and confused and all along you were just putting on a show. And now I'm finally going to be a grandmother!" She squealed, hugging him tightly. She backed away slightly and slapped him across the face. "Intercourse is meant for AFTER marriage, young man!"

Ginny let out a snort of laughter but tried to hide it as a sneeze. "Sorry I stirred up some dust."

"And Callie, you're going to be walking down the aisle pregnant!" Aimee continued

"Well actually mother we are planning to wait until after the baby is born."

"What?"

"Well it just makes more sense to us. I mean that way I can be thin for the wedding and the baby can be part of the ceremony."

"But Callie, dear, then everyone will know that you were pregnant before you were married."

Callie stared at her in amazement for a moment. "Aimee I hate to break this to you but the whole school already knows and it isn't long before everyone else finds out. Besides by the time the wedding would role around I would probably be showing already, so everyone would know anyway."

"Well, there will be plenty of time to work out the details later."

"I'm ready whenever you guys would like to take your places." Ginny said, holding back her laughter with great difficulty.

The four took their places and tried to recreate exactly how they had been positioned the first night. Ginny began to lay the next layer of the painting down, glancing up occasionally. Her brush slid over the canvas with grace and experience. She could see the picture coming to life before her eyes.

"So what did you two do all afternoon?" Isaac asked.

"Took a nap." Callie answered. "We were exhausted. All the excitement just drained us."

"You need to be careful now Callie and make sure you're getting enough sleep and eating properly. Not that you didn't need to be careful before but now that you're expecting it's even more important. Have you chosen a doctor yet?"

"Well the final decision hasn't been made yet but I'm planning on going to Dr. Stratford. He was my doctor while I was in the States and I have complete trust in him."

"Dr. Stratford? I've never heard of him before."

"Well he's a muggle doctor so you probably wouldn't have."

"Muggle!" Aimee spun to look at Callie. "But dear—"

"You're not about to make an insulting remark about the capabilities of muggle physicians, are you Aimee." Callie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course not." Aimee seemed suddenly flustered. "I just mean wouldn't you rather have Pomfrey or one of the other magical physicians to handle something so important? I mean what if something goes wrong? They would be much better equipped to handle such a situation." Aimee tried to argue.

"I don't plan for anything to go wrong and besides Dr. Stratford is experienced in high risk pregnancies. And as far as a magical physician being better equipped to handle an emergency situation, muggles do just fine and have for quite some time."

"Mother I'm surprised that you would make insinuations that muggles are inferior to wizards."

"I didn't mean it that way." She insisted. "Besides are you sure he'll be able to take time off to come here so he can be available for you during the pregnancy?"

"Actually we're talking about going to the States for the later part of the pregnancy and the birth."

"What?!" Aimee shot up out of her seat.

Ginny stood there trying to decide whether she should leave and give them privacy or just enjoy the show. Curiosity won out and she stood in silence waiting to see how this would unfold.

"But Callie you can't possibly expect all of your family and friends to pick up and come to America when the baby is born."

"Aimee maybe we should—" Isaac tried to interrupt.

"And you won't be able to return until a few months after. This is ridiculous."

"Mum this is what we've decided—"

"You stay out of this." Aimee cut him off.

"Excuse me? I am the father of this child and I think I have far more right than you do to decide who will be bringing into the world and where."

"I think I'll leave you all to straighten this out." Ginny stated heading for the exit.

"No wait." Aimee rushed to stop the young red head. "Tell them this is insane."

"I really don't think it's my place to get involved." Ginny wished very much to escape.

Isaac came to the rescue. "Aimee let the poor girl go." Aimee obeyed instantly and Isaac looked down with kind eyes at Ginny. "You can go Miss. Weasley we'll continue this tomorrow evening. Thank you."

"No problem." She exited quickly.

Isaac turned back to the three other people in the room. Severus and Callie stood side by side and Aimee was standing opposite them looking thoroughly upset. "Now let's all calm down and take a deep breath."

"Isaac d—"

"No." Isaac cut her off instantly. "Aimee, arguing about this is not going to help. There is plenty of time before the baby is born to research and plan but you need to let the **parents** make the choice." Aimee glared in anger at him but remained silent. "And you two," He said turning to Callie and Severus. "I really think you should spend some more time going over your options before you make a final decision. However, if you decide to go with your original plan we will support you. Now I think we all need time to cool down so, Aimee, let's go back to our room and have some tea and Severus and Callie you two go do—whatever." He took Aimee lightly by the arm and led her from the room.

"Can you believe her?" Severus fumed. "If she thinks she can decide where our child is born she has got another thing coming."

"Uh, Sev, you do remember the baby isn't real right?" Callie asked with an amused smile.

"What? Oh, yes, of course. It's just the idea."

"Don't let her get to you. Anyway it's working, she is not happy at all." She put her arms around his neck and gazed up into his eyes. "Now what should we do for the rest of the evening?"

He put his hands on her hips and pretended to think. "Oh I don't know maybe go for a swim."

"That sounds like fun except for the temperature it is outside."

"We're in the room of requirement Callie."

"Good point."

"But Isaac, they're making a big mistake!" Aimee whined.

"You don't know that. They may be making the choice that is best for them besides it isn't written in stone yet. You need to butt out and let them make their own decisions. I know that's near impossible for you but do try."

"Isaac, they are talking about having their baby in a foreign country."

"It isn't a foreign country to Callie."

"Maybe not but I still think that this is a mistake." Aimee slumped in a chair and pouted.

"Well then they'll learn from it. I mean it Aimee stay out of it. You can plan with Callie all you want but her and Severus' decisions are law, understand?" Isaac asked sternly. When he didn't get a reply he turned and glared at her. "Aimee do you understand?"

"Oh fine!" Aimee huffed throwing her arms up in the air. 'I just want what's best for them and my grandchild."

Isaac took her hand in his and squeezed it gently. "I know, but you have got to learn to give in." He smiled down at her. "They're good kids and they are going to make amazing parents."

A/N: Okay that's it for this chapter. Hope this one was a little funnier than the last. Please review, please, please, please! Thank you to my BETA reader Kyra.


	21. A Swimmingly Sinful Time

Title: Why Me?

Rating: T

Chapter 21: A Swimmingly Sinful Time

Disclaimer: You all know this already but I own nothing except Callie.

A/N: Okay so double update again! Which is probably a good thing since next week is finals week and then winter break so I don't know when I'll get the chance to write. I can't believe this is already twenty-one chapters! Thank you all for reviewing and keeping me going.

Chapter Twenty-One: A Swimmingly Sinful Time

Callie stood at the edge of the pool watching Severus do backstrokes. She had gone back to her room to change into her bathing suit and when she had gotten back Severus had already jumped in.

Severus stopped at the other end of the pool and caught site of her. "Well are you coming in or not?"

She dove into the water feeling it surround and cradle her body. As she resurfaced she felt two strong arms wrap around her midsection. She turned to face him wiping the water out of her eyes.

"Nice bathing suit."

"You like it? I picked up in the States when I went to Hawaii." She was wearing a red bikini that was very revealing, even for a bikini.

Severus frowned. "You walked around in public in this?"

"Well I was on a beach so it wasn't like I was causing undue attention to myself." She smiled.

"Callie you have an attractive form so anytime you're in this little of clothing believe me you're drawing attention to yourself. However what I was inquiring about was if other men had seen you in this?"

"No Severus it was strictly a girls only beach. Of course there were guys there but I doubt they noticed me."

"Oh believe me they noticed you."

Something in his voice caught her attention. "Are you jealous?" She asked trying to get him to look her in the eyes but failing. "Severus, are you jealous? I thought you didn't care about me that way anymore."

"Maybe I lied a little."

Callie burst out laughing. "And here all along I've been trying to convince myself to get over you. I should have known better after that little "encounter" in your classroom, but I figured it had been a lapse in judgment." She splashed water at him. "Why didn't you say something sooner? I mean my intentions couldn't possibly have been more obvious."

"To be honest I didn't want to accept it."

"Why?"

"Because you're a little pain in the ass that's why." He stated, tickling her.

She screeched with laughter. She splashed the water into his face and managed to escape. She pushed away from him and used the leverage to slice through the water. She dove deep beneath the surface kicking her strong legs. Callie felt fingers slip around her ankle and yank her backwards. She fought to kick loose but it was no use. She curled her body so she could reach the hand that had a firm grip on her ankle. She pried the fingers loose and held tight to the wrist. They both came up for air and before he could do anything she had a hold of his other wrist.

"That wasn't nice."

"How many times do I have to tell you, Callie, that I don't play nice?" He was struggling to free his hands and resume tickling her but she was strong and fighting him all the way. He threw all his weight against her and she was pushed under the water and he held her there until she kicked him in the stomach. Then he let go.

She came up with a gasp. "Well neither do I." She tried to shove him under the water but he just threw her over his shoulder.

"You're not heavy enough to do that little miss. If you can't bring it don't play with the big boys."

Behind his back Callie rolled her eyes before her foot made contact with a very sensitive area of Severus' anatomy. He dropped her instantly. She managed to reach the edge of the pool before he regained his composure. She turned to look at him as she crawled out of the pool. "Was that bringing it enough for you?"

"That was just plain mean."

"Hello, I'm the demon child remember?" She was now climbing the ladder to the diving board. She reached the top and stood at the edge of the board. She put her arms out at her side. "I learned this in Hawaii too." She jumped into the air flipped twice in a tuck position and once in a pike and then gracefully disappeared beneath the surface.

"You little show off." He accused when she reached him.

"You know me. Have to be the center of attention." She cast a glance over his shoulder. "Dost mine eyes deceive me or is that a hot pool over there?"

"Why don't we go find out?"

Callie sighed in contentment. This was what life was all about: love, alcohol, chocolate covered strawberries, and lots of bubbles. Severus had his arm around her shoulders and she leaned her head against him. Their fingers were laced together and she couldn't have been happier.

"So just to recap, we are a couple now, right?"

"Yes." He replied.

"Even though your mother would be overjoyed to find out?"

"Yes."

"So it wouldn't be inappropriate for me to do this?" She lifted her head and captured his lips. It was a tender kiss, one that she had missed for a very long time. Severus deepened the kiss and she welcomed it. "I'm going to take that as a no." She said when they came up for breath. Callie moved to straddle him and their kisses turned more passionate, more urgent.

Severus considered, briefly, that they were moving to quickly. After all, they had just decided that they were actually seeing each other romantically and now they were snogging each other in a hot tub and growing ever closer to having sex. They should stop, take some time to date, get to know each other. _Screw that! We know each other well enough already and this has been a long time coming._ There were no more second thoughts.

-------------

Callie woke with a smile. She stretched with a sigh and ran her hands underneath the covers. She had had the most wonderfully erotic dream. She opened her eyes slowly and looked around. "Oh my God!" She shot upward hugging the blanket to herself as she realized she was not in her room. She was in fact in Severus' bedroom, lying in his bed, and to top it all off she was completely naked.

"Guess I wasn't dreaming." She whispered with a smile. The memory of the night before would be with her for the rest of her life. After finally detangling enough to crawl out of the hot tub they had dressed and rushed back to Severus' corridors where the clothes they had just put on had immediately come off as they fell into bed. It had been sex driven by pure lust, and probably the fact that they had denied themselves for so long. Abstinence makes the sex hotter.

"Good morning, sex kitten." Severus interrupted her reminiscing. "Did you have a good time last night?"

"I had a swimmingly sinful time. Oh and don't start calling me that at the breakfast table. I doubt it would go over too well." She leaned to give him a kiss as he dropped onto the bed next to her.

"Speaking of breakfast you should get up and get dressed."

"But I don't want to. Can't we just order breakfast in? I'll make it worth your while." She purred.

"Believe me I would love to take you up on the offer but we don't need to be starting any more rumors about us, now do we?"

"No, I suppose not." She pouted. Crawling out of the bed she made her way to the bathroom with the sheet still wrapped around her.

"I'm going to want that back you know." Severus called after her and smiled as the sheet came sailing through the door.

A/N: Okay so I basically said everything at the beginning except—review? Oh and of course thanks once again to my awesome BETA reader Kyra.


	22. Halloween Ball Begins

Title: Why Me?

Author: Darth Vice

Chapter 22: Halloween Ball Begins

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the obvious imagination bits.

A/N: Finally right? Well, thank you to SeverusSnapesgirl12786 and Potions-Mistress25, who both gave me the idea for bobbing for apples with a magical twist. Also, SeverusSnapesgirl12786, I will probably use that other game you mentioned in the next chapter or so. Thanks to all my readers who have stuck with me. You guys rock!!

Chapter Twenty-Two: Halloween Ball Begins

Severus walked towards the Great Hall with growing dread. He had passed numerous students dressed as everything from a mermaid to a golden snitch. He would have felt more comfortable if Callie had been with him but she had been taking care of last minute decorating in the Great Hall. She had promised to meet him at the entrance right before the party began.

As he turned the corner his eyes fell on her instantly. She was chatting with a student dressed as a cat. The candlelight shone down on her auburn hair and caused an almost halo effect. The crown glinted and her bare shoulders seemed to taunt and invite a caress. Her laughter filled the entrance hall, the joyous sound echoing off the stonewalls.

She turned and met his gaze. "Hail Macbeth!" She raised her hand in his direction with a smile.

"Would you not do that?" He hissed as he joined her.

"Why?" She asked, placing her arm over his offered one. "For tonight we are who we are dressed as. That's the fun of Halloween."

He led her into the already crowded Great Hall. Candles and Jack-O-Lanterns levitated above their heads. The hall appeared to almost glow golden except for the tablecloths that were pitch black. "If you have forgotten I am here by force not by choice."

"I remember very well but you might as well have fun with it if you are stuck here."

"No because then I give Albus and my Mum the impression that I'll happily attend more of these awful events."

"Severus! Callie! Over here." Aimee waved to them and motioned to the chairs next to them.

"Speak of the devil." Severus mumbled.

Callie flashed a grin at him before turning to Aimee. "Good evening Aimee. Isaac. I see you opted with Arwen and Aragorn."

"Yes. _Havo dad_."

"What? Has she been drinking already, Dad?"

"It's elvish for 'sit down,'" Callie explained.

"Help. I'm surrounded by dorks." Severus mumbled under his breath only to be kicked in the shin.

"Callie, or should I say Lady Macbeth, the hall looks absolutely beautiful. I heard you were in charge of decorating."

"Yes. Dumbledore asked me if I would take care of the planning and I couldn't say no."

"Are you sure you should be handling these kinds of things in your condition?"

"Aimee I was giving direction not decorating the entire thing myself. Anyway we shouldn't get our hopes up too high I'm not that far along there is still a chance of miscarriage."

Aimee let out a hiss. "Don't say that or you'll jinx yourself."

"I doubt there's much chance of you losing the baby Callie." Isaac stated. "You're from a very fertile family."

"For Merlin's sake, Dad you make her family sound like rabbits or something."

"Well—" Callie cocked her head the way she always did when she was considering something. "I do have ten brothers and sisters. How many people can say that?"

"Wait a minute!" Severus turned to her. "I thought you had eight brothers and sisters."

"No silly. Look it's very simple, Zandra is a year older than me, then there's me, then Sebastian, Abigail, Jillian, Dameon and Jason are the first set of twins, then there's Mitchell, Martin and Nathaniel are the second set of twins and finally there's Isabella." Callie ticked them off on her fingers.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Yes, simple. Right."

"Are you going to try to break your parents' record?" Aimee asked with twinkling eyes.

Severus was sure he had just gone paler than usual. He had this image in his mind of thirteen little Callies surrounding him. He reminded himself that Callie wasn't actually pregnant and to breath. "We haven't made any plans."

"No we haven't but we did talk briefly about only having one." Callie jumped on the chance to alarm Aimee.

Aimee's smile disappeared and she paled visibly. "One?'

"Yes. I mean I love children and all that but Severus and I are both seriously involved in our careers. I'm not sure Dumbledore would be too keen on installing a nursery in the school. Besides my parents struggled financially for a very long time because they were trying to support us all you know that."

"Yes I know but one?"

"What's the matter Mum? You and dad only had me."

"Yes and look how you turned out." She mumbled. "Besides we didn't have more children because we didn't have a good marriage until later in our life. By that time it wasn't advisable to try for more."

"Alright everybody, before this turns into another argument, let's just let the subject drop for now. Okay?" Isaac once again was the voice of reason.

No one had the time to object. Dumbledore had risen from his seat and was raising his hands in a gesture for silence. It was the first time that Severus had seen Dumbledore in anything but his usual gray blue robes. He was wearing white robes and carried at his side a white staff intricately carved at the top.

"We talked Dumbledore into dressing up as Gandalf." Aimee whispered to Callie.

"Good evening everyone. I'm happy to see that almost everyone has dressed in a costume. Please give a round of applause for Professor Darcy for her beautiful decorating." There was a brief moment of cheering. Callie stood and curtsied, bowing her head in thanks. Dumbledore motioned for silence once more. "We have much planned for the evening starting with a wonderful feast and followed by some lively games, a maze has been set up in the Quidditch pitch, and finally the dance. Enjoy." Dumbledore lifted his hands and the tables filled with all sorts of delectable dishes.

There was roast beef so tender it was falling off the bone, mashed potatoes, scalloped potatoes, fresh vegetables and fruit, all varieties of bread straight from the oven, puddings and custards, caramel apples, apple crisp, and much more. The aromas filled the hall and Callie closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. When she opened her eyes again she glanced at the Gryffindor table and grinned at the look on Ron Weasley's face. It was as though he had died and gone to Elysium and wasn't sure which food to attack first. As she scanned the Gryffindor table she noted what the students were dressed as. Ron was dressed as a General in a blue coat, Harry wore the garb of a pirate, Hermione was dressed as a cat (surprising after her run in with the polyjuice potion), and Ginny wore a somewhat questionable (a.k.a. revealing) angel outfit.

"Are you going to stare about the room or are you going to eat?" Severus's voice brought her attention back to the food before her.

"She's going to eat of course." Aimee insisted. "After all she's eating for two now."

Callie glanced at Severus and rolled her eyes with a smile before dishing herself large portions of food. While Aimee was distracted she also poured some firewhiskey into her pumpkin juice and winking at Severus who had caught her eye. Leaning towards him she whispered in his ear. "I'm going to need it if I have to put up with your mother's comments all evening."

Severus grinned tipping a bit more into her glass. "You're going to need it."

Dinner went by quickly. The food was divine and the discussions lively. As the food was cleared away the students were urged to desert the tables so they could be removed as well. Callie stood and motioned for quiet. "I hope everyone enjoyed their dinner." There was a murmur of appreciation. "Now on to the games. We have set up stations around the castle, maps will be provided as you exit the Great Hall, the first one to complete each station and arrive back here with their maps stamped wins. Now before you all go trampling each other to reach the first station you should note that your map will direct you as to which station to start at. You will not be able to do any of the other stations until you have completed that one. Good luck to you all."

Students rushed towards the exits where teachers stood with stacks of maps. Ginny was being shoved about and was not afraid to shove back. She heard a muffled grunt from behind her and then a, "Oi, Ginny, Mum said no hitting!"

Ginny grinned at Ron's feeble argument. "Mum's not here right now." She made a final pushed and stood before Professor McGonagall. "Good evening Professor."

"Miss Weasley." McGonagall raised an eyebrow at her revealing outfit. "Here is your map. Good luck."

Ginny snatched the map and took off. Glancing down she noted that her first station was in the dungeons. Finding the nearest staircase she descended into the darkness. A few flickering torches lit her way along the corridor but she mostly followed her memory. Finally there was light at the end of the corridor and as she moved closer she made out the form of Professor Gregorson standing in front of a large cauldron.

"Ah, Miss Weasley, Mr. Malfoy."

Ginny turned to see Draco standing a few paces behind her. He was dressed in the garb of an English King from the Tudor period. Rolling her eyes in annoyance she turned back to face the Professor. "Good evening Professor Gregorson. So what do I have to do?"

"Well I am overseeing the most well known Halloween game, bobbing for apples."

Indeed as Ginny peered over the edge of the cauldron she saw red and green apples floating on the surface of the water. She grinned at a memory of playing the same game with her family and always being the quickest. She took a position beside the cauldron and placed her hands on the cool edge.

"Before you go plunging in let's make sure you don't ruin that costume."

"Yes," Malfoy mumbled from behind her. "Because there is so much there to protect."

Ginny scowled at him. "Yeah and who are you supposed to be Henry the VIII?"

Gregorson either heard non of this or decided to ignore it. "Aqua-repugnantia."

Ginny plunged her head into the cold water and chased an apple around the edge but immediately realized the magical obstacle to this game. The apples zipped away from her as though there was a shield around her face. Coming up for air she laid eyes on Draco sniggering and a light bulb went on.

"Malfoy, come here. I never thought I'd be saying this but I need your help."

The smile disappeared. "What?"

"Just come here." She insisted grabbing his sleeve and dragging him over to the cauldron. "Now see that green apple there?" She pointed at a specific one. "Push it towards me while I push it towards you." She was surprised when he didn't argue but instead took off the crown on his head and cast the water shielding charm. "Ready?"

At his nod they both plunged into the water in pursuit of the same apple. It never stood a chance. Both teens maneuvered the apple into stillness and came up with their teeth sunk into the sweet fruit.

Ginny found herself gazing into Malfoy's eyes and dropped the apple. She realized that had the apple zipped away she would have found herself kissing Draco. She tried to hide the fact that she was blushing, grateful for the darkness.

"Well that was ingenious and fast." Professor Gregorson applauded.

"Everything the Malfoys do is fast." Ginny tried to make up for her earlier falter. "And I do mean everything."

"So true-- Hey wait a minute." Draco caught the insult a bit too late.

Ginny smiled innocently. "Can you stamp my map Professor?"

"Of course." He took their maps and placed an apple stamp on them. "There you both are. Have fun." He shooed them off to their next station as voices sounded from behind them.

A/N: Once again thank you to my Beta reader Kyra for her patience with me. To everyone else read and review, also I still could use some ideas for Halloween Wizard games.


	23. Love and War

Title: Why Me?

Author: Darth Vice

Chapter 23: Love and War

Disclaimer: The whole thing belongs to J.K. Rowling the magnificent.

A/N: So this took me forever to get up but at least I got it up. Thank you to all my reviewers as usual.

Chapter Twenty-Three: Love and War

Ginny and Draco reached the next station and watched as two students swung at each other with soft clubs. They stood on a beam that was three feet off of the floor and barely wide enough for their feet to cover it while one was in front of the other. The students swung away at each other desperately trying to stay on the beam. It didn't last long. With a sound thump to the side of the head one student went sailing to the ground but stopped, suspended in the air, before they hit. The students retreated with laughter and Ginny stepped forward.

"Good evening Professor."

"Good evening Miss. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy."

Ginny caught the slight flash of confusion that passed over the Professor's eyes. "So this seems pretty self explanatory. Be the first to knock your opponent to the ground and you win, right?"

The Professor seemed to shake off the feeling and nodded. "Yes."

"Okay. Coming Malfoy?" She turned to Draco with a dare in her eyes.

Draco grinned and crawled onto the beam with some difficulty. The professor handed him the club and he stared down at Ginny. "Well are you ready?"

With a grin Ginny executed a perfect upside down mount. She grabbed the club from the professor. "Are you?"

Draco, who had been starring open mouthed at her, composed himself. "You're going down Weasley."

"On the contrary Malfoy. If anyone is hitting that floor it will be you."

"Alright you two," The professor laughed nervously. "It's just a game." He looked close to calling in back up in case things got too rowdy. "On my mark. Now!"

Ginny swung the club at Draco who dodged it with ease. He swung at her and missed. It went on and on. Swinging and checking balance. They each got in some good hits but the other always managed to stay on the beam. A small crowd had gathered and was cheering them on. Ginny suddenly saw her chance and took it. With a mighty swing she clobbered Malfoy in the gut and he went crashing down. Ginny threw her arms up in victory realizing too late that it would throw her off balance, and she too went to the ground. By some odd chance they had fallen in such a way that when the suspension charm wore off Ginny was lying across Draco's midsection but she hardly realized she was laughing so hard.

"That was fun." She admitted.

"Sure, you're not the one on the bottom." He couldn't hide the amusement in his voice.

Ginny rolled off of him pausing briefly to whisper in his ear. "Odd I heard you like it that way." She rose and got her map stamped, ignoring the glances and chattering of the surrounding students. By the end of the evening the whole school would know about the incident. Oh well, let them talk. She was having a good time and she wasn't going to end it just because it happened to be with Draco.

"You should have been dressed as a devil." Draco whispered as he caught up to her.

"It's Halloween, you're supposed to dress up as something you're not." She grinned at him.

His laughter filled the halls as they went off to the next station.

Callie looked up at the sound of running footsteps and was surprised to see Ginny and Draco come bursting into the Great Hall and slam their maps down in front of her. They were out of breath and both had smiles on their faces. What was going on here, she wondered.

"Are we the first ones here?" Ginny gasped.

"Yes you are." Callie smiled. "Hang on a second while we go over your maps." She handed Ginny's to McGonagall as she went over Draco's. Both were complete. "Congratulations you've both completed the stations and were the first ones back but there's a problem."

Both their faces fell. "What?"

"Well there's only one prize and you both got here at the same time." Callie explained.

"We'll share it." Ginny assured her.

"It's an unscheduled trip to Hogsmead with a free dinner and ten galleons to spend for you and a person of your choice but if you decide to share it will just be you two."

"That's okay. You don't mind do you Ginny?" Draco turned to her.

She shook her head. "No that's fine." _To Hell with being coy_. Ginny thought. _Everyone's going to find out about us flirting tonight anyway and like the teachers are really going to tell anyone anyway._ "We're fine with that."

Callie gazed at them carefully and had to contain the smile that was threatening to break free. Where a Weasley and Malfoy actually getting along? It would be interesting to see how this progressed. "Very well then. Congratulations. Minerva," She turned to McGonagall. "Please announce that the winner has been determined."

Once the student had all returned to the Great Hall, trying to discover who had won, they were herded out onto the dark grounds and let loose in the maze. Ginny and Draco discretely slipped away and took their own path. Shrieks and laughter could be heard from all around. Students rushed through the dark maze trying to figure out where they were and which direction they had come from only moments before. The Professors had neglected to tell them the maze was constantly changing and that it would be nearly impossible to navigate in the dark. A few students, including Draco and Ginny, caught on to the trick and began navigating by the moon or stars and quickly found their way out. They were greeted at the exit with warm cups of cider and pastries. Their breath came out in little puffs of smoke in the crisp autumn air. When the remaining students had finally been rescued from the maze it was time to go in, get warm and do some serious dancing.

Callie had lined up a selection of music. She had chosen some classical music for a few more traditional dances and then had chosen music he knew that the students would enjoy. She let the students get some energy out first with some up-beat tunes. She heard grumbling from beside her and turned to see Severus glowering.

"What's your problem?" She demanded.

"Did you choose this music?"

"Yes, why?"

"Are you trying to encourage indecency?"

Callie burst out laughing. She couldn't help it. "Severus their just dancing, it's not like the girls are doing strip tease or anything."

"They might as well be the way their moving and the way half of them are dressed."

"You really don't remember much about how we used to act do you?"

"That was different—"

"How?" She interrupted.

Severus struggled for a few moments before giving up. "It just was. Besides I don't see why there had to be any dancing at all."

"Would you drop it Ron?" Ginny huffed.

"Drop it? Drop it? People are saying you were flirting with Draco. Draco's a Malfoy!"

"Good job Ron and here I thought you only knew our last name."

"Just tell me you weren't flirting with him."

"And what if I was?" Ginny asked in rage at being treated like a baby.

Harry and Hermione turned to look at Ginny in shock. A dangerous look crossed Ron's face. "I'll kill him."

Callie stood and held her hand out to him. "Come on."

"What?"

"You're here as my date, I want to dance, so you're going to dance with me."

"No I'm not." He insisted. Snape was surprised when she walked away without a fight. It wasn't like her to just let it be like that and he knew it wasn't over. He watched as she walked over to the musicians and talked with them momentarily.

The music came to a stop and one of the musicians stood. "Excuse me everyone. I have just been informed that it is time for a change of pace. Please grab a partner and follow along if you like. All the teachers pair up and line up on the dance floor."

_Damn it!_ Snape cursed.

Callie returned holding out her hand. "Either you can dance with me or you can dance with Trelawny. It's up to you."

"I really despise you." He growled as he joined her on the dance floor.

All the couples stood opposite of each other in a long line. As the music began they began to dance a dance very similar to something one might have seen in the Regency Period, a very flowing and limited contact dance. Severus led Callie across the floor, turning and spinning at the right times. He was not a bad dancer in fact he was a very good dancer but he didn't want everyone else to know that.

_Why Me?_

"Would you relax?" Callie hissed.

"I don't want to be doing this. Why would I relax?"

"Because I'm only going to ask nice once."

"Oh what are you going to do, force me to relax?"

"No, this." With a shove to the chest she shoved him back.

"What are you doing?" He insisted. "We're out of step."

"You don't want to cooperate, then we'll just have to try something else." She pushed her body against his. "You do remember how to tango don't you?"

"Callie what—?" He didn't get a chance to finish she had torn off the long skirt of her costume tossing it to the side, revealing a short flowing skirt underneath. _Okay she planned this waaaaay to well._ Without realizing how exactly it had happened he found himself falling into step with her. It had been a long time since he had tangoed but it wasn't something you easily forgot, especially with a partner like Callie. The music had changed to match their pace and everyone else had cleared the floor. It wasn't hard to portray passion when he was holding onto Callie and he was actually beginning to enjoy himself when there was a sudden bang and screams.

Callie and Severus came to a complete halt and turned in the direction of the commotion. Without even looking at each other they both rushed to the gathering students.

"RON YOU BLOODY ASS!" Ginny was screaming at her brother.

Callie looked, in horror, at Draco's limp body lying on the floor. He was bleeding heavily and Callie knew that if action wasn't taken immediately he would be in serious danger. She dropped down beside him and pressed down on the wound on his chest. She felt herself shaking and tears welling up despite her attempts to push them down. The image was so familiar and it brought old terror back up inside her.

Severus grabbed hold of Ron and shoved him in the direction of the teacher's table. He would make sure the boy was in custody before he went back to Callie. There had been something about her that didn't seem quite right. She hadn't jumped into action like she usually did. He was concerned but he needed to make sure of everyone's safety first.

"You are in serious trouble Weasley." Snape hissed as he shoved the boy to stand in front of Dumbledore. "I'll let you handle this." He stated before turning away.

Callie was still sitting were she had been even though Draco had been moved onto a stretcher to be taken to the Hospital Wing. Pomfrey had managed to stop the bleeding but he would need time to recover. Miss. Weasley walked beside the stretcher as it drifted out of the Great Hall.

Severus knelt down beside Callie. "Callie? Come on." He urged her gently to her feet. He could feel her shaking and she had a blank expression on her face. He didn't know what was wrong but he didn't like it. He had seen her upset before but this was different.

"Out damn spot, out I say!" A cackling laughter filled the hall.

Snape turned a glare of fire on the poltergeist. "Peeves watch your tongue."

"End in blood it always will when Raven—." Peeves went screeching up the stairs, followed closely by the Bloody Baron.

Snape would deal with that annoyance later for now his only concern was Callie.

A/N: So there it is. Somehow this has turned into not only a Snape/OC but a Ginny/Draco too. Not that I mind. In fact it will work nicely later on I just hadn't planned on it. That's what happens when you let the story write itself I guess. Anyway review please. Thank you.


	24. We Fight, We Make Up

Title: Why Me?

Author: Darth Vice

Chapter 24: We Fight, We Make Up

Disclaimer: Like usual I own absolutely nothing. Pity me.

A/N: Yay another chapter and before I've even gotten reviews for the last chapter. Sorry this chapter is a bit depressing but the next one will be a little funnier.

Chapter Twenty-Four: We Fight, We Make Up

Callie looked down at her blood stained hands with blank eyes. A part of her mind was laughing hysterically at the irony but that part was separate from her it seemed. She could feel Severus leading her out of the Great Hall but was unaware of her own steps. A great rushing filled her ears and she could hardly see what was in front of her. She tried to shake her mind loose but found herself only slipping farther back.

It had been so similar, too similar. She could still see the body at her feet; smell the blood in the air, the sudden feeling of a coming finality overwhelming her. She had made the choice, forced her body to obey but it didn't feel real. She didn't feel like she had done it. She stood back from herself and watched as it happened over and over again, and yet she couldn't believe it. She wanted to make it stop. Why wouldn't her mind stop haunting her with these memories?

She heard the distant sound of running water and jerked away from Severus. "No!" It was the tone a pouting child might use.

"Callie we need to clean you up." Snape reached out to her and felt a twinge of pain at her recoil. He knew she was in shock but he was confused as to why. Callie had seen death often enough. It was not likely that it would still bother her to this degree. "Callie," He urged gently moving forward slowly. "Come on luv. We need to wash you up." This time she didn't pull away. He washed her hands clean of the blood and then gave her a bath robe to change into. He watched as she sat in silence for a long time. Every once and a while a pained expression crossed her face, but he did not say anything. He knew she was trying to work through it herself.

"You know," She finally spoke in a sad whisper. "I chose Lady Macbeth for a reason." He didn't interrupt her, simply listened. "Because in so many ways I am like her. I'm strong, stubborn and haunted by my own blood stained hands."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't you remember?" She asked, turning her mournful gaze on him. "Don't you remember that day?" He only shook his head unsure of what she was talking about. "Merlin I wish I could forget it. You remember the test?" Her voice was a whisper again. "The test of loyalty I once took."

Severus understood then. "Callie you can't blame yourself for that you were--."

"I killed someone Sev." Tears spilled from her eyes. "I killed him. I watched the life leave his eyes and did nothing to stop it. He was the same age as Draco. He was just a child."

"Callie you did what you had to do. You weren't much older than he was at the time. Besides you didn't have a choice"

"Didn't I? I got myself into that situation Severus. I had no purpose there."

"Yes you did."

"No assigned purpose." She corrected herself. "I was there because I thought I could protect but I was wrong. Dead wrong." She began to pace. "I should have listened to Albus, to your parents, to you. I should have known better."

Severus grabbed her arm and looked her in the eyes, wanting her to understand. "Callie you did what you thought was right and I don't mean about the boy. You helped in so many ways."

"And hindered."

"What happened to that boy was a tragedy but it was not your fault. You needed to remain in good light or you would have been killed."

"Sometimes I wish I had been." She breathed.

"Don't say that." Severus shook her. "Don't you ever say that. Death solves nothing; it only causes more problems and pain. Death is a coward's choice."

Callie's temper flared and she pulled away from him. "Easy for you to say. You feel nothing sometimes I swear. Don't you ever lose sleep over the ones you've watched die? Or are they nothing to you?"

"Of course I do but if I spent every waking second feeling sorry about how it ended for them I would never be able to do my job. I would be useless like you were today in there with Draco." He knew it was a mistake the instant it left his mouth but there was no taking it back.

Callie turned on her heels and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Severus didn't go after her. He was beginning to remember why things hadn't worked between them to begin with.

Callie felt it welling up inside of her but she waited until she was behind closed doors before she let out a gut wrenching sob. She ripped the ring from her finger and flung it across the room, collapsing to the floor. She hated him. Hated him for everything he said, every emotion he hid, every lie he told. At the same time though she loved him for everything he said, every loving gesture, everything he shared with her. It was tearing her apart and she didn't know what to do. Why did they fight? Why did they always end up fighting? What was it that was keeping them apart? She lay there trying so hard to be numb.

Isaac had come back to the room after helping with the initial clean up. Aimee had gone to the Hospital wing to be with Ginny. He was putting together a lesson plan when a knock on the door interrupted him."Come in." He called and was surprised to see Severus walk into the room. "Severus, what is it?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." Isaac motioned to a seat. It had been a very long time since Severus had confided in him and it had him worried. "What can I help you with?"

"Callie and I had another fight."

"I see."

"And I was wondering why you think her and I are meant to be together?"

Isaac smiled. "Severus, you and Callie may fight but that doesn't mean you don't love each other. You and she are both just so stubborn that you tend to clash more often than others. You both need to learn how to give a little. Besides it's not uncommon for lovers to fight. Merlin knows your mother and I did."

"Yes, I remember."

Isaac caught on. "I see. Severus you and Callie are not Aimee and I. If you go through with this marriage it won't be a forced one."

"You're sure of that?"

Isaac laughed. "Your mother may be pushy but you would have to say "I do"."

"Easily done if she stands behind me with a wand."

He only laughed more. "I wouldn't put it past her. Don't worry; you and Callie are going to make great parents. I really do hope you don't call off this wedding though, that baby should really have a father." Isaac paused before asking. "How bad did you screw up?" The words were hardly out of his mouth before Severus answered.

"Bad."

"I see."

"I mean most of what I said was true but I made a big mess of the end of the fight."

"Might I suggest flowers?"

Callie had finally picked herself up off the floor and gotten dressed. She felt so stupid. He had been right, like usual. She wasn't to blame for the boy's death all those years ago, at least not to a certain extent, and it was pointless to keep blaming herself. If only she could figure out how to put it behind her. She didn't know what had caused her to fly off the handle like she had but she felt a fool for doing so. She held the ring in her hands, staring at the bright ruby flagged by two emeralds.

Her head snapped up at the sound of a sharp knock. A knock she would recognize anywhere. She stood from the chair. "Come in Severus."

"I was hoping we could talk."

"Me too."

"I'm sorry for what I said."

"No Sev, I am. You were right. I just was so self-absorbed I didn't want to believe it. I know it's pointless to cling to the past. I'm just having a hard time letting go." She explained.

"You need to accept that you did the only thing possible first. The rest will eventually fall into place."

She nodded. "Do you ever wonder if they forgive us? For what we did I mean."

Snape took her into his arms and held her close. "I think they understand why we did it, why we had too. Whether they forgive us or not, I can't say."

"Are we okay again?" She asked looking up into his eyes.

"Yes but eventually we have to figure out what our problem is."

"Oh I can tell you that." Callie smiled, slipping the ring back onto her finger. "I'm an emotional wreck and you're a stoic bastard."

A/N: There you have it. Like I said a bit depressing but you're starting to get a little more of Callie's life pieced together and how her past ties in with Severus's. Please review. 


	25. The Invasion Begins

Title: Why Me?

Author: Darth Vice

Chapter 26: The Invasion Begins

Disclaimer: Do you honestly think I own anything? Believe me I own nothing and am making no profit from this.

A/N: Okay here's another one. I'm trying to speed up the pace of this story as requested by a reviewer but I'm not sure just how fast paced its going to get. We'll see. Thank you to my reviewers and I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Chapter Twenty-Six: The Invasion Begins

Ginny sat by Draco's bedside inwardly fuming at Ron. She hadn't considered that he would actually attack Malfoy. It was Ron for Merlin's sake. He ran screaming from the room if he thought he had seen a spider. And what had he been thinking attacking him in a room full of people? She was grateful of course. Besides had it been a fair fight he never would have won anyway. But no, Ron had attacked Malfoy from behind like a coward.

Ginny had been called into the Headmaster's office earlier to help sort out the incident.

"Could you please relay your side of the story to us?"

"Ron had heard some rumors that Malfoy and I had been flirting. When I would not deny the rumors he attacked Malfoy from behind." She kept it short and sweet. She didn't want to go into details about how her and Malfoy had spent the entire evening together when her parents where in the room.

"So Mr. Malfoy in no way provoked your brother?"

"No."

"Ginny that can't be possible. He had to do something. Ron wouldn't just go out and attack somebody." Mrs. Weasley tried to argue.

"Mum I was there. Draco didn't do anything. Ron let rumors and his temper get the best of him."

Dumbledore sighed. "I'm afraid to say that if that is true I have no choice but to suspend Ron for two months."

"What?!" Ron shouted.

"Dumbledore isn't there something else that can be done?"

"I'm afraid it's the rules. I will have to inform the Malfoy's and I am sure that they will insist on full punishment. Perhaps Ron it will make you think twice before raising your wand again. You should never strike in anger." Dumbledore reprimanded, but not angrily. "You are very lucky that Mr. Malfoy will recover fully."

"If that is all I am needed for I would like to return to the Hospital Wing."

"What for? You're not hurt are you?" Mrs. Weasley looked over Ginny in urgency.

"No Mum I'm fine but I think someone had better be there to explain to Draco exactly what happened." She knew she was being snappish and that her parents would be appalled at the thought of her caring about the well being of a Malfoy but she had long ago tired of the whole feud between the two families.

"You're free to go Miss Weasley thank you."

She didn't regret getting Ron suspended because honestly she hadn't done it. She knew he was going to be furious but she didn't care. He deserved what he was getting. She took Draco's hand in her own and wondered at how quickly her feelings had changed towards him.

Two weeks passed and things at Hogwarts were heating up as the talent contest grew ever closer. Callie and Severus had practiced several times. Callie had managed to convince Albus to give them leeway on the" having to have a student in the act". They had also been busy trying to think of ways to absolutely shock Aimee with the plans for their wedding.

"We could tell her we were getting married in Vegas but I think that would be totally lost on her." Callie concluded.

"Married where?"

"And I guess on you too." She thought for a moment. "Maybe we should somehow lead her to believe we're just going to go off and get married in Gretna Green without any sort of friends or family involved. That would surly send her mind whirling."

"I suppose."

"Is something wrong Sev? You're very unenthusiastic today."

"Oh it's nothing. Just this stupid talent show coming up. Do I really have to do it?"

"Yes. Why are you so worried anyway? It's not like you're going to make a fool of yourself, we're really good if I do say so myself."

"Yes but I don't relish the thought of everyone in this school knowing I can sing."

"Oh don't you worry I won't let them pick on you."

"Very funny."

There was a tap on the window and they turned to see Callie's falcon perched on the ledge. Callie opened the window and let the bird in, stroking it affectionately before taking the parchment from its clasp. She unrolled the scroll and scanned the page. Her eyes grew wide. "Oh my God."

"What?"

"Oh my God!"

"What?" Severus repeated.

"Oh my God!" Callie said even more emphatically.

"Callie what?" Severus stood and snatched the letter from her hand, reading it quickly. "Oh my God."

Things had become stressful for Ginny. Ever since Halloween she had been on rocky terms with her family. Ron refused to speak to her, her parents continued to check in on her because "they worried", and even Harry and Hermione were acting strange too. She had found comfort though in Draco. When he had woken in the Hospital Wing the first person he had seen was her. They had both fumed about Ron's behavior. Ever since then they flirted discretely in the halls, passed notes in class, and met in secret. Ginny found it exhilarating and dangerous, she loved it. They had decided to do the talent contest together and she couldn't wait to see everyone's faces after the show.

"Ginny can I talk to you?" Hermione had sat down beside her at the Gryffindor table.

"Go ahead."

"All these rumor that are going around, I need to know if they're true."

"Why so you can run to Ron and tell him?"

"No!" Hermione crossed her arms in anger. "I'm concerned about you. You're not like this Ginny. I can't honestly believe that you would be flirting with Malfoy in your right mind."

"Well believe it Hermione because it's true. Look," Ginny attempted to explain. "He's really not as bad as we've always assumed he is. Don't worry about me I'll be fine."

"Ginny--."

"No Hermione. You are not going to talk me out of this. It may be a mistake but it's my mistake to make. I'll see you later I have to go to class." She picked up her school bag and with a smile to her friend she headed off to her first class of the day.

Hermione looked on in concern. She went back to sit by Harry. "I think we should do something."

"I don't know why you're freaking out so badly Callie."

"How can you say that?"

"Well yeah I mean it's a bit of a shock and all but at least they gave you heads up before coming unlike some people I know."

"How does that make anything better?"

"Look I've put up with my parents for the last couple of weeks, I'm sure you can do the same."

"Severus my WHOLE family is coming. You only have to deal with two; I have to deal with twelve! And where are they going to stay? I'm pretty certain Dumbledore won't want them all running about the school."

"On the contrary, I'm sure he'll be delighted to have them stay." Severus pointed out with a smile.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Callie asked, hands on hips.

"Just a little."

Callie dropped into a seat with a defeated sigh. "Well at least they'll be in a semi-good mood. I mean they've been waiting forever for me to get engaged."

Callie stood at the main doors and watched as the carriages pulled up to the school. She was fidgeting nervously with her dress. Her parents were not going to be pleased with the news of the "baby" but at least she was getting "married". Her nerves melted away as she saw her little sister Abigail crawl out of the carriage.

"Callie!" She shouted and ran into her sister's arms. "It's so good to see you. We were so excited to hear that you had gotten engaged. Why didn't you write and tell us. Mum and Dad were furious when they found out you were pregnant but they've warmed up to the idea now." She rattled off.

"Abby give her some space would you?" Zandra scolded. "Hey little sis."

"Hi Zandra. How's they're mood really?"

"Don't worry they're ecstatic. All I've heard about the entire trip was how they we're finally going to be grandparents. Like I couldn't figure out they were trying to guilt trip me."

The rest of her brothers and sisters had exited the carriages and came to greet her. The last people to approach were her parents. She stood stiffly and felt like a child caught with her hand in the cookie jar. "Mum, Dad."

"Oh Callie, we're so happy for you. Though we would have preferred the order to be a bit different we couldn't be happier." Her mother assured her with a kiss.

Her father approached her and she was surprised to see the sadness in his eyes. "You're all grown up now."

She smiled and felt tears prickling at her eyes. "I'll always be your baby girl daddy." She hugged him tightly. "Shall we go inside? We're about to have lunch and then I can show you to your rooms before my next class."

"Sounds wonderful. Alright crew, follow your older sister." Her mother ordered.

Callie had to suppress a smile as they walked into the school and Filch visibly paled.

"We're being invaded by Darcy's." He groaned.

A/N: So there it is. Next chapter should be full of hilarity. I have some wonderful ideas. Please review, it keeps me going.


	26. One Big Happy Family Kinda

Title: Why Me?

Author: Darth Vice

Chapter 26: One Big Happy Family… Kinda

Disclaimer: Okay I own Callie and her family the idea behind this fan fic and that's it. I own none of the Harry Potter characters nor do I receive any money for this story (I wish!).

A/N: Yay I finally have a laptop so hopefully I'll be updating more often. Vampluv78: I'm glad you like it and I hope you continue to enjoy it and review. I love reviews. Thank you to everyone who added my story to their alerts. I guess that's it so enjoy. Oh and review afterwards.

Chapter Twenty-Six: One Big Happy Family…Kinda

"Albus it is so good to see you." Callie's father held out his hand and gave a strong shake. "I hope Callie here has been behaving herself." He raised an eyebrow in her direction in mock scrutiny.

"Canus you hardly need to be worrying over her like a little girl anymore." Her mother stepped forward to offer her greetings to Dumbledore as well. "I hope we have not put you out with all of us coming like this."

"Hardly Genevive. Merlin knows Hogwarts is big enough to accomodate even your ample family."

Callie stood back and watched with a smile as her parents and former teacher caught up. It brought back so many good memories of her early school days. She could almost see her childhood self standing next to her parents with impatience, her auburn hair pulled back in plaited braids looped up behind her ears and her green eyes peering around the room like a perceptive panther. There was so much to explore and learn and all she wanted to do was to get too it but her parents insisted on having "hour" long conversations before she could ever do anything fun. She stood silent and obedient however. She may have been impatient but she was not the rebellious type. At least not then she hadn't been.

The shadow of herself faded as she heard her mother exclaim, "Isabella!"

"What?!" The dark haired girl asked incredusiously with an exaggerated shrug. "All I said was he looked like a skinny Santa! What's wrong with that?"

"What have we told you about thinking before speaking?"

"Yeah?" Jillian agreed.

"Are you mom Jill? No, so stop acting like it." Isabelle retorted her eyes, just as green as Callie's, holding a challenge that siblings everywhere understood as the ever present rivalry for control.

"All right you two that's enough." Her mother stated sternly. "Isa try to refrain from comparing people to holiday symbols please. Jillian you may be older but that does not make you the boss," Her mother seemed to rethink her words. "Unless I leave instructions that you are." She turned to Dumbledore. "Sorry about that."

"No problem at all. Children will be children, as of course they should be seeing as they are children."

Callie smirked at the looks of slight confusion on some of the younger childrens' faces. Dumbledore certainly had a way with words. Whether it was a good way or a bad way no one could quite say for certain. "I can show you to your rooms if you would like." Callie offered.

"That would be wonderful." Her mother smiled. "The trip was a bit tiring and I would like a rest before dinner. All right everyone follow your sister." She ordered, shooing them with her hands before turning back to Dumbledore. "See you at dinner."

"If you need anything else the house elves should be able to help you."

"Don't worry yourself with us Callie." Her mother assured her with a loving smile. "Now why don't you run off and prepare Severus for the grilling he's going to get at dinner from your father."

Callie groaned. "Try to restrain him please?"

"I'll do my best Callie. Now go on. I need to freshen up before dinner."

Callie gave her mother a long hug and a peck on the cheek before she left the room, praying that her father would have mercy on Severus. Though it was occasionally amusing to see him squirm she knew that with her family there he would have plenty to threaten her back with. She had completely forgotten about event on Halloween until Peeves came drifting down the hall. Pulling her want she froze him in the air.

At first Peeves was flabbergasted. Then he laid eyes on her and there was an evil twinkle. "Raven, Raven—"

"Not another word Peeves." She hissed, her wand still held in attack. "Now you listen to me you pathetic excuse of partial existence. If you ever use my other name again, and believe me I will know, there will be no one to hold back my temper. Not even Albus. You have pushed me far over the boiling point and the brew bubbling over the edges is about to explode right in your face."

Ginny had been walking down the hall when a frightening hiss had filled the corridors. Looking around the corner she was surprised to see that the menacing tone was coming from Professor Darcy. She felt like running in the opposite direction and yet she was frozen to the spot. She was very glad that Callie was not looking at her but at the annoying poltergeist. The fire in Callie's eyes burned so bright Ginny could swear that her eyes were actually glowing. A shiver passed down her spine. Was this the same loving Professor she had come to enjoy in class?

Callie flicked her wand and sent Peeves shooting down the hallway with almost complete certainty that he would not cross her again, but then again she could not gauge his stupidity. She felt the burning anger submerged once again beneath the surface. She was surprised at the speed and intensity at which it had come. She put her wand back into its sheath and suddenly looked up, feeling eyes upon her. She met the chocolate gaze of Ginny Weasely.

"How long have you been standing there?" She inquired gently.

Ginny felt guilty for having been spying and did not dare lie. "I saw everything I think."

"Come with me." Callie sighed and reached out her arm to the young girl and felt a pang of hurt as Ginny to an unconscious step backwards. She smiled lightly. "It's alright Ginny. I'm not angry with you I just want to explain."

Ginny entered the Great Hall that evening with much on her mind. Her discussion with Professor Darcy had been particularly interesting and surprising but for now she needed to forget that. It was nothing within her control and dwelling on it would only cause problems and so she put it from her mind. Her latest problem was letters from home full of concern for her well being which she continued to answer with assurance of being fine.

"Gin!" Draco called her over to where he was sitting.

Since the Halloween incident Ginny had become suddenly welcome at the Slytherin table, much to her friends' horror. She had stayed with Draco in the hospital and he had made sure that every Slytherin knew of it and respected her. He had asked her to sit with him at dinner the first day he had been allowed out of bed and she had paused in uncertainty. She hadn't been sure how the other Slytherins would react and voiced her worry but Draco had assured her that they would treat her right or face him.

"Hey." She plopped down on the bench beside him and took the glass he offered her. "How have your classes been today?"

He shrugged. "The usual. Yours?"

"Same."

"Ginny." Hermione stood a few steps away. "Harry and I were wondering if you were going to come and sit with us today."

Ginny felt Draco's arm go protectively around her waist. She smiled, feeling a fluttering deep in her stomach. "I'm going to sit with Draco today. Maybe tomorrow though." She smiled kindly but saw the hurt look on Hermione's face.

"Fine." Ginny watched as anger took over the hurt. "Well when you want to rejoin your House let me know." She stormed off to the Gryffindor table without another word.

She felt Draco stiffen and turned to him with a smile. "Relax. She's just confused." She leaned to whisper in his ear. "Unlike you Slytherins we Gryffindors don't frighten people into accepting change." She turned to her food. "They'll get over it."

"Heard anything from your brother?" There was a hard edge in his voice.

"No and I don't expect to. Mum keeps sending me letters though. I wish they would just leave me alone. I keep telling them I'm fine but will they listen? No." She took a breath to stop the rant. "Sorry they're just getting on my nerves."

"Yeah well I'm not exactly looking forward to when my father finds out."

"Oh boy." She thought for a moment. "Well just tell him your keeping your friends close and your enemies closer."

"See now that's what's so great about you, you're smart."

She giggled. "I would hope so."

Callie stood waiting at the entrance of the Great Hall. Finally she saw her family coming down the hall followed by McGonagall who held the sorting hat and stool. Three of Callie's siblings were still in school: Martin, Nathaniel, and Isabella. Since they would be attending classes at Hogwarts while they visited it had been decided that they would need to be sorted into Houses. The sorting would take place before dinner that evening and she was curious to see where they would end up.

"Everybody ready?" She asked. The three youngest looked a bit nervous but nodded. "Okay then. McGonagall you should go in first." Callie followed closely behind flanked by her family. She could feel eyes turning in their direction in curiosity.

Dumbledore stood. "Ah, here we are. Students I would like to introduce Professor Darcy's family." He gestured towards them. "I will let the children introduce themselves."

"Sound off." Genevive announced

"Zandra."

"Sebastian."

"Abigail."

"Jillian."

"Dameon."

"Jason."

"Mitchell."

"Martin."

"Nathaniel."

"Isabella."

They called out and Callie watched as students counted on their fingers and grinned at their shock. Her family defiantly was a large one but she never got tired of peoples reactions to just how large. She had never considered it odd because it was all she was used to. She had been surprised herself to find out that some of her friends were only children thinking that exsistance too lonely. She had grown up with plenty of playmates and never a dull moment. She supposed however that for a person who was used to having quiet, and privacy for that matter, would have found her childhood situation unbearable.

"Since Martin, Nathaniel, and Isabella are still of school age and are going to be here for a while they will be sorted into Houses." Dumbeldore explained. "Alright you three time for the sorting."

Martin stepped up to the stool first and tensed as the hat was placed onto his head. There was silence for a while before the hat announced, "GRYFFINDOR!" which was followed by a round of cheering. Next Nathaniel was sorted. "GRYFFINDOR!" Not a surprise considering that they were twins. Finally Isabella sat on the stool with a large grin spread on her face. Callie waited with anticipation for the hat to cry out. Long moments passed without any result and Callie began to worry. "GRYFFINDOR!" the hat finally announced to Callie's great pleasure. All three siblings would attend the same house as she had. She looked over to Zandra who only shrugged. Having been a Ravenclaw Callie supposed she had hoped that one of them would have ended up in her old House.

"Well congratulations you three." Dumbeldore smiled as the three rushed to join their table and new classmates. "Now on to dinner." And with a wave of his hand the tables filled with food.

Callie took her place beside Severus but the new seats had been added for her parents. Now Aimee and Isaac sat to Severus's left and Callie's parents sat to her right. Callie wondered if the table was getting bigger or if Dumbeldore was just squeezing everyone in. After all none of the teachers had given up their seats, simply moved over. They had better hope no more visitors arrived.

"Callie would you mind switching seats with me please?" Her father asked before she could even begin eating.

"Why?"

"I need to have a word with your soon to be husband."

"Daddy be nice."

"I will but we have some things to settle."

Callie looked over at Severus who had a look in his eyes that reminded her a lot of an animal trapped. She turned back to her father. "Give me your wand first."

"I'm not going to kill him Callie."

"Fine but mind your temper." She warned switching seats so she was next to her mother.

Canus turned to Severus. "Now why don't you explain to me how you imagine this all going "son"?" He asked folding his hands together.

A/N: Uh oh. Will Severus survive Callie's father? You'll have to read and find out. Read and review please.


	27. Breaking the Rules of the Game

Title: Why Me?

Author: Darth Vice

Chapter 27: Breaking the Rules of the Game

A/N: Once again thank you to my reviewers, though I wish I had a few more *hint hint*. Thank you vampluv78 for continuing to review. Honestly guys they're what keep me going. Anywhoo, I hope you like the chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except what I have mentioned in the past. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Breaking the Rules:

Severus sat there trying to decide what the man was actually asking. Was he asking how dinner was going to go, how the wedding was going to go, how Callie and him would spend the future, or how his death would take place? Severus was afraid of very few people but looking into the eyes of a protective father he realized just how fearful you could get and still look calm on the outside.

"Sir?"

"Well, as I understand it you toyed with my daughter's affection, broke her heart, somehow regained her trust and love, got her pregnant and have proposed marriage. Is that about right?"

"Dad!" Callie exclaimed.

"Yes, something like that." Severus answered uncomfortably.

"Mom you said you would talk to him." Callie accused.

"I don't know about you Severus but I would find myself much more at ease if I knew you were not going to pull another stunt like you did before."

Severus felt a little annoyed but had to remind himself that nobody knew exactly what had spurred that action. "I would never dream of doing anything like that again. I lost her once because of my own stupidity, I'm not about to lose her again."

"Hmmm." He didn't seem convinced. "Be that as it may you seem to be doing things a bit out of order, though I cannot completely blame that on you. Are you sure you're ready to be a father?"

"I think I can handle it."

"Think? You had better know. A child is a big responsibility and it is not something you can half-ass."

"Okay that's enough!" Callie interrupted. "Dad would you please stop grilling him like that? Severus is completely capable of raising a child and even if he isn't he can learn. This is neither the time nor the place to be getting into this. What is with everyone and choosing dinner to discuss delicate topics? Would you please sit back by mom and let me sit by my fiancé?"

"Callie it's okay honestly." Severus tried to calm her. "He's your father. He needs to know that I'm going to take care of you and his grandchild. Mr. Darcy I assure you I am going to do everything possible to be the best husband for your daughter and the best father for your grandchild." He watched as the suspicion melted from the man's eyes.

"Then we have no problem do we?" Canus smiled with delight. He got up and pecked Callie on the cheek. "I approve." He then sat next to his wife.

Callie just stood there trying to figure out what had just happened. It had all been a test? How did she miss that? She sat beside Severus and placed her hand against her forehead. She suddenly felt very sick and tired.

"Are you alright?" Severus whispered.

"I'm fine. I just haven't eaten much today and I'm feeling a little sick. I'll be better once I get some food into me." She smiled assuringly.

Callie flopped onto the couch next to Severus once they had gotten back to her room. She was exhausted but she wanted to spend some time alone with him. She had been touched by his earlier declarations despite the fact that she knew he was just acting the part. She was beginning to suspect there was more than just playing going on at this point though. It was as though they both were making this idea of marriage become more and more of a reality but she might also be imagining it because she wanted it to be true.

"Well that was intense."

"Yeah but you did great Sev. I thought he was actually pissed off."

"So did I. I was trying to dig my way out of a hole I thought." He admitted. He was brushing his fingers through her hair. "So has everyone in your family been in Gryffindor?"

"Actually no. Zandra was a Ravenclaw. Everyone except my parents were surprised when I didn't follow in her footsteps. Sebastian was a Gryffindor. Abigail followed in Zandra's footsteps and was sorted into Ravenclaw, though she once confided in me that the hat had considered putting her in Slytherin. Then it was a streak of Gryffindors until Phoenix Academy was finished and then my siblings went to school there and our Houses are different than here."

"Tell me about it."

"Well at Phoenix Academy there are five houses: Lupus, Felienes, Draconus, Avias, and Aquias."

"So wolf, cat, dragon, bird, and water dweller?"

"Yes. Basically anyone who is placed into Lupus is very loyal and seeking approval. The Felienes are cunning and independent. Draconus students are much like Slytherin as you could probably guess. The Avias students, how can a put this kindly, tend to be very unorganized and the dreamers among our students though very good Quidditch players. And Aquias house is filled with students who are resilient if not adaptive. We also sort our students differently at Phoenix High. Instead of a magical hat each of the students steps into the light shining through the large window in our "Great Hall" and on the floor is a shadow of what their heart holds."

"What house do you think you would have been placed in?"

"Well considering I was the Head of Felienes House for most of the years I was there it would be a safe bet that I would have been in that house."

"You were a Head of House?"

"Yes Severus I am just as capable as you are."

"That's not what I meant. I just never realized—."

"It's okay. I was just kidding." She was starting to feel sleepy and her eyes began to droop slowly shut. "Anyway Mitchell was sorted into Lupus, Martin wound up in Felienes, Nathaniel was also in Lupus and his twin and him sure fought like a cat and dog. And last but not least Isabella was placed in Felienes as well." She yawned and closed her eyes.

Severus looked down and smiled. She looked so peaceful, so content. He continued to brush his fingers through her hair, recalling how she used to love it. He waited until her breathing slowed and deepened before he scooted out from under her. Picking her up he carried her into the bedroom and laid her in bed. Carefully he removed her shoes, her bodice and outer skirt until she was only wearing a chemise. Severus could not understand why she insisted on wearing such clothing. Granted it made her interesting because you never knew what she was going to come out wearing.

He pulled the blankets over her before placing a light kiss on her forehead. She stirred and opened her eyes sleepily. "Go back to sleep." He whispered.

"Stay."

"Why?"

"I like it when you hold me."

Callie woke to the feeling of warm breath on her neck and smiled. She liked the sensation and even more pleasing was the feeling of Severus's arm curled around her waist, it just felt so right. She carefully got out of bed so as not to wake him. It was Saturday and she decided to let him sleep in. He was obviously sound asleep because he hadn't even shifted when she got out of bed.

She tiptoed into the small kitchen she had set up and began making some eggs and bacon. As the food cooked the aromas began wafting through the air and Callie suddenly felt a wave of nauseous ness overcome her. She dropped the spatula she had been using and ran to the bathroom. After her body had decided it was done she leaned back against the cool stonewall, the taste of bile in her mouth and the back of her throat burning. Her skin was hot and she felt shaky but it was not just the illness that was causing it. She felt an overwhelming fear rising as she thought back to the night her and Severus had spent together. How long ago had it been? It had been sometime in August? September? Was she late? How could she have been so careless?

"No." She insisted. "Callie stop jumping to conclusions. Just because you threw up does not mean you are pregnant." She picked herself up off of the floor and returned to the kitchen. She couldn't take the chance of being sick again so she disposed of the eggs and bacon and instead made herself some toast.

"Sure start breakfast without me." Severus joked as he came to sit beside her. "Toast? That's all you're having for breakfast? It doesn't even have any jam on it, that's not like you. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine I just wasn't really hungry I guess." She smiled though her stomach churned. "Did you sleep well?"

He smiled. "Like you really need to ask."

"You did seem quite content the few times I woke." She admitted.

He frowned. "So you didn't sleep well?"

"Actually I woke less last night than most." She grinned. "I don't sleep well generally. Insomnia, they call it. I either can't get to sleep or can't stay asleep."

"Have you tried small amounts of Sleeping Draught?"

"No." She admitted. "I've just been living with it."

"I'll brew you some." He paused to take a drink. "Now what is our next move in this game against my mother?"

Callie's heart sank. She had been enjoying how real it all seemed and now she was brought crashing down to earth. Granted Severus had made it clear that he had feelings for her but he had never made it clear just how far they went or what his level of commitment was. At times she saw undying affection at other times distance and acting. She wasn't sure which to believe anymore and it was driving her mad.

"Well we have to sit for the painting tonight and she is sure to ask us about the wedding."

"Oh that's right, Gretna Green. How do we let it slip though?"

"Today before lunch we should be discussing it in the hall, as they "happen" to be passing."

"Sounds like a good plan. Are you sure you don't want any sausage or anything?"

She felt her stomach turn at the very thought. "No I think I'm going to go get some fresh air."

"I'd join you but I have some grading to do."

"That's alright."

Callie walked along the banks of the lake trying to sort out her thoughts. While the thought of possibly being pregnant brought a great excitement and pleasure to her, the thought of Severus would react did not. She looked out over the lake and wondered how she had gotten herself into this mess to begin with. It had started off as a game hadn't it? Then she had broken the rules. She began to believe that it could actually happened but he had given her that hope hadn't he? She felt an urge to get away, to run.

Before she realized what she was doing her feet were carrying her faster and faster away from the castle. She rushed down a hill and into the Forbidden Forest. It felt good to run, freeing. She wasn't thinking just doing. She didn't realize how deep she was traveling or how cold it was. She took great gasps of air, finally feeling herself tiring. She was speeding down another hill when her foot slipped and she tumbled down the hill. She came to an abrupt halt at the bottom and felt her leg twist at an odd angle beneath her and she cried out in pain. She tried to stand but fell with another cry. She reached for her wand only to remember that she had left it at the school, thinking that she was only going to be taking a brief walk on the grounds.

"Damn it." She hissed in pain and anger. "Damn myself!" She lay on the cold ground and tears finally slipped from her eyes. Her leg began to throb and the cold began to seep in.

Severus looked out at the grounds wondering what was keeping Callie. It was almost lunchtime and there was no sign of her. He went to the Great Hall and approached her parents. "Have you seen Callie? She went out for a walk earlier this morning and I haven't seen her since."

"No," Genevieve shook her head. "We haven't seen her all day, we thought she was with you."

"Don't worry Severus," Canus assured him. "She likes nature, she probably just decided to stay out longer. I'm sure she'll turn up soon with rosy cheeks and cold hands."

Severus nodded with a false smile but he was concerned. Something was wrong. He could feel it. He sat through lunch with growing concern, as the seat beside him remained empty. By dinner they had a search party put together. The entire castle had been searched without results and now they were walking the grounds. Severus felt growing dread as he called out her name and there was no reply. He could hear countless others calling out to her as well.

"Fang'll sniff 'er out." Hagrid had come up behind Snape and Fang was at his side.

Severus was dubious about Fang's ability at tracking but thought it was worth a chance. He knelt down in front of the dog and held her handkerchief under the dogs nose. Fang sniffed it thoroughly before he began to sniff the ground. Severus watched as the dog attempted to pick up the scent. Suddenly he took off and Snape felt hope. They followed him to the edge of the Forbidden Forest and Snape's concern deepened. Why would she go in there?

"Callie!" He called out as the dog lead them further and further into the Forest. Suddenly he began to bark frantically. And by the light of his wand Severus could see the bright red of Callie's cloak against the white snow. "Callie!"

Callie swore she heard someone calling her but it must be a dream. They would never find her way out here and there was no way she could alert them. She had been calling out to Severus with her mind but she was growing weak and tired. She knew she had only a short time before she blacked out and then there was no saving her. Her leg had long since stopped hurting and she no longer felt the cold. She closed her eyes and felt herself slipping into darkness.

"Callie! Callie?" Severus slid down the hill and reached her side and felt a gut wrenching pain at the sight of her. She was deathly pale and hardly breathing. She wasn't shivering and he knew she was long past the point of hypothermia. It had to be several degrees below zero as the sun had set hours ago and the wind had started up and snow begun to fall. He pulled his wand and shot green sparks into the air to alert the rest of the search party of their whereabouts. "Callie just hang on." He whispered as he pulled off his heavy cloak and wrapped it around her. "Hagrid go ahead and tell Pomfrey to be on hand." Hagrid nodded and rushed off in the direction of the castle as Severus picked Callie up and carried her to the top of the hill where the rest of the search party greeted him.

"Oh Merlin!" McGonagall breathed.

Albus waved his wand. "Apparate back to the castle. There's no time to lose."

Severus followed orders obediently. He apparated directly to the Hospital wing where Pomfrey was bustling about getting ready for them. "She's in bad condition."

"I can see that. Put her there and help me get this pepper up potion into her." She ordered.

Severus placed her on the bed, removing her cloak and cursed as he noticed what little protection she had had against the cold. Her skin felt like stone floor on winter mornings after you crawled out of the bed. He was rubbing her arms when Pomfrey came over with the potion. "I'll do it." He reached for the bottle.

"Not yet." She insisted. "We need to get her temperature up a bit first. If we warm her too quickly her heart could stop. Here." She handed him several warmed blankets. "Place these over her while I examine her. There had to be some reason she didn't come back to the castle." It took her only moments. "And here it is. Her leg is broken." Pulling out her wand she mended the bone then pulled the blankets tight over Callie's legs.

Within about five minutes they were able to give her the pepper up potion. Then Pomfrey examined for any other injuries such as frostbite. There were a few places but they were easily taken care of. She still looked deathly pale except for her cheeks, which were a bright red, and she was now burning up with a fever. Her skin was slick with sweat and her breathing had become labored but far stronger than it had been before.

"There's nothing more we can do at this point. We simply have to wait and see if the fever passes."

"There's nothing?"

"Even magic only goes so far." Pomfrey explained gently. "The fever may simply pass on its own and if it doesn't we can track down what is causing it and attack it on that level."

He nodded and placed his hand on her head stroking her hair lightly knowing how much it soothed her.

A/N: Okay yes I know you all want it to get back to humor and it will I swear but right now their has to be some drama that is going to lead up to humor. I swear the humor is coming. Don't hate me for keeping you waiting. Please review!!! It really makes my day so much better. Thank you! 


	28. Tears of Joy, Tears of Sorrow

Title: Why Me

Author: Darth Vice

Disclaimer: I wish I did own this and made money off of it but I don't. *sigh*

Chapter 28: Tears of Joy, Tears of Sorrow for a Surprise x Four

A/N: So here's another chapter. This next week is finals week so we'll see if I can get a chapter up then or not. Thank you to Zoeteproet and vampluv78 my only two reviewers for my last chapter. Thank you to all those who have added my story to your alert lists and please feel free to review.

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Tears of Joy, Tears of Sorrow for a Surprise x Four

Callie woke to a throbbing head and a stomach that was begging to be fed. Her chest felt heavy and she was wheezing slightly. She looked around and realized that she was in the Hospital Wing. Now why was she there? Then everything came rushing back. She sat up and stretched her aching limbs, noticing that her leg had fully recovered.

"Well it's about time you woke up sleepy head." Pomfrey came in carrying a tray of toast with raspberry jam and a glass of orange juice. "Now let's get some food into you before we have a little chat."

Callie cringed. "Don't go scolding me Pomfrey I'm not a student anymore." She begged.

"Eat your food then we'll talk." The nurse insisted.

So Callie ate the toast, which went rather quickly due to her being so hungry. She downed the glass of orange juice in one go and then sighed. "I don't think I've ever been so grateful for a piece of toast."

"You're very lucky Callie. Despite the short amount of time you were missing, the temperature and your light clothing, led you straight to hypothermia. You've been out for three days. Your fever shot through the roof and you developed pneumonia, which we are still in the midst of fighting but you should be fine within the next two days. However, we have more important things to talk about. This baby you and Severus have been talking about--."

Callie's eyes widened. "Please don't tell anyone it was only a prank. We thought it would be a way to get back at Aimee for everything she's done to Severus. You can't tell anyone I'm not pregnant."

"No, I can't." Pomfrey agreed. "But not for the reasons you think."

"What do you mean?" Callie felt her heart skip a beat.

"Callie you are pregnant you're just not as far along as you should be if I went by when you announced it to everyone. You're about three months along now." Pomfrey watched her face carefully. "You don't look too surprised."

"I kind of suspected." Callie shrugged. "The baby is okay right?"

"Yes the babies are fine."

Callie stiffened. "Babies? What do you mean bab**ies**?"

"Callie you're having quads."

"WHAT?!" Callie shot up in bed feeling her head spin and couldn't tell if it was from sickness or shock. "You mean as in four babies?"

"Yes, that is what quad stands for."

"No, that's not possible. There's no history of it in my family, or in Severus's." She babbled. "You have to be mistaken."

"Callie there doesn't have to be any history of it you know that. Believe me I'm not mistaken, you are having quadruplets."

"But it's my first pregnancy. How are they going to survive?"

"I admit, it is a high risk pregnancy and it won't be easy on you or the babies but the fact that your body hasn't rejected any of them yet is a good sign. They are all in good health as I said."

"So, I'm past the danger point?"

"No. In this type of situation any number of things could go wrong along the way and your history of high blood pressure doesn't make things any better, but I think with monitoring and certain precautions you'll do just fine."

Callie felt the tears trickling down her face and tried to brush them away without Pomfrey noticing, but to no avail.

"Are those tears of joy or sorrow?"

"Both." Callie admitted. "I'm so happy about the babies, though a bit nervous about them all coming at once, and I'm overjoyed to be going through this but," She had to swallow back a sob. "Severus doesn't know and I'm not sure how he's going to take it. We've been getting along so well lately but that doesn't mean he's seriously ready to get married or be a father. I just don't know." She lay back against the pillows.

"You have to tell him Callie, you have to tell him soon. You'll start showing in not too long."

"I know." She sighed, feeling very tired. "And I will."

Pomfrey tucked the blankets around her. "For now just rest. I'll bring you you're medicine in a while and then you should sleep. By the way, Severus sat by your side for two days without sleeping. I finally had to get Albus in here to drag him away for a while. I think he cares more about you than you realize."

Callie's head was whirling. Four babies! How had it gotten this far without her noticing? Sure she had been tired and then the one incident of morning sickness but still. She thought about how hectic it would be having four little newborns crying to be fed, changed, or held. She wondered if she would be able to continue working. But then she thought about how it would feel to hold her children in her arms, to hold their tiny hands and smell that warm baby smell. She thought about the little lamb like noises they would utter and the way they would want her to hold them. Their rosy cheeks just waiting to be kissed and their dark eyes that would entrance and hold her. She wouldn't mind taking time off of work for that and surly her family would help.

Now there was just one problem, Severus. How would he take the news? It broke her heart to think that he would be unhappy or even annoyed by it, but at the same time she thought about how wonderful it would be if he were happy about it. She knew however that despite his reaction she would love her children with every fiber of her being. Nothing would take the joy out of this for her. She had waited so long to be a mother and she had begun to think it would never happen. Granted these weren't exactly the circumstances she had imagined but it was what she had gotten.

Severus entered the Hospital Wing resentful that he had been made to leave but grateful to be back. He walked quietly to Callie's bedside. She was still sleeping so he took a seat beside her. He watched her slow steady breathing and thanked Merlin that she had survived. He had almost lost her for good. Several times during the first night they had thought that she wasn't going to make it but somehow she had managed to pull through. After that it had been a matter of fighting the pneumonia that had taken over. Pomfrey continued to assure him that she was going to be fine but he knew that until she regained consciousness that they couldn't start celebrating.

Severus looked up at the sound of footsteps and saw Pomfrey motioning him over. He followed her into her office. "I got some sleep and I'm not leaving."

"I'm not telling you to. She woke up earlier and she seems to be recovering very quickly. I would say she could probably return to her own rooms today but I'll be much more comfortable if you were to stay with her. I'll check in on her now and then and you'll have to make sure she takes her medicine." Pomfrey looked beyond him to where Callie was sleeping. "She was very lucky."

Severus was elated to hear that she had finally woken up and even more so that she would be able to leave the Hospital Wing. "I'll make sure she takes care of herself."

Pomfrey nodded. "As soon as she wakes up then you can escort her back to her room.

"He's trying to convince Mum and Dad that maybe I should come home for a while until this "obsession" of mine goes away." Ginny buried her head into Draco's shoulder and felt comfort in his warm embrace. "I hate him!" She sobbed. "I just want to disappear."

"That won't solve anything Gin. Then they'll have me arrested for your murder." He tried to lighten the mood.

She sighed. "Maybe we could both disappear. Go somewhere together and just forget about the rest of the world." She said dreamily. "We could be together without anyone telling us it's wrong."

Draco kissed the top of her head. "Sounds like a nice place." He just held her for a while. Let her anger and resentment simmer and start to fade into indifference. "They won't pull you out of school Ginny. They know you need your education and they can't afford a tutor. Just ignore your brother."

"Yeah I suppose. He just pisses me off to no end. Is it still illegal to murder stupid people?" She asked jokingly.

"Yes Ginny."

"Oh well." She looked up at him with a smile. "Who would have thought you and I would be here now, enjoying each other instead of trying to kill one another."

"Um I think it would be safe to say no one." They laughed. "You have such beautiful eyes."

"Are you kidding me? Their plain old boring brown."

"They are not." He argued. "They have this rich color to them. I can't explain it but they're anything but plain."

Ginny felt locked in his gaze. He was staring at her so intently and there was this look in his eyes that made her shiver. She felt herself tilting her face up as he dipped his head down and captured her lips. She had kissed before, it wasn't like it was the first time but it was different. It was more intense, more, well just more. Her head was swimming and her body was buzzing with life. Everywhere their bodies met she could feel it. Draco pulled back to breath but Ginny pulled him back, straddling his waist and running her fingers though his hair. She wanted more, more of him, of his smell, his touch, his kisses. It was intoxicating.

Draco pulled away. "Ginny maybe we should slow down. Not that I am not COMPLETELY enjoying this." He smiled placing a kiss on the column of her throat eliciting a moan from her. "This is the first time we've kissed and I don't want things to go to far to fast."

"You're the last person I thought I'd ever hear that one from. But Draco, right now what I want is to snog with you. It doesn't have to go any further than that but I want your kisses." She whispered just centimeters from his lips. "I want to taste you." She placed a butterfly kiss on his lips. "If that's alright with you."

"How can I argue with that?"

Harry felt his temperature rise. How could she be doing this? How could she just forget everything that snake had done to them. He stormed into the Common Room and kicked the couch before dropping onto it. He crossed his arms and stared at the fire with a scowl on his face. Everyone cleared out except Hermione who came to sit next to him.

"What is it Harry?" He didn't answer her. "Harry tell me what's wrong."

"Ron's right."

"What?"

"She's obsessed with him Hermione. Either he's put some sort of spell on her or she's actually convinced herself that she's in love with him." He felt sick even having to say it.

"You don't know that. I mean yes they've been hanging around each other but they've never led anyone to believe that—."

Harry jumped up. "Oh come on Hermione! They hang on each other every second they can. You've seen the way they look at each other and I just saw them sitting in one of the empty classrooms SNOGGING!"

Hermione just sat there for a moment. She wasn't sure what to say or do. "I think maybe it's time we intervene.

A/N: There it is. Callie's in a bit of a bind which is about to become very amusing and who knows what will happen with Ginny and her friends. Guess you'll just have to wait and see.


	29. Battles and Bafflement

Title: Why Me?

Author: Darth Vice

Chapter 29: Battles and Bafflement

Disclaimer: Not Mine!

A/N: Well I can't focus on studying right now so I decided to write another chapter. The trio are still acting like asses because let's face it Draco has not exactly been pleasant in the past. Things will work out though…maybe. And yes Snape acts out of character because this is an AU. Pranks will be pulled again they just have to get back around to it. I think that answers everyone's questions. This one starts to get back into the humor. Finally right? Anyway hope you like it. Thank you to all my reviewers and people who have added me to their alert lists.

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Battles and Bafflement

"Honestly Severus you don't have to stay with me." Callie argued once he had her settled in an armchair with a blanket tucked around her.

"Yes I do."

She sighed and just gave in. She really didn't want him there. She needed time to think about everything that was going on and how on earth she was going to break it to him. She only had two months, at most, before she started showing and she knew that it wasn't right to let that be how he found out. She just needed to figure out how to tell him.

"It was nice of everyone to send me cards." She noted, fingering one that was sitting on the side table next to the chair.

"Yes well you've become the favorite teacher here." He sat in a chair across from her. "What made you go in there Callie? And why would you leave your wand?"

Callie stared at her lap. "I was running."

"From what?"

"Just running. I left my wand because I thought I would be safe on the grounds."

"But then you went into the Forbidden Forest. Why?"

She shrugged. "My feet just led me there. It wasn't a conscious choice, I don't think."

"You almost died Callie."

"I know."

Severus leaned forward and took her hands. "Don't do that again. Despite how annoying you can be I would miss you." He smiled but didn't look her in the eyes. "Well I have class. You need to rest. Do you need anything before I leave?"

She shook her head. "I'm fine. I'll probably eat and then lay down." She watched him walk out and finally relaxed. And then there was a knock at the door.

"Man can I almost die? Look at all this chocolate."

"Zandra could you stop stuffing your face and tell me why you're here." Callie pulled the candy bar away.

"Hey my sister almost died and I'm not allowed to visit? Or take comfort in her chocolate?" When Callie only glared she gave in. "Alright, fine. Aimee has been talking to mum and I think you may want to get better as soon as possible."

"Why?"

"Well unless you want to get married in a dress that looks like it's a pouf of whipped cream you want to stop them now. Oh and don't tell Severus but he may be marrying you in a kilt."

"What the bloody Hell?" She huffed getting out of the chair.

"What are you doing? I thought you were supposed to be on bed rest."

"I'm not sitting in a chair while my wedding is being planned for me." She threw on an over dress and laced up her bodice before throwing a cloak over the whole thing. "I have two mothers to stop."

"You go girl." Zandra said with a mouth full of chocolate.

"What about this for the bridesmaid dress?"

"MOTHER!" Callie came storming into the Great Hall.

"Callie you are supposed to be in bed."

"Well I was informed that my wedding was being planned behind my back." She placed her hands on her hips. "Would you mind explaining?"

"We're not planning behind your back. We were narrowing things down for you."

"Well did you ever consider that I might want to be a part of this whole process?"

"Yes of course." Her mother stood placing her hand on her daughters shoulder. "We just thought it would be a lot of stress on you right now and that maybe we could make things easier."

"What the heck is this supposed to be?" She asked pulling a magazine page out of a pile.

"One of your dress options." Aimee explained.

"I'm not wearing something that has what looks like a hulla skirt with satin underneath."

"Well that's only one option. Look here--."

"No."

"Or--."

"No."

"But--."

"No stop."

"But--."

"No stop talking!" She insisted. "First of all who had the bright idea of putting Severus in a kilt?" Neither answered her. "Well it's not happening! Second, I will be planning my wedding not you! Now I am going back to my room and I expect you two to find something else to do with your time." She stalked away murmuring. "They are so going to regret this."

Ginny chopped the ingredients for her potion carefully before throwing them into the cauldron. She felt a nudge and looked over in annoyance to see a piece of parchment sitting next to her elbow. Hermione gestured for her to read it. Ginny picked it up and waited until Severus had his back turned. _"Ginny, Meet me in the common room tonight after dinner." _That was all it said. She had a bad feeling about this but she nodded.

"Okay I'm here what's up?" She plopped down on the couch.

"Well Harry and I have been talking and we really think you should stop seeing Draco." Hermione stated tentatively.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Look guys I know you're concerned but don't be. I know what I'm doing."

"Do you?" Harry spit in anger. "Ginny think about what he's done in the past. Think about things he's said to you, to Hermione, to me."

"Oh so this isn't about me. It's about you." She stood in a defensive position. "It's about your silly pride and the fact that if one of your friends ends up going out with a Slytherin you look bad."

"No Ginny--." Hermione tried to argue.

"Or maybe it's because you're jealous."

"What?"

"Now that I'm no longer interested you have no control over me. You don't have a little puppy dog to hang at your heels anymore and it makes you angry that I fell for Draco instead of you. Well guess what Harry? Draco may have acted like a jerk in the past but you're acting like a jerk now. I'm not your pet or your possession and I can make my own choices." She started for the exit. "And I choose Draco. If you can't accept that then stay away from me!"

"She's got some nerve." Harry raged.

"Well you weren't exactly diplomatic Harry. We should write to her parents. This has to stop. For her own good."

"But I just need to speak with him." Ginny tried to convince the portrait.

"Weasley?" Larky came up behind her. "Ginny what are you doing down here?"

"I need to speak with Draco." She sniffed.

"Inferno Draconus." The portrait opened and allowed them past. He led her into the common room. "Sit here I'll go get him." He darted off and Ginny curled herself up on the couch.

She watched the flames dance in the fireplace. She had known going in there what the subject was going to be but she hadn't meant to explode like that. It just made her so angry that everyone thought they had the right to live her life for her. She knew things were only going to get more difficult but she didn't care. She was determined to make this work despite everyone else.

"Ginny what's wrong?" Draco came rushing into the room and she rushed into his arms.

"I can't go back to the Gryffindor rooms tonight. I just can't."

Draco held her close. "Shhh, everything's alright."

"She can stay here." Larky suggested.

"Where Scott? I'm not putting her in the girl dormitory with Pansy."

"She can sleep by you." He moved in next to Draco. "No one's going to question you and if someone does the rest of us have your back."

Draco thought for a moment. He knew that if they got caught they were in serious trouble but at the same time he didn't want to send Ginny away. He nodded and Larky went up to inform the rest of the guys and get things settled. "Come on." He led her towards the stairs.

"Are you sure? I don't want to get you in trouble."

"Come on Gin," He smiled. "Trouble's my middle name. It doesn't bother me."

Ginny felt weird at first, going into that room full of boys. She wouldn't let go of Draco's hand. It was odd. She had met most of the guys there and yet she felt suddenly very frightened of them. They all stood at the ends of their beds like they were being inspected.

"Here." Draco led her to a bed at the very end. "This is where you'll sleep tonight. The drapes pull closed so you'll have your privacy. And I'll be on the floor next to you in case you need anything."

She nodded and crawled into the bed closing the drapes around her. Maybe this had been a bad idea. She jumped as the drapes shifted but it was only Draco. He placed a set of pajamas at the end of the bed and then slipped back out again. She changed as quick as humanly possible and then crawled under the blankets.

She couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned and rolled but nothing she did was helping. She growled in annoyance before crawling out from under the blankets and reaching in to the pocket of her robes that lay at the foot of the bed still. She drew out a small pouch and reaching inside she pulled out a large bottle of wine. She popped the cork and took a long drag from it.

The cork popping woke every boy in the room instantly. And she heard muffled comments about who had the whiskey and why weren't they sharing. She poked her head out of the curtains. "Sorry guys that was me and it's wine not whiskey."

"What kind?" Someone asked.

"Elderberry."

"Nice."

"If you want some there's plenty to go around." She offered.

Draco hopped up on the bed. "Holding out on us where you?"

"No I pull it out sometimes when I can't sleep." She offered him the bottle. Soon all the guys were congregated around her bed. Several other bottles were pulled out of various hiding places and passed around. Soon Ginny was feeling light headed and giddy.

"So Gryffindor you find yourself in a pit of snakes. Now what are you going to do?" Blake asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Well entrance them of course." She giggled. Hopping off the bed she found bare floor and began to move her hips fluidly. She stretched her arms above her head and the rippled like water down to her sides. She popped her right hip forward and back several times before spinning. She moved her ribcage in circles first one way then the next. She danced herself breathless before falling into Draco's lap.

"Well done." He laughed. "Look at all those open mouthed snakes. Back off guys she's mine." He warned holding her tight.

"I haven't had this much fun in forever." She stated taking another drink.

"Oh believe us neither have we." One of the guys in back commented which was followed by a cheer.

"Shhh," She giggled. "The girls are going to get suspicious and we'll get caught."

"Awww they're only jealous because they know you're more attractive."

"Flatter her all you want Travis just keep your hands to yourself." Draco stated with a grin.

Soon everyone was crawling back to their beds, drunk and content. Ginny was still in Draco's lap. "Mmmm. I'm snockered." She admitted.

"Oh really I couldn't tell. There are to many of you to keep track of."

Ginny pushed him backwards so he was lying on his back and nibbled at his earlobe. "Well you're really lucky tonight then."

"Ginny you're wasted and not thinking straight."

"I'm thinking perfectly straight Mr. Malfoy." She purred. "You just need a little convincing."

Snape was furious. None of the boys from his house had been at breakfast. Where were they? "Get down here now!" He hollered as soon as he was in the Common Room. There was thundering of feet and then he was faced with a line of very groggy boys facing him. "All right, who wants to explain?" No one moved. "None of you want to tell me why you were all still in bed or why I smell LIQUOR?" The boys flinched. He scanned their faces. "Where is Malfoy?" Every one of them tensed. "Where is he?" He hissed. "Out of my way." He ordered as he headed for the stairs.

"He went to the bathroom." One of the Larky blurted out.

"You're a lousy liar. Detention." He climbed the stairs wondering what he was going to find but nothing prepared him for what he did find. Curled up in bed was a sleeping Malfoy and the little red headed Weasley. He blinked a couple of times considered blowing his top and then just walked out of the room. He walked back into the Common Room and all the boys stood waiting and curious. "All of you get dressed and get to class. Larky forget what I said." He left a room full of baffled boys trying not to smile.

A/N: So why didn't Snape wake them? What is Callie planning to do to get revenge? Well I'm not telling you, you're just going to have to keep reading.


	30. Tell Him Already!

Title: Why Me?

Author: Darth Vice

Chapter 30: Tell Him Already!

A/N: Well I survived finals, yippee! So I'm off for a month and I'm going to try updating quite frequently but I want to work on my actual novel more. I can't believe this is chapter thirty! Couldn't have done it without my reviewers. You are all awesome.

Chapter Thirty: Tell Him Already!

"Well I could hardly scold them for pulling the same tricks we had when we were younger." Severus reasoned. "I should have but I couldn't."

"I agree with you totally." Callie laughed. "I'm just a bit surprised."

"I'll talk with him tonight about it. It can't go on."

"Oh leave them be Severus." Callie urged. "As long as their being safe let them have their fun. You're only young once."

"Says the women who acts like a two year old."

"Says the man who has been known to have tantrums like a two year old." She stated sticking her tongue out at him. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Well it's not something that just pops up in conversation and being with you happened to remind me."

"Oh like it had really slipped your mind." They walked down the corridor arm in arm and Callie forced herself to say something. "So I went to see Pomfrey the other day."

Severus turned to her. "The pneumonia hasn't come back has it?"

"No, no. Everything's fine."

"Don't scare me like that."

"What I wanted to tell you was--."

"Come on you two you'll be late for dinner." Canus called.

"We'll be there in a moment." Severus replied. "What is it?"

She lost her nerve. "She just reminded me that the talent show is coming up and we should probably practice."

"Oh, okay."

She felt so stupid as he lead her into the Great Hall. Time was slipping away and she still hadn't told him. Her dresses where starting to get tighter and she knew that in no time he would be able to tell. She had to tell him.

"Good evening everyone." Dumbledore stated with a smile as Callie and Severus took their seats. "Now as you know the talent contest is growing ever nearer. I hope you have all been practicing your hardest. I know what some of the Professors are doing already though two of them have been quite secretive." He cast a glance at Snape and Callie. "Well on to dinner."

Callie returned to her rooms alone that night, not having to feign exhaustion. Severus had offered to come with her but she had told him she would probably just go to bed. She had seen a look cross his face that led her to believe that he was a bit suspicious but he had let her go. She dropped onto her bed and closed her eyes.

"Cal?" She heard Abby's voice come from the sitting room.

"I'm in here."

"Hey, you okay?" Her dark haired little sister plopped down on the bed beside her.

Callie knew she shouldn't but she told her everything. She told her about the pranks on Aimee, the fake baby, the fake proposal, the real babies and the bind she was currently in. She just poured all of it out and it made her feel so much better. Had it been any one else she would have been concerned about them telling everyone in the castle but Abby she could trust.

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"So he doesn't know?"

"No. I've been trying to find a way to tell him but I've failed so far."

Abby smiled at her. "Don't worry Callie it will work out."

"I hope you're right."

"Well I could tell him."

"No!"

"What?" Abigail asked in mock innocence.

"You'd be like "Yeah Severus you and Callie are having a litter." And then he'd pass out. I'll tell him, maybe."

She laughed. "That would be funny."

"You are a sick minded little freak."

"I know but you love me." She said in a sing-songy voice. "I was so close to winning the pot."

Callie shook her head in confusion. "What?"

"We were all betting on how many babies you were having. I guessed triplets."

"You guys were guessing how many kids I was having?" Callie asked in shock.

"Well yeah. It started off innocent enough. We were just discussing about how likely it would be for you to have multiples and then the betting started. Anyway, I should leave you to get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning." She headed for the door but cast a glance over her shoulder grinning. "No visitors tonight young lady."

"Oh yeah like I'm about to let him back in here after this." She said pointing at her stomach.

"He saw us together Draco. In bed!" Ginny was pacing. "This is not good."

"Well I know that but he hasn't said anything but I'm not sure if that's good or bad."

"He acted like everyone should just forget about it." Scott stated.

"Now every time I'm around him I'm going to feel all weird." She shivered.

"You're not the only one." He grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the couch to stop her pacing. "But if he didn't wake us up with yelling and he hasn't told on us yet let's just let things be for now okay?"

"Okay." She agreed. She smiled. "I kind of like sleeping by you guys anyway. It's more fun then the Gryffindor rooms."

The guys cheered in agreement. "Yeah I think they all like it too." Draco laughed. "You supply them with more liquor and now you'll never be rid of them."

"Aw, I like my boys." She smiled. "But I love only one." She leaned forward and kissed him lightly.

"Good."

Callie paced around her room. She was nervous. She had told Severus to meet her and she refused to back down this time. She needed to tell him and this was it. She still didn't know how she was telling him but she WAS going to.

"Can I come in?" She heard him call.

"Yes."

"How are you feeling today?" He asked, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Fine." She backed away from him with a nervous smile. "We need to talk." She brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"What's wrong?"

"Well you remember that night a couple months ago that we spent in the Room of Requirement?"

"How could I forget?" He smiled. "Are you wanting a repeat?" He asked with a grin.

"Oh boy!" She laughed nervously retreating to the window and looking out on the grounds. "Look Severus I don't know how to tell you this so I'm just going to come right out and say it." She took a breath. "I'm pregnant." There was silence. She was scared to turn around. "And it's more than one."

"How long have you known?" His voice was quiet.

"Since the incident in the Forbidden Forest. I tried to tell you before now but I kept chickening out." She still faced the window. She could hardly breath with nervousness.

"And there's more than one? What does that mean?"

She finally turned. "What do you think it means? It means I'm having more than one. In fact I'm having four."

"FOUR!? What the bloody Hell did you do?"

"What did I do?" She asked in rage. "Well I certainly didn't crawl on top of myself and get myself pregnant!"

"Yeah," He argued. "But you're the fertile one. I mean look at your family."

"Oh and this has nothing to do with you I suppose?"

"Well of course it does but I mean four? Why couldn't you be like a normal person and have one?"

"Because I'm me!" She took a breath to calm herself. "Look I just thought you should know because I'm going to start showing pretty soon. If you don't want to have anything to do with it that's--."

"Why would you think that?" He asked with a hurt look on his face.

"Well you're not exactly acting happy about this."

"What do you expect Callie? I just found out I'm about to be a father of four, I'm a little shocked." He admitted. "Just give me a minute." He sat down and put his face in his hands.

Severus's head was spinning. Four children at once! He wasn't even sure he wanted to be a father, much less have four at one time. He knew that he had to be careful about what he said though. His decision wasn't going to affect just him; it was going to affect Callie and the four babies she was carrying too.

Despite his uncertainty at being a father he found himself wondering if she was carrying boys or girls or both. What color of hair would they have? Would they have black hair like him or would they have auburn, almost red hair, like Callie? He wondered if she had thought about names yet, or whether she had decided if they would live in America or stay in England. He supposed that depended on him.

He heard a sniff and looked up to see her standing by the window. The light reflected off her hair and made it appear almost as if she glowed. Her hair fell down her back in smooth glossy ripples. She had her hand resting on her stomach, probably without realizing it. She was beautiful and he knew that he loved her. Maybe this could work in reality. Maybe, just maybe it was time to accept what had been there all along.

He stood from his seat and joined her at the window, wrapping his arms around her and leaning his cheek on her head.

She let out a ragged breath. "This isn't exactly how I imagined things going either you know? It just happened."

"I know."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault Callie and, though it may not be how either of us planned it, it's what we both wanted, secretly."

She turned in his arms. "I know I wanted it but did you? Really?"

"Yes." He kissed her on the nose. "And now I think something else is in order." He got down on one knee and watched as tears filled her eyes. "Will you marry me? I mean actually marry me?"

She laughed. "I don't know I'm going to have to think about it."

"That's not funny." He pulled her down to sit by him.

"Yes I will marry you, really." She grinned evilly.

"What is that look for?"

"I just got a great idea."

A/N: Yay, they are finally officially together and about to get back to pranking.


	31. Gretna Green

Title: Why Me?

Author: Darth Vice

Chapter 31: Gretna Green

Disclaimer: The characters belong to J.K. Rowling except Callie and her family.

A/N: Well now that Severus and Callie are officially together they will definitely be teaming up against Aimee again so get ready for some funny chapters.

Chapter Thirty-One: Gretna Green

"Sit still Severus." Aimee ordered. "Poor Ginny is trying to paint us and you're making it difficult."

"I'm sorry but we've been standing here for an hour now. How much longer is it?"

"I'm almost done." Ginny murmured. "Stop your moving and I'll be done sooner." She was silent for a few minutes and then, "Done!"

"Turn it around and let us see it!" Aimee exclaimed excitedly.

"Okay just be nice." Ginny slowly turned the painting making sure not to touch the drying paint.

Aimee gasped in awe. "It's amazing!" She marveled.

"Well done Miss. Weasley." Isaac congratulated.

"It's lovely Ginny." Callie placed an arm around the girl and gave her a half hug.

Everyone turned to look at Severus. "What?"

Ginny sighed. "What do you think Professor?"

Severus gazed at the portrait for long minutes. "A very accurate likeness." He finally stated. "You have great talent."

Ginny relaxed and smiled. "Well I'm glad it meets your approval."

"Meets it!" Aimee exclaimed. "Ginny it has surpassed our expectations. Though we never doubted your talent."

"Thank you Mrs. Snape."

"Well we will discuss payment tomorrow." She assured Ginny. "Isaac and I are off to bed. Good night all."

"I should probably head back to the dorms too." Ginny mumbled and slipped out of the room.

"I wonder which dorms she's talking about?"

"That's really not a question." Severus pointed out. "We both know where she is going."

"Yeah you're right. Now about this little surprise of ours," She looped her arm through his. "We need to move soon or it will be too late. We'll disappear for a day and come back as "man and wife" or so they'll think."

"She's going to blow her top."

"Yes well she deserves it. Did you know she was going to put you in a kilt for our wedding? Neither of us our even Celtic!"

"Not to mention she would have to kill me before I would be caught dead in a kilt."

"And you should have seen the dresses Severus. No she deserves this."

"Oh I'm not arguing that point."

Ginny sat in Draco's lap. He was reading a book on Quidditch and every now and then she would scan the pages but she wasn't really in the reading mood. She shifted a little and he dropped the book and looked down at her.

"What's the matter?"

"The talent show is coming up soon and I'm just not relishing the thought of coming face to face with Ron, or my parents." She admitted. "I mean I'm not going to let them bully me into changing my mind but they are my family and I do love them. I just hate the fact that this hurts them. Shouldn't they be happy for me?"

"Well I'm not exactly looking forward to my father being here either, but not because I love him and think that this is hurting him." He pointed out. "I just don't want him near you."

"Don't worry about me. I seem to be able to deal with Slytherin guys just fine." She smiled.

Draco groaned. "Eww nasty image."

Ginny caught on. "Gross! Draco that's disgusting!"

"I know but you're the one who put the image in my mind."

"Well not on purpose. I am not sleeping with your father."

"Well there's a conversation I didn't want to walk in on." Scott stated, with a sick look on his face.

"No," Ginny insisted. "It was just an image Draco got. Okay that sounded even worse. Just never mind it's not important."

Scott landed on his bed. "So have either of you met Isabella Darcy yet?"

"Yeah why?"

"Just asking?"

"I think someone has a crush." Ginny whispered loudly to Draco.

"I do not! Geeze a guy can't even ask an innocent question."

"Well why would you bring it up in the first place?"

"Never mind." He stated tossing the pillow at Ginny.

"What I think it's cute."

"It is not "cute"." He insisted.

"Well whatever it is it's nice."

"Yeah maybe but she's a Gryffindor."

"And?" Ginny asked.

"Well not every Gryffindor is like you. In fact none of them are. At least none that I have met. She'd probably think it was a joke."

"You'll never know unless you try."

"Ginny's right Larcky. She's awfully young but if it floats your boat I say go for it."

"Maybe I will. Are you staying here again tonight Gin?"

"Yep, why?"

"I thought maybe we'd pull out the liquor again."

"Oh yeah because last time we lucked out and we should tempt fate again." Draco mocked

"Why not?" Ginny threw her hands up. "I'm an outcast from my family and friends, I'm fraternizing with the "enemy" and I'm breaking about a thousand school rules it's not like I could do much worse."

Severus and Callie slipped out of the Castle that evening and apparated to the town of Gretna Green. They had decided it would be less suspicious if they actually went there. They spent the night in a hotel and in the morning walked about the streets openly, arm in arm and smiles on their faces. They ate at a tiny restaurant and then disappeared for a while. They went back to the room that evening and couldn't help but laugh at the idea of Aimee finding out about what they had done, or supposedly had done.

"THEY WERE SPOTTED WHERE?!" Aimee shrieked.

Abigail took her hands off her ears and stated calmly. "They were seen in the town of Gretna Green yesterday." She explained. "Everyone is talking about it. You can obviously guess what they went there for."

"Yes I can." She stated in anger. "Why would they do this? Callie knew we were planning a wedding. She always talked about having a big traditional wedding and then she goes and elopes?!" She raged. "This is Severus's doing I am sure of it. When I get my hands on that boy--!" She trailed off.

"Aimee calm yourself." Isaac insisted. "If they have gone and eloped there is no taking it back so there is no point in sulking about it."

"I'm not sulking." She snapped.

"No but you will be. I know you well enough to know that."

Aimee ignored the comment. "Will you please have someone notify me when they return? I would like to have a word with them."

Callie and Severus where surprised to see Abigail waiting at the gate for them. "Abby what is it?" Callie asked in concern.

"Now may not be a good time to come into the castle if you value your lives."

"We're used to my mother by now." Severus assured her.

"Well alright but you should have seen her face. Oh and she's blaming it on you." She told Severus.

"What's new?"

Severus prepared himself for a storm of rage. He knew that his mother was going to be furious with them but more with him. She seemed incapable of blaming anything on Callie. Even when they had been children nothing was ever her fault. It had really bothered him then but now he didn't care.

They walked into the Great Hall where everyone was busy eating and it suddenly went silent. "Well that's ominous." He whispered to Callie.

"Just stick to the plan." She stated through her smile.

They walked arm in arm up to the table and as they got closer Snape saw the look on his mother's face. "This may have been a bad idea."

"Stop being a baby. She can't do any worse than yell at us. There is a room full of witnesses after all."

They reached the table and Aimee stood slowly. "Would you mind stepping out into the hall for a moment I would like to have a word with you?" She preceded them.

"Uh oh." Callie stated. "I didn't expect that."

"Great no witnesses."

"Well I'm sorry but she decides to grow a conscience about making a scene now!" She hissed, heading into the hall with him.

Aimee had her back turned to them and Severus knew they were in big trouble when she spoke calmly instead of yelling. "I assume that you are now married. Am I right?"

"Yes." Callie answered her.

"And what was your intent?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Your intent. Were you trying to hurt your family, friends, me?"

"Oh please mother." Severus lost his temper. "Don't play the guilt trip card on us."

"Severus." Callie hissed. He was veering from the plan.

"Why not?" She hissed finally turning around. "You two announce that you are going to get married and get us all excited and then you go off and elope. You don't even allow us to be a part of something that we have been so looking forward to for such a long time."

"Well what did you expect? Here you are planning the entire thing for us, and not letting **us** be a part of it. We're the ones getting married for Merlin's sake!"

"I was just trying to help." She huffed.

"No you were trying to plan the wedding you never had." He accused.

"Well what if I was? I want you two to have the best. I want you to have a better beginning than Isaac and I did."

"Well then let us make the decisions. Isn't that the point? You never got to make the choices; they were all made for you. Don't do the same thing to us."

Aimee opened and closed her mouth a couple of times but couldn't seem to come up with anything to say.

"We never meant to hurt either you or Isaac or my family for that matter but we felt like we were being pushed around." Callie explained, trying to salvage the mess Severus had made. "But we didn't get married." She admitted.

"What? Well then why did you go there?"

"Because we needed some time away to figure out how to tell you about our good news."

"What?" Aimee asked, still pouting.

"Do you want to tell her or should I?" Callie asked.

"You tell her."

"Aimee, I'm having quads."

Aimee just stood there for a second, seemingly unable to wrap the news around her brain. Then, "Oh you wonderful girl you!" She squeeled throwing her arms around Callie. "Four! I'm going to be a grandmother of four all in one go." She rushed back into the Great Hall.

"I have a feeling the entire school is about to find out." Callie stated following behind her.

"Isaac, Isaac! It's alright they didn't get married." Aimee stated excitedly.

"How exactly is that a good thing?"

"Four, they're having four."

"Four what?" He asked.

"Four what?!" She cried in shock. "Four babies of course! They're having quads!"

There was a sudden roar of conversation. Callie and Severus found themselves once again the object of congratulations.

"You veered." Severus accused. "I thought we weren't going to tell them yet."

"Well you veered too. I had to selvage the mess. Anyway she would have found out soon enough. But don't worry. There will be plenty of surprises to go around soon enough."

A/N: So the prank went a little wrong thanks to Severus's temper but don't worry there will be plenty more.


	32. The Highs of Life

Title: Why Me?

Author: Darth Vice

Chapter 32: The Highs of Life

Disclaimer: I own nothing, as you all know, except Callie and her family.

A/N: So I am just pumping these chapters out left and right here. I should really be working on my novel but I just keep getting these great ideas. I have to issue a warning here however that in this chapter there is mention of substance use (more than alcohol). So there is the warning. Once again thank you to everyone who has added me to their alert lists and to all of my reviewers!

Chapter Thirty-Two: The Highs of Life

Severus was ticked. Callie was supposed to have shown up fifteen minutes ago but had she? No. He had been forced to spend those fifteen minutes alone with his mother. She had prattled on about pregnancy and babies since the moment she had walked in the door. If she talked about baby booties one more time he was going to take the yarn and shove it down her throat. His only consolation was his father's attempts to distract her.

"Oh and you should really go through the family tree and see if there are any names you like."

"You know I'm going to go and see what is keeping Callie."

"Would you mind lighting some incense before you go? Callie always has the best incense."

_What's wrong with your legs that you can't walk across the room and do it yourself?_ "Fine."

Severus opened the little cupboard where Callie kept all of her incenses and other such paraphernalia. He scanned the different types of incense not really certain if it made a difference what he lit. There were sticks, cones, oils, and bundles of some sort of leaves shoved in the back corner. He settled on the little bundles figuring she must not use them all that often if they were shoved in the way back. He pulled it out and sniffed it. It smelled wonderful, this earthy sweet smell. It had a sort of calming affect. He placed it in a bowl and lit it. It began to smoke lightly and he left the room to search for Callie.

"Mr. Malfoy may I have a word with you before you leave?"

Draco halted and wondered what he had done wrong now. He couldn't recall doing anything lately. "Yes Professor?"

Callie leaned against one of the desks. "I wanted to speak with you about Ginny Weasley."

"Oh not you too!" Draco cried. "Look we're happy together. I would think that you of all people would be able to understand that."

"I can. Relax Draco, I'm not attempting to break you two up. I just have a few suggestions."

"Oh."

"First off, make sure no one else finds out that she's staying in the Slytherin boys dorm."

"Snape told you?"

"Yes."

"We didn't do anything. We were so drunk we just fell asleep."

"I kind of suspected that. I'm going to set up a room close to mine and if anyone asks where she is staying we will lead them to believe she has been staying there. Second, if you're going to drink don't do it on nights that you have class the next day. And finally, if you break up, run for your life because everyone will blame you."

"Right. Thank you Professor." He stood there quietly for a second.

"Do you have a question?"

"Why are you doing this? I mean if anyone were to find out you'd get sacked."

"Draco, I think that what you and Ginny have is special. You two seem to really care for one another and that is something that doesn't come along very often. Believe me I know. Now go on. Explain everything to Ginny." Callie watched the boy walk away and shook her head, smiling. It was all so familiar. She glanced at the clock. "Oh bugger."

"She really said that?" Ginny asked in shock.

"I know I was surprised too, but I suppose her and Snape went through the same thing when they were young. I mean I'm sure her family was okay with it but her friends probably weren't."

"Well this will make things a lot easier when my parents come, because I am sure Hermione will be sure to inform them that I have not been sleeping in the dorms. I was worried about explaining that one to them but now I won't have to." She smiled. "I'm glad we have someone on our side finally."

"I know finally right?" Draco laughed. "And who would have thought that it would be Professor Snape and his fiancé?"

"I know hasn't this year been unbelievable so far? I mean it's been one thing after another and it's only November. By the end of the year we'll have so many stories to tell. And here I thought this year was going to be just like every other year." She laughed, her breath coming out in small white puffs.

Draco grabbed her around the waist and tickled her. She squealed and they fell to the ground. Her laughter died slowly and then she was gazing up into his gray eyes with a small smile. Despite all their flirting and her advances the night they had been drunk they had never shared a real kiss. There had been the occasional pecks but never a true kiss. Draco dropped his head towards hers and their lips locked. The cold around her melted away and there was only the warmth from his body. She felt like she was floating, like she was high on life. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck and enjoyed every sense that was buzzing through her body.

Harry stared out of the window in rage. He couldn't believe that they would so publicly display their affection. Didn't they have any decency at all? They shouldn't be together in the first place. He was a slimy Slytherin and she was a Gryffindor. It went against everything that they had come to know. It was only a matter of time though. Mr. And Mrs. Weasley would be coming to the talent show and they would put a stop to the whole thing. Ginny would be mad at first but in the end she would see the sense in it and then everything would go back to normal.

Callie was half way to her room when she spotted Severus coming down the Hall. "I'm sorry I got caught up in class and then I had a little chat with Draco."

"I had to sit there for fifteen minutes Callie. Fifteen minutes of, "Should I make the booties green or yellow? Or maybe I should just make enough pink and blue so that no matter how you look at it there will be enough of the right color." I heard so much about booties I was about to barf."

"I'm sorry alright. Let's just get back to my room and get this meeting over with okay?"

"Fine."

Callie could hear laughter coming from her room and wondered what the blazes they had come across that was so amusing. She opened the door and saw Isaac and Aimee bent over in laughter with no sign of what could possibly have set them off. She smelled something in the air that seemed familiar but she couldn't quite put her finger on what it was.

"What on earth?" Her eyes landed on the incense bowl and she tensed. "Severus were you here when they lit the incense?"

"Yes I lit it why? And why are they acting so strange? I mean more than usual." Severus watched as his mother waved her hand in front of her face and giggled as though it were extremely amusing.

"What type of incense did you use?" She had a bad feeling clutching her gut.

"Um, it was this little bundle of leaves or something."

"Oh my God!" She yelled slapping him on the shoulder. "You got your parents high? Why would you do that?" She slammed the door and put a silencing charm on the room.

"What are you talking about?" He asked rubbing his shoulder. "And what is it with you and hitting me?"

"That was marijuana you idiot!"

Severus just stared at her for a moment. He was trying to figure out if she had just said what he had though she had said. "Well what the bloody Hell did you have that in here for?"

"I was working on a project for Dumbledore."

"I knew he had to be smoking something."

"No, you idiot we were working on a way to use it in tea so that the steam would cause the same affects as inhaling it so someone like, oh I don't know, a Death Eater wouldn't realize that the steam from the tea was affecting him until it was too late. We haven't been able to find a way to do that yet but like I said we're working on it."

"Well why was it in by the incense?" He hissed. "Wouldn't that be the last place you would want to put it?"

"Well most people don't go into my stuff first off, and secondly most people don't light stuff when they don't know what it is. I would think that a potions Professor would be able to recognize a simple herb like MARIJUANA!"

"Oh I'm sorry here in England they don't generally put that on the test! Maybe America is a bit different but we don't have drugs like that on our exams! Besides why would I be suspicious? I figured it was incense like the rest of that stuff in the cupboard. After all it smelled good."

"Well of course it does, it's a drug!" Callie turned to where Aimee and Isaac sat. They had stopped laughing and were now simply lying there staring off into space. "Well we can't let them leave this room. Not like that."

"Well what are you proposing?"

"We need to baby-sit them. They are pretty calm now and will probably eventually just fall asleep and sleep off the rest of it. We are going to have a lot of explaining to do when they wake up though." She went over to Aimee and managed to get her to her feet. "Alright Aimee how about a little nap?"

"Oh that would be lovely dear. I tell you, that incense of yours really has a kick. Can we light some more?"

Callie glared at Severus. How could he not tell marijuana from incense? "I think you've had enough Aimee; more than enough actually. Come on let's get you all tucked in." Callie was actually concerned with how much they had inhaled. The whole thing had burned up and that was a lot of marijuana. She would keep an eye on them but she was sure that they would be fine.

Once they had gotten Aimee and Isaac into bed, and they had drifted off to sleep, they went back into the sitting room. Callie opened the window to air the room out and lit some actual incense to get rid of the smell. It was a good thing that Filch hadn't happened to walk by and figured out what was going on. Finally, she joined Severus on the couch.

"I can't believe you got them high." She grumbled but then she started laughing.

"Um, are you sure it is out of the air?" He asked looking at her in concern.

"I'm sorry it just kind of hit me." She laughed. "If you really think about it, it is actually rather amusing. You got your parents high." She clutched her stomach as her laughter grew.

Severus couldn't help but laugh too. He knew that it really wasn't funny, well it was, but it shouldn't be.

"Well," Callie stated. "They've been through the lows in life. I guess it was about time they went through the highs."

A/N: Wondering how Aimee and Isaac are going to take this? Well stay tuned and find out. Review please?


	33. Suspicion and the Talent of Hogwarts

Title: Why Me?

Author: Darth Vice

Chapter 34: Suspicion and the Talent of Hogwarts.

A/N: Sorry this took so long. Focusing on my original novel right now. Thanks to reviewers.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The world of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and the songs belong to Jonathan Larson, Andrew Webber, and Hilary Duff.

Chapter Thirty-Four: Suspicion and the Talent of Hogwarts

Aimee woke feeling oddly relaxed. She couldn't recall how she had ended up in bed. Last thing she could remember was being in Callie's room waiting for Severus and Callie to arrive. It was odd. She shook her head as though that would unearth the forgotten time. It did not however and she simply shrugged. She rolled over and gave Isaac a little shove.

"Isaac wake up."

"It's still dark out mum, just a few more minutes." He mumbled sleepily.

"Call me your mother again. I dare you." She gave him another shove. "Can you remember how we got here?"

Isaac groaned. "No, not at the moment."

"Neither can I and that concerns me." Aimee threw the blankets off of her legs and crossed the room. She was half way across the room before she realized she was still in her robes. "Well however we got here we apparently weren't in the mood to change into our pajamas before getting into bed."

"So we were tired." Isaac flipped over and pulled the covers over his head. "I still am so if you wouldn't mind?"

"Isaac! When was the last time you had a complete blank in your memory?"

"I seem to recall being thoroughly drunk right before hand."

"Exactly. And as far as I know we didn't get drunk the other night. Or did we?" She rubbed her head. "I don't like this. I don't like not remembering. It's not safe and it's not right." She turned to Isaac, who had fallen back asleep. That man!

Callie froze at the sound of Aimee calling her. She plastered a smile on her face and turned to her. "Good morning Aimee. I'm sorry I can't stop and talk I have a class to get to."

"I was just hoping to ask a quick question."

"Well you have until we get to my classroom." Callie was thinking fast. She needed to be careful how she answered whatever question Aimee was about to ask. One misstep and she could reveal everything.

"Isaac and I both seem to be missing a large gap of time in our memories. We can remember being in your room waiting for you and Severus to join us and then there is nothing until we woke up this morning. Could you fill in the rest for us?"

Callie smiled. It was too easy. "Well you weren't really there when we got back." It was the truth if you looked at it the right way. It was a twisted truth but truth none-the-less.

Aimee's brow furrowed. "Really? Well where could we have gone to?"

"I couldn't tell you." For all she knew they had thought they were in seventh heaven.

"That's so odd. Why would we leave before you got back?" She looked carefully at Callie. "Are you sure you're telling me everything you know?"

"Times up." Callie felt herself relax. Saved by the classroom.

Aimee stared at the closed door and thought. Something was definitely going on. Callie was avoiding telling her something and that couldn't be good. She would lay low for now. Perhaps all that was needed was a little time for the truth to surface. And with a little persuasion it may surface much quicker.

It seemed like no time at all before the talent contest rolled around. Severus was not looking forward to it. Sure Callie and him were good, maybe even great, but he was not excited about getting up in front of the whole school and singing. Callie had managed to get Dumbledore to agree that they did not need a student in their act, which was a relief in some senses.

Every student's parents had been invited and most had come. They were chatting with one another and marveling at why this had never been set up before. The Great Hall was absolutely crammed. A stage had been erected where the teacher's table had been and people were busy making last minute preparations. Everyone had been given three hours over the last few days to familiarize themselves with the stage set up. It had been interesting making sure everything remained "secret". Callie and Severus had solved the problem by simply walking through their production instead of actually performing.

"Nervous?" Callie had snuck up beside him.

"No."

"Liar."

"Did you see he has us going last?" He asked changing subjects.

"Not anymore."

He turned to her. "What?"

"Well he did have us last but there was a last minute entry."

"Who?"

"You'll see." She grinned. "Come on. We've got a while so we might as well enjoy the show from the front."

"Good afternoon everyone." Dumbledore stood at the center of the stage. "I would like to welcome you all to the first annual Hogwarts School Talent Contest."

"Did he just say first **annual **talent contest?" Severus asked through gritted teeth.

"Shhh." Callie ordered.

"Everyone has been working very hard to get ready for this event and I'm sure their hard work will show. You will all be the judges. The louder you cheer the better you think they are. The top three places will be awarded. We have a long list of contestants so with out further a do the first contestants this evening are Pravati and Padma Patil."

The stage went completely dark. The lights came up and the two sisters stood face to face with their arms folded. Padma wore a leather tank top and leather pants while Pravati was dressed in a crisp business suite with slacks. A piano began to play and then

Padma began to sing:

"_**Every single day,**_

_**I walk down the street**_

_**I hear people say baby so sweet**_

_**Ever since puberty **_

_**Everyone stares at me**_

_**Boys, girls I can't help it baby**_

_**So be kind and don't lose your mind**_

_**Just remember that I'm your baby**_

_**Take me for what I am**_

_**Who I was meant to be**_

_**And if you give a damn **_

_**Take me baby**_

_**Or leave me**_

_**Take me baby or leave me**_

_**A tiger in a cage**_

_**Can never see the sun**_

_**This diva needs her stage **_

_**Baby let's have fun**_

_**You are the one I choose**_

_**Folks would kill to fill your shoes**_

_**You love the limelight too now baby**_

_**So be mine but don't waste my time**_

_**Crying "Oh honey bear are you still my, my baby?"**_

_**Take me for what I am**_

_**Who I was meant to be**_

_**And if you give a damn**_

_**Take me baby or leave me**_

_**No way can I be what I'm not**_

_**But hey don't your girl hot**_

_**Don't fight**_

_**Don't lose your head**_

_**Cuz every night who's in your bed?**_

Callie heard Severus make a noise that sounded remarkably like a choke.

_**Who**_

_**Who's in your bed?**_

_**Kiss pookey**_

Pravati pushed Padma away:

It won't work

**I look before I leap**

**I love margins and discipline **

**I make lists in my sleep**

**Baby, what's my sin?**

**Never quit**

**I follow through**

**I hate mess but I love you**

**What to do with my impromptu baby**

**So be wise**

**Cuz this girl satisfies**

**You got a prize but don't compromise **

**You're one lucky baby**

**Take me for what I am **

"A control freak" Who I was meant to be

"_**A snob yet over attentive."**_

**And if you give a damn **

"_**A loveable droll geek."**_

**Take me baby or leave me**

"_**An anal retentive"**_

They faced each other and placed their hands on their hips:

That's it The straw that breaksmy back I quit Unless you take it back Women What is it about them Can't live with them or without them

**Take me for what I am**

**Who I was meant to be**

**And if you give a damn**

**Take me baby or leave me**

**Take me baby**

**Or leave me**

**Guess I'm leaving **

**I'm gone"**

The lights went out and there was a good amount of cheering though most people seemed to be in shock, the parents especially.

Severus turned to Callie. "Was that song about what I think it was about?"

"Lesbians?"

"Yes."

"Yes that's what that song is about why?"

"They're sisters." He pointed out with a disgusted look on his face.

"It's a song from a musical Severus that they chose to perform. They aren't being serious." She grinned evily. "At least I don't think they are."

"Well that was certainly interesting." Dumbledore noted. "Well done girls. Next we have Hagrid and Luna Lovegood."

The stage creaked as Hagrid made his way up the stairs and into the spotlight. Luna glowed in the light and her red radish earrings sparkled. She cleared her throat delicately.

"Today Hagrid and I will be mimicking the call of a wild Glittering Yarffle." She turned to Hagrid and a noise between a pigeon cooing and a tiger chuffing was heard. It was actually very beautiful though Hagrid was having a bit of a problem and his sounded more like a frog croaking. There was some clapping though most of it seemed to be coming from the Gryffindors and Huffelpuffs, most likely out of pity.

It seemed to go on this way for a while. There were some more musical performances, a pathetic attempt at playing the flute, and a gymnastic routine that almost ended in disaster. Nothing really spectacular truth be told and some frightening performances, including a Macarena by Professor Trewlawny and some poor soul she had roped into it. There had been a few pathetic attempts at claps but it had ended there. No one had been stupid enough to boo, thank Merlin. Then McGonagall and Hannah Abbott played "The Moonlight Sonata" beautifully and it was probably the best performances up to that point, it definitely got the most cheering. Dumbledore then got on stage with a first year Ravenclaw, Tristan Osweld, and they recited "Jaberwocki". Out of Dumbledore every word seemed natural, considering he generally spoke nonsense. The Darcy family, minus Callie, got up and did "So Long Farewell" from The Sound of Music complete with costumes, which received quite a bit of cheering.

"Well a modern day Von Trapp family. Nicely done. Well it appears we are down to the last two performances. This act was originally going to be last but there was a late add so they will be our next performance and let me just say I am very interested to see what they do."

Callie took a few deep breaths. She had laced her corset looser than usual because of her pregnancy. The white skirt flowed to the floor and almost covered her bare feet. Her hair hung about her in loose curls. She had helped Severus get the Phantom mask on before shooing him off to his place. The lights went out and she carefully made her way on stage.

She whispered the charm to light the candles but another pale light had come on as well. The stage was set up to look like an expensive dressing room with a large mirror towards the back. The candles blew out in a gust of wind and Callie made a rush for the door when Severus's voice filled the Great Hall, though no one yet realized it was him.

"**Insolent boy this slave of fashion**

**Basking your glory!**

**Ignorant fool**

**This brave young suitor**

**Sharing in my triumph!"**

Callie felt the butterflies but pushed them down as she took a deep breath.

_**Angel of music speak I listen**_

_**Stay by my side, guide me.**_

_**Angel my soul was weak forgive me**_

_**Enter at last master.**_

**Flattering child you shall know me**

**See why in shadows I hide**

**Look at your face in the mirror **

**I am there inside."**

_**Angel of Music guide and guardian**_

_**Enter me you glory**_

_**Angel of music hide no longer**_

_**Come to me strange angel**_

As Callie turned to face the mirror the figure of a Phantom appeared in the glass just as they had planned it. She heard a gasp come from the crowd behind her. As she slowly approached the mirror the whole stage rotated so they could move into the next scene.

"**I am your angel of music,**

**Come to me angel of music.**

**I am your angel of music,**

**Come to me angel of music."**

The stage ceased to rotate and the audience could now see the Phantom reaching out to her and as she placed her hand in his organ music blared. The stage was flooded with golden light that shone off of the walls and candleholders.

"_**In sleep he sang to me,**_

_**In dreams he came.**_

_**That voice that calls to me**_

_**And speaks my name.**_

_**And do I dream again?**_

_**For now I find,**_

_**The Phantom of the Opera is there**_

_**Inside my mind.**_

**Sing once again with me **

**Our strange duet.**

**My power over you**

**Grows stronger yet**

**And though you turn from me**

**To glance behind**

**The Phantom of the Opera **

**Is there inside your mind."**

This was the part that had been interesting to plan out on stage. She and Severus had worked long and hard on figuring out how to create a small lake onstage without any adverse effects. They had managed it however and she was praying that it would work out the way it had in rehearsal. She allowed herself to be lowered into the boat.

"_**Those who have seen your face**_

_**Draw back in fear**_

_**I am that mask you wear**_

**It's me they hear**

_**Your/**_**My spirit and **_**My/**_**Your voice**

**In one combined**

**The Phantom of the Opera is there**

**Inside **_**my/**_**your mind.**

_**Is there a phantom of the opera?**_

Callie opened wide and began her ascent toward the high note.

**Sing my angel of music. Sing my angel. Sing for me. Sing. Sing my angel. Sing for me!**

As Callie hit the last note every glass in the Great Hall especially the windows shook, threatening to shatter.

There was silence in the Great Hall for a moment before a sudden uproar. Callie cleared the stage with a word and gracefully made her way to the front of the stage and pulled Severus with her. She curtsied and then turned to Severus who bowed stiffly but seemed to be trying to get away without removing the mask. She reached over and unmasked him. There was a gasp and then more cheering, especially from the Slytherin table.

Dumbledore finally raised his hands to quiet the room. "Now I think that was the performance of the night." Dumbledore stated with a big grin on his face. "Would you all agree?" There was another uproar of cheering. "Now the final performance tonight was a late add and I have no idea what they have planned. So to close the evening here are "The Housless"."

"The Houseless?" Severus turned to Callie in confusion.

"You'll see. I helped them out with a few things. I think they really have some talent."

For the last time that night the stage went black. The sound of an electric guitar broke the silence and green spotlights hit the stage. Out of the floor the members of the band began to rise and then someone started singing.

"**Don't spit on meand shame yourself**

**Because you wish you were someone else,**

Ginny stood at the microphone. She wore a maroon tank top and a green schoolgirl miniskirt. Her hair was absolutely straight and framed her face. She wore black eyeliner and dark eye shadow. Draco stood just a bit behind her playing the electric guitar and Larcky was on the drums. Other members of the Slytherin house were on instruments.

**You look so clean but you spread your dirt**

**As if you think that words don't hurt**

**You build up walls no one can climb**

**The things you do should be a crime**

**You're the queen of superficiality **

**Keep your lies out of my reality**

Ginny looked straight at Harry, Hermione, and Ron. She pulled the microphone from the stand and walked to the very front of the stage.

**And when your nice it's just a pose**

**You're one of those**

**Haters! Traitors to the human race**

**Haters what a drag what a waste**

**I'd like to see them disappear **

**They don't belong anywhere**

**Haters. **

**Haters.**

Ginny slowly descended the stairs at the front of the stage.

**Spinning a web that's hard to see**

**Of envy green and jealousy**

She stood right in front of Harry and leaned over so she was staring him in the eyes.

**Feeling angry but you don't know why**

**Why don't you look me in the eye?**

She turned away quickly and sang to the crowd.

**You want my friends **

**You want my clothes**

**You're one of those**

She turned and ran back to the stage.

**Haters traitors to the human race**

**Haters what a drag what a waste**

**I'd like to see them disappear **

**They don't belong anywhere**

**Haters**

**Haters**

**Haters**

**Haters**

**Different life forms**

**Different species**

**Broken promises and treaties**

**Talking bout exterminating**

**Not the haters just the hating**

A couple walked in front of her and she sang to them as though she were having a conversation.

**You say your boyfriends sweet and kind**

**But you still got your eyes on mine**

She motioned to Draco.

**Your best friends got her eyes on yours**

**It all goes on behind closed doors**

**And when your nice it's just a pose**

**You're one of those**

**Haters, traitors to the human race**

**Haters what a drag what a waste**

**I'd like to see them disappear **

**They don't belong anywhere**

**Haters**

**Later for the alibis **

**Haters any shape any size**

**I'd like to see 'em disappear**

**They don't belong anywhere**

**Haters**

**Traitors**

**Haters**

**Haters**

The only people in the room not cheering were her friends and family, for obvious reasons. Ginny stood hand in hand with "her boys" and they all took a bow. Adrenaline was pumping through her body and she couldn't stop smiling even when her eyes fell on her family whose faces were either horror stricken, twisted in anger, or simply blank with shock. She didn't care that this was how her parents found out. She had purposely avoided them all day to save herself from an annoying talk. She figured that it would be easier to face that talk when she had already made it quite clear how she felt. Yes, they would be more upset but there wouldn't be any surprises.

She felt Draco pull her into a hug before spinning her around. She laughed and when he had set her back on the ground she didn't think twice before kissing him right there in front of the whole student body and their parents. She saw her father pull her mother back into her seat out of the corner of her eyes. There was plenty of whooping and whistling coming from the Slytherins and she pulled Draco off the stage laughing.

"My goodness. I must say I'm glad I saved both those performances for last. Now I get the great pleasure of announcing our top three. In third place the Darcy family for their performance of "So Long Farewell." There was cheering and the Darcy children seemed thoroughly pleased. "In second place, and this was a tight call ladies and gentlemen," There was suspense in the air. "The Houseless!" The Slytherin House who was cheering loudly instantly surrounded the group.

"It's odd." Snape whispered in Callie's ear. "They call themselves the Housless but it appears that they have the support of a certain house."

"And finally in first place, a shocking turn of events, Callie Darcy and Severus Snape!" The cheering was deafening and Callie and Snape were motioned to come up on stage. "I must admit I was shocked and delighted by your performance." He handed Callie a plaque that stated their victory. "And I hope to see you both in next years show."

_Don't bet on it!_

"You can count on us Headmaster."

Severus shot a glare at Callie but didn't bother to say anything. It was better left for another time. He had to admit though, walking away with anything but first had not been an option in his mind. He always got what he was after.

_Not always._ Callie's voice insisted.

"Now let us all enjoy a good meal and conversation." Dumbledore held out his hands and the tables along the walls filled with food.

_Finally I can go back to my room._

_Oh no you don't Snape! We have to mingle._

_What! You never said anything about having to stick around afterwards._

"Well now I have." She grinned and walked in the direction of the food.

Ginny had grabbed a small plate of food and was sitting with Draco and Scott. She had decided it was probably better if she allowed her family to approach her instead of the other way around. She wouldn't know what to say because in her eyes there was nothing more to be said. She had made her choice and they should be able to accept it.

"It's sad this is all over." Scott sighed,

"Well why does it have to be?"

"What are you suggesting Gin?" Draco asked with a smile.

"Why break up the band? I'm sure we could find somewhere to sing."

"That would be great!" Lark practically shouted.

There was some excited chatter amongst the other members of the group that suddenly went silent. Ginny had a bad feeling she knew why.

"Genevive."

Yep she was right. She turned to face her mother. "Hello Mum. Did you enjoy the show?"

"Out in the hall now young lady!"

A/N: So there it is. Not as great as I would have hoped but maybe the next one will be better. I put all the lyrics in just so those of you who don't know the songs have an idea of what is going on.


	34. Threats and Compromises

Title: Why Me?

Author: Darth Vice

Chapter 34: Threats and Compromises

Disclaimer: This is obviously not mine.

A/N: Thank you to all the reviewers. To Alexis: First off I can not believe you were proposed to over the phone! I mean have men these days lost all sense of romance? As for the songs that were used they were "Take Me Baby Or Leave Me" from "Rent" and "Haters" by Hilary Duff. I'm really glad you like it so far. To Ripmoon: I never stated what year it would have to be after Umbridge so pretty much I guess it would be sixth year which really messes with the original story but hey it's AU so I guess that's to be expected. I know this has taken me forever to update but I am currently in the last stages of publishing MY first original novel so I've been busy. But no worries I'm not going to abandon this story. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter Thirty-Four: Threats and Compromises

"Mrs. Weasley--." Draco tried to interrupt.

Mrs. Weasley turned on the boy instantly. "Don't you speak to me you--."

"Mum! Stop." Ginny hissed. She turned to Draco. "Let me handle this okay? Come on." She pulled her mother out into the hallway.

Severus stuck close to Callie's side. He really did not want to have to put up with people right now. He wanted nothing more than to disappear to his room. He wanted it even more at the sight of a grinning Malfoy approaching him. Merlin, if there was one person he didn't want to deal with right now it was Malfoy.

"Severus, what a wonderful singing voice you have. Perhaps I should bring it up at our next meeting. You can sing us all a little ditty." Malfoy grinned evilly.

Snape turned on Lucius. "Mention this to anyone Malfoy and I will Imperius you, dress you in drag and have you parade around the Ministry. Understood?"

"Defensive aren't we?" Lucius smirked. "Besides you wouldn't perform one of the Unforgivables, now would you?"

"Try me."

"Besides if he doesn't I might just for amusement." Callie interrupted.

"Ah Callie you are looking beautiful as usual."

"And your looking smug as ever so I guess neither of us have changed."

Lucius seemed to ignore the comment. "I hear you are in a delicate state."

"Oh for Merlin's sake are you from the fifteen hundreds? Delicate state?"

"And I hear that you are the father Severus. Well I think that there is a certain someone who will be interested to hear about this development."

Severus almost killed the man right there but held himself back. He had to continue his charade of playing a Death Eater. "I doubt he cares much about children."

"No, but he does like to know who his "friends" are involved with and when new "friends" may be expected." Lucius simply smiled at Severus' glare. "Well if you'll excuse me I have to speak with my son."

Callie's hand had instinctively flown to her stomach at the implication of Voldemort finding out about her children. She felt panic rising in her chest but she took a few deep breaths. It was very unlikely that Voldemort would survive long enough to do any harm to her children as long as Severus continued to play his part as a loyal servant. She realized that she would probably have to do the same but she figured that he wouldn't want her around too much considering her condition.

"I could kill him." Severus offered.

"Not yet."

"Does that mean I can eventually?" Severus asked hopefully.

"Maybe," She smiled. "If you're good." Callie heard a commotion coming from the hallway. "I think I better go see what's going on."

"I don't—how could you--," Mrs. Weasley's face was redder than her hair, if that was possible. "This is--."

"Mum calm down and finish a sentence." Ginny hissed in annoyance.

"Don't you take that tone with me young lady! I am not the one who has betrayed her family and friends."

"Betrayed?" Ginny scoffed. "And how exactly do you figure that mum?"

"Oh where shall I start? You not only have been speaking with that Malfoy boy but you have been seen with him constantly, you have defended him, you are reportedly dating him," She said it as though it made her sick, which it did. "And after that little "performance" today I wouldn't be surprised about anything else I have heard."

"What is wrong with any of that?" Ginny demanded. "You're acting like I'm dating Tom Riddle himself!"

"You might as well be!"

"Have you forgotten what his father is Ginny?" Mr. Weasley finally spoke. He appeared calm on the outside but that was always a sign of his anger. It was a quiet burning anger beneath the surface. "Have you forgotten that his father almost got you killed? That he has persecuted you, your family, and your friends?"

"He is not his father!"

"Oh please!" Ron snorted. "He's always been just like his dad."

Ginny ignored the comment. She didn't care what Ronald thought. "Draco has been nothing but sweet and charming to me since we started seeing each other. Blame his old self on his upbringing and usual boy behavior. After all pig tail pulling is a sign of a crush isn't it? And I can't believe that you two ran and told mum on me." She accused Harry and Hermione.

"I'm worried about you Ginny. I noticed you haven't been in your bed the last few nights." Hermione stated in concern.

"WHAT!? I can't believe this!" Mrs. Weasley hissed. "You are coming home where we can keep an eye on you."

"You can't do that!"

"You know unless you want this argument to become public I suggest you keep your voices down." Callie came sweeping into the hall and stood beside Ginny. "Molly I do not think that taking Ginny out of school will solve anything."

"It will keep her away from that Slytherin."

"What about Slytherins Molly? I happen to be marrying their head of house."

A look of sudden revelation came across Mrs. Weasley's face. "This is your doing! She saw you and Severus and so she figured--."

"Don't be ridiculous. This has nothing to do with Severus and I. You are grasping at straws. As for Ginny being out of the dormitory that is my fault. I have taken her on as my apprentice and she has been staying in a room nearer to mine. You may come and look it over if you like."

"She is still with that boy!"

A few students that were passing looked on in curiosity. "Let's take this into Dumbledore's office shall we?" Callie suggested.

"I understand your concerns," Dumbledore spoke in his gentle voice. They had all gathered in his office, Callie and Severus among them. "But has Draco done anything to hurt her?"

"Well no but--."

"And do you have any reason to believe that Ginny is being forced to do things against her will."

"Well he could have cast a spell--."

"Oh for Merlin's sake mum look at me! Do I look like I am under some spell to you?"

"Yes." Ron coughed.

Ginny glared at him. "Well you should know shouldn't you? I must look about the same as when you and Lav-Lav were going at it."

Ron turned red. "No you look like a person who has turned sides. Maybe we should check your arm for a dark mark." Ron went flying backwards as Ginny's fist connected with his nose.

"Enough!" Everyone in the room halted and fell silent at Dumbledore's demand, except Ron who was groaning in pain and trying to stop his nosebleed. "Ginny why don't you go wait outside while I have a word with your parents?"

Ginny nodded and left the room hearing Ron come shuffling behind her. She ignored him and leaned against the wall with her arms crossed to wait. Ron was pinching his nose to keep from bleeding all over. Harry and Hermione stood by him.

"You're in bid trouble dow."

"Oh shut it Ron or I'll give you a black eye to match." It shut him up pretty quickly.

"The old Ginny never would have said things like that." Harry pointed out moodily.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Yeah I would have it's obvious you know me less than I thought."

Time seemed to pass so slowly. Ron and the others stayed on one side of the hall and she stayed on the other. They didn't speak, didn't even look at each other. As far as they were concerned Ginny was certain things would never be the same again and for the first time it bothered her.

Mr. And Mrs. Weasley came out of Dumbledore's office quietly. Mrs. Weasley gave one final glare at Ginny before walking by her.

"Come along Ronald."

"Wait what? She's dot gebbing in trouble?"

"Come on Ron. We'll talk about it later." Mr. Weasley informed him. Then he turned to Ginny. "Do be careful and do as Professor Darcy says, hmmm?"

"Yes daddy." She smiled feeling a bit comforted by the fact that her father at least was willing to accept this, or try at any rate. And she almost burst into tears when he hugged her before walking away.

"Harry, Hermione you should go back to the party. We'll walk you down."

Ginny was left in the hallway by herself until Callie stuck her head out and motioned her to come in. Callie dutifully obeyed. She was seated in front of Dumbledore's desk flanked by Callie and Snape. She wondered what she was about to get into.

"You can relax Ginny. You aren't in any trouble we just need to set some ground rules." Dumbledore assured her. "Would you like some candy?" He asked in his cheerful tone.

"No thank you." She waved her hand in rejection. "What sort of ground rules?"

"Well first and foremost it seems you have acquired some enemies in your own house and that could lead to trouble. Professor Darcy has apparently already taken you on as an apprentice, quite surprising at such a young age but I hear you excel in your studies so there seems no need for concern. You will reside in the rooms that she has provided for you instead of your dorm room. You are also to keep from any violent outbursts and your parents have put you under the watchful eyes of Professors Snape, Darcy and myself to make sure you stay out of too much trouble. I have convinced them to let this go on as long as it seems stable and healthy. Understood?"

"Yes headmaster." She grinned widely. "Thank you."

"Be aware that your mother and father are quite unsure about this but they are willing to go along with it for now. You will have to be the one to prove to them that this can work."

She nodded vigorously. "I understand."

The twinkle returned to his eyes and the familiar smile lit up his face. "I myself find it refreshing and," He gazed at Callie and Severus. "It brings back some very specific memories. Now you should go back downstairs and enjoy the rest of the night."

"Thank you Professor." She squealed and jumped up from her seat and headed out the door.

"Well I am off for some rest." Dumbledore announced rising from his seat. "Congratulations once again you two."

"Thank you headmaster." Callie grinned and grabbed Severus's hand and headed back towards her room.

"Do you think we should have told him about Ginny's visits to--."

"No! Are you kidding me Severus? Merlin could you imagine if Molly found out? Besides Dumbledore probably already knows. I mean come on, he knows everything."

"True."

"No leave it be." They had reached her room. "You coming in?" He kissed her lovingly. "I'll take that as a yes."

A/N: So there it is. I intend to update this fairly soon but as I am working on my second novel it may be a little while before it gets updated. Thank you to everyone and please review.


	35. The RoomofRequirement and Concerns

Title: Why Me?

Author: Darth Vice

Chapter 35: A Night in the Room of Requirement and Concerns

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter franchise is not mine.

A/N: Well I had hoped to have this up sooner but between the fair and the play I'm in I've had less time than I planned on. Anyway thanks to the reviewers.

Chapter Thirty-Five: A Night in the Room of Requirement and Concerns

"So your mum didn't say anything to you?" Draco asked in shock.

Ginny shook her head and paced back and forth her bare feet soaking in the cool of the stone floor beneath her. "She just walked by me with a glare. Dad seemed more willing to accept this which sort of surprises me."

"Yeah especially after everything with my Dad."

"How did your meeting with him go?" Ginny inquired slipping onto his lap.

"Ugh." He groaned. "Do we have to talk about it?"

"No but I am kind of interested as to how you two managed to not cause a scene. I thought he'd charge in wand firing hexing and cursing away, and I mean cursing in both ways both magical and non."

He grinned. "You are so adorable." He kissed her lightly.

"Do not try to distract me it won't work." She insisted kissing him back.

"Really? Is that a challenge?" He asked trailing kisses along her jaw and then to her neck. He bit her gently and she gasped in pleasure. He grinned against her skin. He slipped his hands under her shirt massaging her bare back.

Ginny felt like she was on fire. Everywhere he touched burned deliciously so that she wanted his hands everywhere at once. She changed her position so she straddled him allowing their bodies to fit together with no space in between. She knew this time there wasn't going to be a stop point. She knew she would let him do whatever he intended but first a little torture.

Ginny pulled away from him and walked to the other end of the room. Her body screamed for her to go back but she refused. She forced herself not to turn around.

"Ginny I'm sorry. I didn't mean—I'm sorry."

She smiled at the guilt in his voice. She pulled on a hurt expression and spun to face him. "You should be! Do you know what sort of wicked things you almost made me do to you?"

"Gin I'm sorry—wait what?" Her words finally sunk in.

"You heard me. I was going to torture you until you screamed my name. I was going to do such horrible things Draco." She started unbuttoning her shirt and the room shifted around her. Thank you to whichever of the four founding wizards had created the Room of Requirement. Instead of a comfortable Common Room setting they were now in a luxurious bedroom lit by hundreds of candles that cast shadows all over the room.

She could practically here him swallow from across the room. "Really?"

"Mhmm." She threw her shirt over the back of a chair. She could feel his eyes roam over her exposed skin like the caress of a hand. "Scream until you begged." She slipped her skirt off and it slid to the floor.

Draco stood up and approached her slowly, the predatory gleam she was used to glimmering in his eyes. "You thought I would be the one begging? I'm a Malfoy, I don't beg. You would be the only one begging for anything."

She pressed her body up against his and purposely ground her hips against him. He closed his eyes grabbing her waist with a hiss. She grinned. "Are you sure about that?"

He pushed her up against the nearest wall roughly and pressed against her. She seemed unable to contain the moan that escaped her lips. "Positive."

Severus watched Callie sleep. Her pale skin glowed in the moonlight and her dark hair pooled around her head. One hand rested on her chest and the other protectively over her stomach.

He placed his hand on her rounded stomach and was surprised at how much she was showing already. Granted he knew very little about pregnancy but he hadn't expected her to grow so quickly. Then again there were four babies in there and not just one.

He had to stop and fathom that fact for a moment. He hadn't spent a whole lot of time considering just what all of this meant. He had been ecstatic and terrified at the same time but now he was more feeling the terrified part. He knew nothing about raising children and to have four at once would be a test for even the best of parents. Then Callie shifted and he recalled what had been keeping him from freaking out in the first place. Callie was very familiar with raising children and she would guide him through this. Now to keep his mother from butting in every five seconds.

Severus laid a light kiss on her forehead before he finally settled in next to her and closed his eyes. He would not allow his fear to overwhelm him. This was a wonderful thing. He would just have to keep reminding himself of that.

Ginny lay beside Draco trying to catch her breath. Her heart hammered in her chest and she could feel every part of her body buzzing. "Okay, I think we call it even."

"Yeah." Draco grinned and kissed her lightly. He traced his fingers over her collarbone. "No regrets?"

She propped herself up on her elbow and gazed down at him. "Never."

"Just wanted to make sure."

Ginny curled up next to him, her head on his chest. "Merlin if my parents find out about this I'm dead."

"No I'm dead and you will be in a, what are they called? Convent?"

Ginny giggled. "I don't think I'd make a very good nun."

"Yeah I'm pretty sure they would think you were possessed. I don't think you'd make it long."

"Now about that meeting with your father." She grinned when he looked at her in shock. "You did manage to distract me but only momentarily."

He sighed. "You are the difficult one aren't you?"

She grinned and nodded. "What I can't understand is why you don't want to tell me. I mean it can't be that bad."

He sighed and propped himself up. "Well he was his usual smug, disgusted self. He demanded to now why I insisted on disgracing him, on making him a laughing stock. When I explained that wasn't what I was trying to do I got his usual sneer. I then told him exactly what you had said about keeping enemies close. I told him that you were completely obsessed with me and that, in time, I may be able to get information out of you. This was about the time he stopped pacing and got very interested."

Ginny giggled. "I bet."

"That's when he started making suggestions on what to ask you about and who to get information from. He mentioned talking to You-Know-Who."

"I see." Ginny sighed. "That's why you didn't want to tell me."

"I didn't want to worry you."

She shrugged. "I knew when we got involved that there was always a chance I would have another run in with him."

At first Draco seemed confused. "Another--?" Then realization crossed his face. "The chamber incident."

Ginny nodded. "I suppose your father told you all about that."

"What he knows about it at any rate. I'm sorry for his involvement."

Ginny brushed the comment aside. "The past is the past. It made me a stronger person and for that I suppose I should thank him."

"What was he like?"

"Tom?"

"Yes."

"Handsome." Ginny grinned dreamily.

Draco scowled. "Oh please."

Ginny giggled and brushed her fingers through his hair. "Don't be jealous Draco, Tom Riddle is dead and gone. Besides I could never have cared for him as I do for you, no matter how handsome he was. He was cruel and twisted long before he became Lord Voldemort." Ginny's face fell and her eyes took on a distant look. "He likes to play with people like they are toys. Make them do things."

Draco could tell that she was remembering horrible things. He didn't like seeing her in pain. "I won't let him near you Gin."

Ginny left her thoughts and came back to him with a sad smile. "I doubt you could keep him from me for long Draco but let's hope it never comes to that." She shook her head. "Let's not talk about such horrible things now." She grinned evilly. "I was quite looking forward to round two."

Days went by without much change in daily activity. Aimee and Callie's mother were constantly sitting together. The Darcy children were helping out with classes and grounds keeping except the youngest three who were in class. Severus and Callie went about their teaching during the day and nights spent together. And Ginny and Draco spent quite a bit of time in the Room of Requirement. It almost appeared that things were quieting down but this year had not been known for it's quietness.

"Callie, Severus have a seat." Dumbledore motioned to the empty chairs in his office. He waited until Callie had eased herself into a chair. "You're looking--."

"Bigger." Callie interjected.

"I was going to say very pregnant but whatever term you wish to use is fine. Now I know you are probably wondering why I have called you here so let me get right to it. We have received several letters of concern from parents."

"And they have something to do with us?" Callie asked in true shock. "What did we do?"

"Well some of the parents are a bit concerned about the relationship between you and Severus and what kind of impression it is having on their children."

"What?!" Severus blurted out. "What do you mean what kind of impression it is having on their children? It's not like we are snogging in the halls."

"No but the students are aware that you are not married and having children. The parents are not happy with the example you are setting and are insisting on some sort of action being taken."

"So what are we getting suspended? Sacked?"

"No, of course not. You are going to teach a sex ed class."

"WHAT?!"

A/N: Heh heh poor Snape and Callie. Well please review but no flaming please.


	36. SexEd and an Unwanted Announcement

Title: Why Me?

Author: Darth Vice

Chapter 36: Sex-Ed and an Unwanted Announcement

Disclaimer: This is in no way mine except for Callie and her family.

A/N: Sorry it's been so long. My first novel was published in August (*squuueeeeeee*) and so I've been busy with that and I've been working really hard on my next book. It probably would have been taken me a lot longer to update had it not been for Sueberry who left me a wonderful review today. So enough about me, onto the story.

Chapter Thirty-Six: Sex-Ed and an Unwanted Announcement

"I'm sorry I must have heard you wrong. What did you say?" Severus had gone, if possible, paler than usual.

"You are going to be teaching a sex education class." Dumbledore repeated calmly.

"No I'm not." Severus insisted.

"I'm sorry Severus but unless you want to be one of the other options you put out there then you had best go along with this."

"I'd rather be sacked then teach a bunch of horny teenagers about sex."

Callie burst into laughter no longer able to control the urge.

"And what exactly do you find so amusing?" He glared at her.

"I just cannot picture you teaching sex-ed. Okay I can but it's just hilarious." She burst into another fit of laughter.

"Yeah keep on laughing you have to do it too you know."

"Oh come on Sev it won't be that bad." She stated, sobering up a bit. "It's not like we have to demonstrate or anything."

He grimaced. "Thank you for that traumatizing idea. I think I'm going to vomit."

"Don't worry Headmaster he'll help me teach the class."

"No I won't." Severus crossed his arms and insisted once more. "It will never happen. You can't make me!"

Two days later…

Severus stood at the front of a large classroom looking out at a sea of teenage faces. You can't make me. He had to say it didn't he? You can't make me. Well they had made him. He still wasn't quite sure how it had happened, how he had gotten wrangled into this but no matter how it had happened he was stuck. _Why me?_

Callie pointed her wand at a pile of books sitting on her desk and they floated into the air and began to pass themselves out. "Good afternoon class and welcome to the first sex education class that Hogwarts has ever offered. Now Professor Snape and I are aware that many of you are being forced to attend this class by your parents."

"Their not the only ones." Snape grumbled.

Callie shot a glance at him before continuing. "So we will try to make this as informative but painless as possible." She could tell the students didn't believe her by the grimaces on their faces. "For the first few days we will be focusing on the readings in the text book in front of you--."

"I have a better idea." Snape piped in. "I'll make this really simple. Sex is bad don't do it. Got it? Good class dismissed."

Callie grabbed him by the collar of his robes before he could take two steps. "Don't even think about it. Excuse me while I have a word with Professor Snape." She pulled him to the side roughly. "Now you listen to me Severus Snape, you are not the only one who sees this as far from an ideal class to be teaching but we are stuck teaching it. If telling kids having sex was bad and not to do it really worked I don't think we'd have so many teen pregnancies. Now we are going to teach this class and who knows you may learn a thing or two."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Figure it out." She turned back to the class. "Now before we get started we are going to find out just how much you know about the subject already." A stack of papers flew about the room and soon each student had a test sitting in front of them. "Now this will not be graded nor will your results be shared with anyone. It is simply a way for Professor Snape and I to gauge what we need to cover in this course. You may begin."

Ginny smiled as Draco grabbed the stack of book she was carrying as they left class. "Thanks."

"No problem. So that was awkward huh?" Draco asked, referring to the class.

"Actually I think that was about as un-awkward as that class is gonna get. It can only get worse from here. Can you imagine Snape talking about sex?" Ginny made a face at the idea.

Draco made gagging sound from beside her. "I don't want to."

"Yeah well we won't have to imagine it we'll actually have to experience it." She groaned. Then sighing she changed the subject. "Are you going home for Christmas?"

"Heck no!" Draco glanced at her. "Are you? Please say you aren't."

"No." Ginny grinned. "Normally I would have but with everything being so tense right now I don't think it's a good idea. It would just ruin the holidays for everyone. Better to just stay away and let things cool down."

Draco smiled. "Good."

"Besides have you heard the rumors that we may be performing a play? I wouldn't want to miss out on that."

Callie was sifting through the exams they had given in the sex-ed class with furrowed brows. "Okay whatever the parents may think their children do not need our help in educating them about sex."

"No kidding." Snape stated, going through his own stack. "But what did you really expect? Their teenagers with raging hormones and a castle full of secret make out spots."

"Yes but knowing that Neville Longbottom is so well educated on the matter is a it disturbing." She sighed. "It almost seems a waste of our time and theirs to continue with this class. That and just torturous."

"Well let's just tell Albus that."

"I said almost. The one area they are lacking in information is pregnancy and birth. They know how a person gets there they just don't know what happens from that point on, at least a lot of them don't."

Severus's shoulders slumped. "But it's a SEX-ed class not a PREGNANCY-ed class."

"Severus you are not getting out of this accept it."

"Never." He grumbled.

"I think what we'll do is have a quick overview of what they know already and then delve into the pregnancy stuff." She collected the papers into a pile and placed them in a drawer in her desk. She glanced at the clock. "Well we should get to dinner."

"Why don't we just stay in for tonight?"

"Nope, come on." She lifted herself out of the chair, something that was getting a bit more difficult than usual. "Albus has an announcement to make tonight."

"Oh no." Severus groaned. "Not another announcement. I haven't liked any of the others he's made and I highly doubt I will like this one."

"Probably not but not being there won't save you from it." She reasoned, holding out her hand to him.

He took it rather unhappily and followed her to the Great Hall.

Despite Severus's prayers to any higher power that would listen, Dumbledore rose to address the staff and students. "Good evening everyone. Before I set you loose to stuffing yourselves I have an announcement to make. This school has gone many years without the pleasure of hosting a theatrical production, mainly due to an unfortunate mishap during a production many years ago. I am happy to announce we have finally decided to bring plays back to Hogwarts starting with one that will be held during the Christmas holidays. Again students are not required to audition but Professors are." He shot a glance at Severus who placed his head in his hands. "Professor Uli will be directing and Professor Darcy will be assistant director. Enjoy your evening."

Severus turned to Callie. "If you weren't pregnant with my children I'd strangle you as I am sure this is in some way your idea."

Callie only smiled and patted his hand lovingly.

A/N: Okay so not my best chapter but I really wanted to get something posted. Review please?


	37. Auditions

Title: Why Me?

Author: Darth Vice

Chapter 37: Auditions

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter in any way shape or form I am simply playing with it for a while but I promise I will put it all back when I am done.

A/N: This was a really fun chapter for me to write because I recall all to well going through this process and high school and still go through it occasionally with Community Theater. Anyway enough about me.

Chapter Thirty-Seven: Auditions

The hallway was buzzing with life as a crowd of students and teachers waited for their turn to enter the classroom and audition. Some paced back and forth nervously, some sat and stared off into space while others chatted with one another. Each one had been handed an audition sheet to fill out, which Ginny was busy doing.

** Hair Color: Red**

** Eye Color: Brown**

** Previous Acting Experience: Never been in any actual plays but I have six older brothers and a prying mother, you fill in the blanks.**

** Any other special skills (singing, dancing, painting, etc.): I'm pretty good with a paintbrush, lead singer in the band "The Houseless", I can do a mean Bat Bogey Hex**

** Level of part you would like (x all that apply): Major- X Minor- X Chorus- X**

** If you do not get cast would you be willing to be a crewmember: Yes**

** List any conflicts besides classes: Quidditch practice and games**

Ginny looked over the form one last time before turning to see if Draco had finished. She had barely convinced him to come and audition but in the end he had agreed. He was just adding his conflicts in and finished quickly.

"I can't believe you talked me into this." He grumbled looking around as though he was afraid he would be recognized any second. Considering that half of his year was auditioning it was far too late for that.

"Oh come on this will be great and besides there's no guarantee you'll get cast."

He shot a glance at her. "At this point that would almost be more embarrassing."

"Just relax and have fun."

"So what are we auditioning for again?"

"It's called "A Christmas Carol" only Callie said she adapted it a bit. Something about a children's movie she had seen in the States. It should be really interesting."

Callie sat behind a table next to Professor Uli. She listened, in agony, as Professor Trelawney read the lines they had handed to her. It was the most over-dramatic, choppy reading Callie had ever heard. She was grateful when Uli finally stopped her.

"Thank you very much Sybill. I think we have everything we need. You are free to go."

"That woman just killed acting." Callie grumbled after Trelawney had closed the door behind her.

"Callie you are so cruel." She stated with a smirk. "There are a lot of people out there who can't act, although I do believe I have to admit that was the most painful thing I've sat through in a long time."

"Well Bianca, the day can only get better from here."

As the auditions wore on Callie was quite impressed with the talent of Hogwarts school. There were a few more painful auditions but for the most part what the two professors saw was good if not excellent. And by the time it was Ginny's turn Callie was beginning to realize just how tough making choices was going to be.

"Ah, , I'm so glad to see you will be auditioning." Professor Uli beamed at the youngest Weasley.

"I wouldn't miss this for anything." She handed her audition form over to them and grinned when Callie grinned and gave a chuckle.

"I highly doubt we will be needing your Bat Bogey Hex but I know you are quite talented so lets get this audition started." She picked up one of the papers in front of her and handed it to Ginny. "Okay you read the part of Christmas Past and I will do the lines for Scrooge."

"So how did it go?" Draco asked her the minute she came through the door out into the hall.

"Good I think." Ginny chewed her lip. "It's funny I wasn't nervous before or during but now I feel like I might throw up."

Draco placed a kiss on her forehead. "I'm sure you were amazing. You'll probably get the lead role." Ginny burst into laughter. "What? What did I say?"

"Well considering the lead role is a miserly old man I would hope I don't get it." She sobered up a bit. "In fact there really aren't that many roles for girls in this play come to think of it. Probably about five or six I would guess that actually have speaking roles, a few more when you include chorus."

"Well don't worry about it you'll get in."

She smiled. "Thank you. Now get in there." She motioned to the door she had just exited.

Taking a deep breath he disappeared into the room. Ginny's smile faded once he was gone. She had made herself even more nervous by talking about the few girl roles to be filled. She wanted so much to be in the play but there were so many people who had tried out and among them were much better actors than herself. She sighed and sat on the stone floor to wait for Draco.

"Well," Callie sighed. "Only one more person we have to audition and he is quite unwilling."

"Severus?"

"Severus." She confirmed with a nod. "He's going to try to make himself look as inept at this as possible but I assure you he is a very good actor."

"Oh I believe you. After that performance at the talent contest I can easily believe it." Uli admitted.

Callie flicked her wand and the door opened. Severus stepped into the room with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face that could have curdled milk. Callie thought he looked like a pouting four year old.

"Good evening Severus do you have your audition form for us?"

Severus placed the paper in front of them and Callie picked it up. She looked it over with a sigh.

**Hair Color: Black**

** Eye Color: Black**

** Previous Acting Experience: None**

**Any other special skills (singing, dancing, painting, etc.): No**

**Level of part you would like (x all that apply): Major- Minor- Chorus- **

**If you do not get cast would you be willing to be a crewmember: No**

**List any conflicts besides classes: Life**

She didn't let her annoyance show. She simply smiled and handed the paper over to Uli and then picked up a script. "You read the part of Scrooge and I will read the part of Christmas Past."

"Well Callie, aren't you going to audition for me?" Uli asked her once Snape had retreated from the room.

"Me?!" Callie looked at her in shock and chuckled. "And what role exactly would I play? The ghost of Christmas present with this belly I suppose."

"Oh come now we could glamour you."

"No, no. I'll settle for assistant director thank you very much."

"Well we now have the "fun" task of cutting this list down and deciding who will play who. We have a few days and a lot to do. Let's start by picking our favorites." She pulled a piece of parchment out that she had been scribbling on.

Three days past and the Hogwarts students were growing restless with anticipation and nerves. Every day there was discussion about how soon the list would be posted, who was sure to be on it, and who wasn't. For the last few days a group of students had been gathered outside both Uli and Darcy's classrooms hoping the list would be there and each day they had left disappointed. Then at dinner on the fourth night Dumbledore called for their quiet attention.

"Professor Uli has just informed me that the cast list for the play has been posted outside the main doors."

Before Dumbledore could take his seat again half the student body, and some professors even, had rushed out of the Great Hall in hopes to get the first look. Ginny pushed her way through the throng but was not the first to get to the list. She heard a few squeals of glee and felt her heart thud rapidly and her stomach lurch.

"Congratulations Gin!" Blaise Zabini smiled a wide grin at her and disappeared before she could ask him what role she had gotten.

Ginny finally edged her way to the front and stared at the cast list.

EBENEZER SCROOGE- Severus Snape

THE NARRATOR- Sebastian Darcy

MARLEY GHOSTS- Dean Thomas and Lee Jordan

GHOST OF CHRISTMAS PAST- Ginny Weasley

GHOST OF CHRISTMAS PRESENT- Rubeus Hagrid

GHOST OF CHRISTMAS FUTURE- Argus Filtch

NEPHEW FRED- Draco Malfoy

YOUNG SCROOGE- Blaise Zabini

BELLE- Hermione Granger

BOB CRATCHIT- Neville Longbottom

MRS CRATCHIT- Padma Patil

POOLE- Filius Flitwick

LAMB- Minerva McGonagall

KATE- Katie Bell

TINY TIM CRATCHIT- Aristide Bones

PETER CRATCHIT- Liam Herald

MARTHA CRATCHIT- Parvati Patil

BELINDA CRATCHIT- Jacinta Cores

FREDERICK CRATCHIT- Artur Thoome

HARRIET CRATCHIT- Fauntine Mirka

9 YEAR OLD SCROOGE- Hades Kimera

Ginny glanced down the long line of the chorus members as well noting that among them was Madame Pompfrey, Madame Hooch, the Grey Lady, Luna, several of the Darcy children and a few of her Slytherin boys. She turned away from the list and search for Draco in the crowd. She was grinning from ear to ear and excitement buzzed through her.

"You made it?" He asked hopefully when he saw her face.

She nodded vigorously. "So did you. You're Nephew Fred and I got the Ghost of Christmas Past. I'm so happy I really wanted that part." She went through the list as best as she could remember as her and Draco searched for Blaise and the other Slytherins to congratulate.

Snape slowly walked up to the list with a sinking feeling in his gut. He stared at it for long moments before the truth registered. He had the lead role. He would be forced to perform, once again, in front of the whole school along with a whole mess of parents and other relatives. He wanted to scream in frustration. _Why me? What did I do to deserve this torture? _Instead he made a beeline for Callie's room.

"You want to explain to me how I got cast as the lead role in this little fiasco?" He demanded.

Callie looked up at him over her book. "Well Uli felt you fit the bill."

"Bull I think you thought that."

"Severus I am the assistant director, not the director. In the end it will always be her call." She explained calmly.

"She couldn't possibly have cast me properly with the audition I gave because--."

"You made it as horrible as you possibly could?" She finished flatly.

"Well yes."

She put her book down and stood from the chair with a smile. "And we threw that audition out and I simply pulled out my pensieve and she learned just what a good actor you really are."

He groaned and flopped down in the nearest chair. "Of course you did."

She leaned close to his face and, though there was a smile on her lip, there was steel in her eyes and voice. "And if you even think about sabotaging this show consider the fact that you will spend he rest of your life as a soprano."

_Why me?_

A/N: Okay so not very funny but hope you like it anyway. Please review. They make my day.


	38. First Rehearsal

Title: Why Me?

Author: Darth Vice

Chapter 38: First Rehearsal

Disclaimer: I neither own Harry Potter nor the Muppet Christmas Carol...sadly.

A/N: So I know that you most likely thought I abandoned this fic but SURPRISE I haven't. So here is a new chapter, hopefully followed by many more soon. I am going to put this out there right away so there is no confusion: The Hogwarts students will be performing a rendition of The Christmas Carol but I took my inspiration from The Muppet Christmas Carol because I thought it would be funnier and fit the humor aspect of the story better. If you've never seen it, no matter what your age, you should. It's amusing and stars Michael Caine as Scrooge which, come on it's Michael Caine! The guy is a genius! So anyway just wanted to make that clear so if there are any Dickens' fans you aren't sitting there going, huh?

Chapter 38: First Rehearsal

"You all seem to have a surprising wealth of knowledge about sex and all the complications that go along with it." Callie stood at the front of the classroom while Severus fiddled with the slide projector.

"We're not stupid." A girl from the back row interjected.

"I never assumed that you were. I simply don't want to know how you all became so educated with the subject. Now since you are all aware of what I had intended to spend so much time teaching about,"

"We can just skip the class?" Draco asked hopefully.

"Sounds good to me." Snape grumbled.

Callie smiled. "Nice try but no. We're going to have the abstinence talk and then we are going to dive into conception and pregnancy." Callie looked around the room and suppressed a laugh. "Don't everyone look so joyful about it. Now I know that none of you are stupid but some of you are rather impulsive and don't think before you act just like every other teenager in the world. Now I am sure that all of your parents have already had this talk with you so I will keep it brief and to the point. You shouldn't have sex just to have sex. It is best to wait until you meet that someone that you want to spend your whole life with. Now I know that when your a teenager that tends to feel like anyone who happens to walk past but try to reign in your hormones and decide if it's love or lust. If it's lust it's best to restrain yourself. Now obviously I can't stand up here and tell you, you have to wait until you are married because well," She looked down at her protruding stomach. "I'd be a hypocrite but I will tell you that getting involved in a sexual relationship with someone you know you aren't going to stay with can cause a lot of grief. Now if you do decide to have sex please be safe about it. By your tests I know you all know about the choices for protection and their effectiveness but even the most effective protection isn't 100% effective. Trust me girls you do not want to have a baby right now, no matter how much you love children, and guys you are not ready to be fathers. Besides the risk of pregnancy there is the danger of Sexually Transmitted Diseases so just be safe. Never let your boyfriend or girlfriend talk you into doing something you are not ready to do. Saying no is not mean, it is not cowardice. If you are not comfortable, if you are not ready, then say no. And people if your partner says no, they mean no! If their answer is not yes, or not hell yes, it is rape. If you are a victim of rape, sexual harassment, or are in a destructive relationship seek help. Do not think that you are not worth it, or no one will care. Remember that even emotional abuse is still abuse." She paused and looked around the room, glad to see she had the full attention of everyone in the room. "Okay that's my rant and I hope you all take it seriously. Now time to move onto conception."

"Did she have to show pictures I need to gouge out my eyes now." Draco complained as he walked out of class with Ginny.

"You can't gouge out your inner eye." She chuckled.

"No but you could obliviate me." He offered as a suggestion.

"Nice try but if I have to live with the memories then so do you."

"Damn. Oh well."

"Besides the first cast meeting is tonight and that should take your mind off of things. Personally I can't wait to see if Snape even bothers to show up."

"Well if he doesn't I'm pretty sure Professor Darcy will do something rather nasty to him."

Ginny nodded with a grin. "Or his mother."

"I would like to welcome you all to our first play practice. Professor Darcy will be passing around a schedule for you all to look at that will outline our rehearsal days and who will be needed on what days, as some of you have larger roles than others. You will note as we get closer to the performance dates you will all be required to attend, including chorus and crew. Next you will be receiving your script. I suggest going through and highlighting your lines. You will be expected to be memorized by no later than the first week of December as this show will run the weekend before Christmas. The memorization includes the songs and blocking. Tonight you will be measured for your costumes by Mrs. Snape and Mrs. Darcy as we want to get those for you as soon as possible. Well unless you can think of anything Callie I think that covers the main points." Callie nodded to Uli. "Well then shall we start this rehearsal by doing a simple read through?" Everyone opened their scripts. "Sebastian whenever you're ready you can start."

Sebastian focused on his script "Christmas apples, we have Christmas apples."

"Tuppence a piece while they last." Ron piped in. He had recently returned from suspension and had quickly replaced one of the roles they had not filled.

"Well they won't last long with the way you're eating them."

"Hey I'm creating scarcity it drives up the prices"

"Rizzo-."

"Sebastian cross out Rizzo and replace it with Ron. I don't think we want to have to turn Ron into a talking rat."

Draco mumbled under his breath. "Wouldn't be much of a change." There was some quiet snickering.

"Okay continue."

"Ron, I..." Ron cleared his throat as the script stated. "Oh hello, welcome to the Hogwarts Christmas Carol. I am here to tell the story."

"And I am here for the food."

"God they really typecast-ed him didn't they?" Draco whispered to Ginny.

"My name is Charles Dickens."

"And my name is Ron.. Hey wait a minute you are not Charles Dickens."

"Am too."

"Are not. Charles Dickens was an nineteenth century novelist, a genius!"

"You are too kind."

"Why should I believe you."

"Because I know the story of the Christmas Carol like the back of my hand."

"Prove it."

"Okay I have a mole beneath my thumb and scar shaped like a star-"

"No, no don't tell us your hand tell us the story."

"Oh oh right thank you. The Marley's were dead to begin with."

"The what... pardon me?"

"That's how the story begins, Ron. The Marley's were dead to begin with. As dead as a doornail."

"That's a good beginning it's creepy and sort of," He shivered. "Spooky."

"Well thank you Ron."

"You're welcome Mr. Dickens."

The rehearsal went on until they had gotten through the whole script, minus the songs which they skipped for the night. Everyone was measured for their costumes and the night came to a successful finish despite Snapes' very dry reading of the lines. There had been a good amount of laughter and Ginny was certain it would only get better as the play practices went on and everyone got into their characters.

"That was rather amusing." Draco put his arm around her waist. "I'm just surprised how small your role is."

She shrugged. "I really wanted that part. It doesn't bother me. How is it having to play chipper Fred?"

He feigned exhaustion. "How will I ever survive?" He grinned.

"I'm sure you'll find a way."

Callie slowly got to her feet after the rehearsal had finished and checked in with her mother and Aimee to make sure they had gotten everyone's measurements. She said goodnight to Uli and started to make her way back to her rooms. Severus was lingering in the hall waiting for her.

"If you keep up the way you were acting tonight I may have to imperius you." She warned but allowed him to take her arm.

"I wouldn't put it past you but honestly do I have to do this?"

"Yes, you do. You need to have a little fun in life. Let loose and allow the character to take over you although,"She glanced sideways at him. "It isn't much of a change."

"Hey now."

"I'm just kidding but hey look at it this way, at least you get to wear black."

"A small comfort but I'll take it none the less."

They walked in silence for a while but finally Callie broke it. "You know I think the "Pranksters of Hogwarts" have been quiet for a little too long."

He glanced at her. "How are we going to play pranks properly when you can barely get up from a chair without help?"

"Oh I think I know of two recruits we could call in." She answered slyly. "After all, all masters need apprentices, someone to carry on the legacy."

"What did you have in mind?"

A/N: Da da da daaaaaa. Yes the pranks are coming back and more amusement to come with the play. Also the trio are soon to start coming into less of a villainous light so plenty to look forward to.


	39. A New Generation of Pranksters

Title: Why Me?

Author: Darth Vice

Chapter 39: A New Generation of Pranksters

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Callie.

A/N: Long time no post I know. This may not be the most exciting chapter but I hope to get back to this Fanfic and see it through til the end. Thank you to my reviewers!

Chapter Thirty-Nine: A New Generation of Pranksters

"So wait a minute," Draco interjected. "You are encouraging us to be trouble makers?"

Callie and Snape had called Draco and Ginny in to have a little talk. After revealing that they in fact were the famous pranksters they had explained that they wanted the teens to take over the position. They had insisted on staying in the loop, helping plan pranks, but Ginny and Draco would carry them out. Both had looked plenty surprised and a bit disbelieving.

Callie smiled. "Yes, we need someone to pick up where we left off. I can't exactly do much in my condition and though I could send Snape on the mission that's just not as fun."

"But what if we get caught? We'll get into huge trouble."

"Better not get caught then. Can we count on you?"

The teens looked at each other. "We're in." Ginny stated. "What's the plan?"

That evening after dinner Ginny and Draco made a rather long trip to the library and then headed to bed, looking innocent as they could possibly look. A few hours later there was a loud commotion and students poured into the hallways. The commotion was Pince who was screeching about something but it was at a pitch that was almost dog whistle high. A few words managed to break through and be heard "Books missing...large sections...Merlin...bonfire."

The students watched as teachers rushed outside where a raging bonfire was lighting the grounds. A crowed gathered and watched as the teachers attempted to put out the fire. The shapes of books piled high could be made out and Madame Pince was barely being held up by one of the Professors. Some of the books were flying around the bonfire and despite it being alight with flames Pince managed to get a hold of one and was attempting to beat out the flames as it dragged her along behind it. When the fire was finally out Pince made a mad dash towards the burnt pile.

"My books my beautiful books! I'll have their head over this! Whoever did this to my books, I will get them!"

Dumbeldore leaned over and picked up one of the books turning it over to read the binding. "Madame I am pleased to inform you these are not your books."

"What? Of course they are!"

"No these are muggle tax records."

She lurched forward. "Let me see that!" She looked perplexed as she read the binding and then looked down and read the titles of the others she was holding. "But...where...where are my books?"

"Are you sure they are really missing?"

"Of course they are missing!"

"Let's go take a look shall we? I have a feeling we will find them where they were not before."

Everyone filed inside. Pince spent the whole walk to the library insisting her books had been stolen and the bonfire was a diversion. As the doors to the library were thrown wide her mouth fell open. The shelves were once again all full, not a single book out of place.

Pince spun around looking from wall to wall. "But..I...they..."

"It appears Madame that you have fallen victim to the Hogwarts pranksters. Happily however your books are untouched. Now why waste a good bonfire let's break out the marshmallows and chocolate and have some s'mores."

Madame Pince still looked perplexed as they turned away. Callie caught Ginny's eye and gave her a wink. After all her years of being a stodgy old crab, Pince had finally gotten what she deserved. The evening was a huge success and everyone was once again talking about the pranksters.

The next day at play practice the room was abuzz with chatter about what was yet in store from the pranksters and a few whispers about who they wished would get hit next. Callie finally got the room quite so she could start rehearsal. She went over some general information before turning to them with a smile.

"We are going to go through the script again tonight and start to do some blocking. Now I don't expect you to remember all this at once. We'll make notes and each night we practice will get easier."

"And with that the spirits of Scrooges partners vanished into the darkness leaving him once again alone in his room."

"Oooo that's scary stuff. Hey should we be worried about the kids in the audience?"

"Nah it's alright this is culture."

"Oh Jelly bean? I had them in my pocket all along."

Sebastian made a disgusted sound and walked away.

"What?" Ron demanded to know.

"Okay," Callie interuppted. "Here you are climbing a large fence. Just try to imagine it for now. Okay continue."

"Come on." Sebastian picked up where they left off.

"Oh I really hate this."

"You wanted to know what was happening. Now Scrooge's bedchamber is on this side of the house. Jump!"

"There's only two things in this life I hate heights and jumping from them."

"To late now. Come on I'll catch you."

"God save my little broken body." He let out a shriek that made a few of the other cast members giggle but they continued without stopping.

Sebastian shrugged. "I missed."

Ron sighed. "Oh wait a second I forgot my jelly beans."

Callie interupted "Okay you squeeze through the fence here grab your jelly beans and squeeze back through to the other side."

"Well what was the point in my climbing the fence and jumping."

"Exactly the point. Continue with the dialogue."

Sebastian stared at him. "What?" He asked.

"You can fit through those bars?"

"Yeah."

"You are such an idiot."

"What? What? Hey what?"

They continued on for a bit. Finally they reached Ginny's part.

"Are you the spirit who's coming was fortold to me." Snape asked.

"I am." Ginny replied.

"But you are just a child."

"I can remember nearly nineteen hundred years. I am the ghost of Christmas past."

"What business has brought you here?"

"Your welfare."

"Huh a night's unbroken rest might aid my welfare." He scoffed.

"Your salvation then. Take heed, come."

Callie interuppted again. "Here the window to his room flies open."

"I beg you spirit I am mortal and liable to fall."

"A touch of my hand and you shall fly."

The rest of rehearsal went by quickly. "Okay everyone heads up we will only be practicing the young lovers scene tomorrow. So if you aren't in that scene you don't need to come in. Have a good night."

Snape lingered while Callie gathered her things. He was actually somewhat enjoying himself but he would never admit it, especially to Callie. He had long ago learned to act though not in the most pleasant of circumstances but pretending to be someone else could be enjoyable. The character of Scrooge was rather easy to portray, a bitter man with a questionable past, it seemed a familiar role for him.

"Well you must be in a good mood tonight. Your acting was actually believable."

"I've given up fighting you on this at least for now."

"Sounds like someone is finally getting some sense."

"On another note I don't actually sing in this production do I?"

"Of course you do! Scrooge is the main character in this show, of course he sings."

Snape cringed. "You just love torturing me don't you?"

"Oh come, on the students have already heard you sing once so what if they hear you again?"

"I was hoping never to relieve the experience. Where did you come up with this version of The Christmas Carol anyway?"

"A movie I watched. I figured it would be a little more fun for the students."

"It certainly is... interesting. I would have preferred the original."

"Oh come on learn to have a little fun. There is no harm in a little added humor." They were silent for a few moments as they walked before Callie finally spoke. "I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow. We will be listening for the babies' heart beats. Do you want to come with?"

"Of course. I wouldn't miss it."

She laced her arm through his. "I may torture you Severus but I do it out of love."

"All is fair in love and war I guess."

A/N: Okay so not the best prank ever but I'll try to do better next time. I don't know when I will update next but I will try not to have as big of a gap.


End file.
